Until Kingdom Come
by Talon Silverwolf
Summary: Ky offers to find the secrets behind Dizzy's existance all the while plans are being created for him. A forgotten land in his mind is returning. A youth from sin follows in the footsteps of Sol to become a great bounty hunter.
1. The Call

(Author's note: Due to foul language --and I mean it-- and sexual situations, this fic will be put on Mature later on in the story. So put turn your filters off. And most of all I want to credit DancelJoy for helping me with information on GG Overture and overall being a pal.)

Ky opened his eyes to a cool breeze with green hills rolling before him. It was a dreamy view that lied to him with its beauty where there was no war and no Gears. But that wasn't true. He neglected to face the Order's base behind him, made to block the Gears and house knights ready to kill them. He didn't want to look at it, only the green ahead of him.

Oh, but there was still a reminder of the war within the green, too. In the distance, he saw something on the hills, moving fast. He watched it and thought: An animal? Man? Gear?

He couldn't be sure, so he turned his head over his shoulder. Nearby stood a group of six knights he hand-picked, even Sol, who he forced himself to bring along. He felt he needed to. He had to be honest, he needed his abilities.

There were other knights he traveled with frequently. Jester, a skilled archer was present, towering at his near seven foot height. Then there was Hope, the only female knight he knew, leaning against her cross staff. And who he was proud to have with him was a retired trainer, Masters they called in the Order, named Kron. He had trained him when he was a youth in his swordsmanship even though he fought with a halberd. He was a hot-tempered German man who could send anyone running for their lives. Then there was a black-haired swordsman whose name he hadn't caught yet (he couldn't keep track of all of them), and another swordsman called Sonata. And most impressively, there was a blind knight amongst them whose eyes were wrapped in a cloth. Some people laughed when they heard they had a blind knight, but he came in very handy.

Ky turned to him and pointed in the direction of the hills. "Benison, there's something in the distance. Can you send Golden Eye to see what it is?"

"I can."

Perched on his gauntlet was a red-tailed hawk. He raised his arm, and suddenly with great flaps of its wings the bird took off in flight and into the sky. Ky watched it go. He kept his eyes on it while it turned into a shape in the sky, and within a few minutes its owner said behind him, "It's a rider. Coming in fast."

"A rider?" Ky watched as the figure drew closer. He could see it was tall, carrying something perhaps.

A rider on horseback approached fast down the path to the base. A knight. He was young, no older than sixteen. He wore a standard knights' uniform with white and pale blue colors. He noticed he was carrying a tattered and blood-stained flag with a sharp blade on the end of it.

The rider pulled his horse to a stop with the animal twitching and breathing heavily.

"Who here is Ky Kiske?" he asked the group.

"I am." Ky said and took a step forward.

The rider stared at him with a pair of wide blue eyes. "Y-you are? I was expecting someone older."

Ky grinned modestly. "That's not the first time I heard that. Now, rider, what brings you here?" He glanced at the tattered flag again.

"I've gotten a report there's been an infestation of Gears in a land called Illyria. We've received a distress call. They sent it out to report it to you. I came here to lead you there." He looked amongst the other knights. There was an expression of disappointment on his face. "Umm, we do have some knights already stationed there. They are the ones who sent me." He then looked at his flag. "You'll have to excuse my flag. I've been in battle."

"Hmm, well in that case," Ky said, and then looked left and right. "Get him a new flag."

"Yes, sir," one of them said, and then walked quickly to the side of the base.

Ky watched him go and returned to the rider. "What is your name?"

"Javelin. Sir."

"Thank you for reporting this to us, Javelin. How long ago did you receive this distress call?"

"Two days ago. But I believe this Illyria has been dealing with them longer than that. There's something about that place. . ." He trialed off.

"Don't worry. We will get rid of them."

The other knight soon returned, armed with a large blue flag that dwarfed the one Javelin had. The cloth was heavy and there were strips of leather that formed a cross and a gold emblem in the center of it. On the end of the staff was a leather grip strapped on by two belts.

Javelin's arm dropped a bit when it was passed to him.

"It's too heavy," he said, then looked up at it. "And it has no blade. I need a blade."

"Well, it was the only one we have," the knight said. "This isn't an armory base."

Javelin frowned at the flag. "Alright, I'll manage."

"Just don't fall of your horse with that thing," Jester said and grinned.

Javelin passed him a frown, too.

"Don't mind him, Javelin," Ky said, waving a hand.

"Aww, Ky, I feel so loved," he said and grinned at him, too.

Ky only shook his head.

"We should have left him behind," Kron growled.

"I love you too, Kron!"

Javelin looked at them with a confused expression on his face.

Ky sighed. "Everyone, let's go. Javelin, will you lead us to Illyria?"

"Yes, sir." He then turned his horse and shifted the flag over his shoulder.


	2. The Battle

There was something in the air. It was a sensation he knew all too well about. It was the smell of death, the sensation of rage−−an evil. God, he hated it. He knew a Gear was about without being told.

He stood on the crest of a hill, listening for the Gears and listening for God. But he heard from neither. Still, he prayed, he always prayed before battle.

_Dear Lord, give me the strength to fight. Give me the strength to protect the people of this land. Protect me and my knights. Oh Holy Lord, bless us and listen to−−_

"Ky? Ky?"

He blinked twice and turned his head to see a knight behind him. The other looked at him with a concerned face.

"What is it? Is everything all right?"

Ky slowly looked into the distance again. "Yes. It's nothing." He stood a moment before turning. There was a larger number of knights with him now, a total of at least nineteen now. He preferred more but he had little time and little resources. It was all he needed for now. He had faith in these knights.

He walked towards them, all of them turning their attention when he approached. "It's time to begin. The Gears are out there. And close." He looked at Javelin who was mounted on his horse with his flag over his shoulder. He had been practicing with it earlier. He was awkward at first but now he was beginning to improve. He was flashy with his skills, swinging it and jabbing at the air, turning the simple banner into a weapon. He couldn't wait to see him in battle. But he had to be cautious; he had to remind himself that Javelin was young and inexperienced with his new weapon.

"Javelin, I need you to scout ahead." He turned his head and scanned through the group of knights until he spotted Benison. "I'll need Golden Eye, too."

The blind knight picked his head up. His loyal hawk was perched on his offered gauntlet.

"Send Golden Eye and let him look for any sign of the Gears. How far is your link with him until you lose sight?"

"Very far. We can go miles on end. But I cannot see to another country if he flies that far. I do have limits."

"Well, I ask you to go as far as you can go. If he sees just one, let me know."

"All right." He raised his arm. "Golden Eye."

With a few heavy beats of its wings the bird ascended. Ky watched it rise higher and soar into the sky, circling at first.

Ky returned his eyes level and said to Javelin, "Follow Golden Eye. If you see something, he will be able to return to us faster."

"Yes, sir." He took a tighter handful of his reins and clicked at his horse, and then galloped away with his flag flying behind him. Ky kept a careful eye on him like a father watching his son leave on his first journey alone.

He sighed. Now all he could do was wait.

* * *

"Ky. Sir Ky."

Ky shook his head and snapped himself out of it. He hadn't noticed he had been staring out into the distance for quite some time. His tiredness must have caused him to zone out. The knights hadn't noticed, either until now. They usually watched their leader, just watched him, perhaps to observe how he worked.

He turned his head. Benison had his attention to him.

"What is it?" Ky asked him.

"Golden Eye's found Gears. A large army. Maybe forty or fifty."

The others were listening.

"Are you guessing this? Teach that bird how to count!"

Ky turned his head. "Jester, quiet." He returned to Benison. "Where are they?"

"Several miles from here but we can catch up with them. The boy's stayed to watch."

"Good."

The knight paused then pointed to the sky. Ky tilted his head back and saw the hawk circling above. "He'll show us."

Ky grinned tiredly. "Thank you, Golden Eye." He then turned to the other knights. "Let's go, everyone. We have a battle ahead of us." He walked away and to a lone tree where a large dark bay stallion stood. Its intelligent eyes settled upon him when its owner approached. Its head lifted and its ears turned forward. "You know what's going to happen, Indigo." He grabbed the reins and mounted quickly. He held a strong handful of the reins with the other on Furaiken.

He turned Indigo and trotted him to the knights, and when he came to them the stallion suddenly took off into a run without Ky telling him to. He charged ahead the moment he reached Sol's side and nearly kicked him.

"_Fucking horse_!" he heard Sol shout after him.

* * *

Benison hadn't lied. There was a large number of Gears, varying in size and classes. There were a few fliers, too that were thankfully roosting on crevices and rocks of the cliffs and didn't see them. The scenery had turned from a healthy and thriving valley to a wasteland where the Gears verged. They loomed over the area like a herd, waiting for something it seemed. A command maybe? From Justice?

Ky watched them carefully. He couldn't be sure of their number, either but he never counted the Gears he needed to kill. He just killed them until they dwindled down to zero.

He couldn't feel the coolness of the wind he felt this morning but the stinging dirt that blew against his face.

He guided Indigo to the Gear's flanks and watched for an opening with the knights behind him, waiting for a command. Javelin was a few paces near him but he'd be damned before he let their horses stand side by side. Indigo just wouldn't have it. He was too territorial and too protective over his owner and wouldn't have it. He would even go after a human if he wanted to, let alone a Gear.

He saw one of the Gears turn its head towards them, then after that the others around it did the same.

Now was the time.

Ky raised his sword with it beginning to crackle with its and his magic and energy combined. He then shouted, "ATTACK!" He booted Indigo into a run and charged head on. He slashed at a Gear that raised its head and tried to snap at him with its razor sharp teeth. He hit it on the neck, opening up its flesh and sent it to the ground.

Another went for him. He slashed and struck it across the jaws where they connected. He heard a loud crack and saw its jaws begin to separate in two as muscle and teeth broke away. Then, at the corner of his eye, he saw another charging him. He rose off his seat and gave a swing at the air. "Stun Edge!" A charge of magic launched out from his blade and hit the creature.

Around him the men pushed through the battlefield with the shine of blades slashing, flashes of energy and various magic and the rush of bodies. Their shouts of war cries and commands mixed with the roars from the Gears. The area thickened and grew wild with rage and attacks.

Ky's horse fidgeted under him as he slashed down and sent out his magic. Sometimes Ky had to fight to keep him stable so he could make his attacks. When he found his chance he called, "Away, Indigo!" and leapt off.

Indigo obeyed without stopping and instantly bolted away and out of sight. After Ky landed he swung his sword and called, "Ride the Lightning!"

* * *

"Heads up, boys!"

Jester aimed an arrow at a Gear flying above and once he got the tip of the arrow locked on the breast of the creature he let go of the sting. He kept his eyes on it and grabbed for another arrow. The first struck and burst into a flash of fire.

The winged Gear descended in a nose-dive and landed hard into the ground, tumbling. A few knights had to dive from its limp body.

"Hey!"

"I said heads up!"

He turned to find another Gear and quickly did so at ground-level this time. "Here's one for you!" He drew his arrow back, took aim and let go. The tip turned into flames as it neared the creature and struck it across the side. It gave a defeated roar before it fell to the ground, adding to the body count.

He looked around and saw a Gear stalking towards him with its yellow eyes locked on him and its head posed low. He drew another arrow and launched it.

A hit.

He focused on his next target and fired another flaming arrow. Then another and another. The shots were only seconds apart, all of them hitting their mark.

With an arrow loaded, he glanced around. "Where's Ky?"

_"Ride the Lightning!"_

He looked over and saw Ky fly by surrounded by a orb of electricity, throwing at least three Gears aside before skidding to a stop.

Jester grinned and said to himself, "Oh, there he is. I love that move."

"Gun Flame!"

He turned his head in the other direction and nearby was Sol engaged with a small Gear about the size of a dog. He saw him touch the blade to the ground and expel flames from it. The Gear was dumb enough to be close to him and fell. Its mouth was gaped open and its front was scorched.

He adverted his eyes from the dead Gear and to a live one. A flier dove towards the ground and soared at Sol at high speed, its long muzzle opened to grab him within its jaws.

"Sol!" He released an arrow and before it could reach him, it was struck by _his_ flames instead. The Gear went over Sol's head and tumbled into the ground much like the other flier.

Then, Sol turned his head to him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Saving your ass."

"I didn't ask for your help."

Sol then turned away from him and charged ahead and slashed a Gear with a single swipe. Its flesh open up into a huge gash.

* * *

Ky halted after breaking free from his skill, Ride the Lightning, and looked around himself. There were bodies of Gears littered on the ground, some still fighting in vain while the knights fought on just as strong as they first entered the battlefield. As he glanced around, he spotted a large Gear charging in his direction. Ky stood his ground, spread his feet and tensed. He circled a finger with a ring of electricity forming and then thrust a hand through the middle of it. "Sacred Edge!" An arrow-shape charge flew out from it and towards the Gear. The arrow hit it face-first, sending it crashing straight to the ground, killing it instantly.

Most of its flesh on the front of its face was pulled back as if it had been peeled away like an orange. If it had been closer he could have sheered its whole face away.

It was a quick death. But that didn't mean he was merciful to these Gears.

He turned and saw one of his knights, Hope, surrounded by a group of Gears. She was spinning with her staff held out, hitting any that were close enough to her. She then stopped and slammed the cross-end of her staff down on the head of a Gear and knocked it to the ground.

Another came at her. She arched the end of the staff upwards with both hands around it, and with one foot planted on the ground, she struck its jaw. Its bones cracked and blood and teeth flew out of its mouth.

Ky rushed to her side and took a stance. When she noticed him she said in her charming British accent, "How about fighting thunder with thunder?"

Ky kept his eyes on the Gears and his sword out. "I have no argument with that."

"Good. Thunder Strike!" She slammed the cross into the ground, and once it connected, a powerful explosion erupted. A stream of bright electricity ran for a group of Gears in a straight line and threw them back.

It was a powerful attack for such a gentle and small woman.

The Gears were thinning until there were just a few stragglers which were easily killed. When the final one fell, the knights searched for any still alive on the ground. It left it blood-soaked and covered in a blanket of dead Gears. Ky stood sweating, breathing deep, and dirty.

When it was over he lowered his sword and exhaled. "Thank you, Lord." He looked around and called, "Is everyone alright?"

"Fine here!"

"Yes!"

There was another one he had to check on. He glanced around and called: "Indigo! Indigo, here!" He watched, and soon, out from a crevice Indigo came trotting to him. Ky patted a hand on the horse's muscular neck once he met him. "Good boy."

After that moment of serenity, he looked up to see Javelin galloping his own horse through the battlefield with his flag held high in victory. A few men shouted after him. He then suddenly pulled his horse to a stop and looked down. Ky watched as he arched his flag down and with the end of it he jabbed down. A spark of yellow flashed when it struck something−−a Gear.

He watched it a moment, making sure it was dead and then moved on.

"Hey, Ky."

He turned his head to see Jester holding his bow over his shoulders with both hands.

"What do you think?" Jester said. "You think that's all of them?"

Ky looked away. "It can't be. This is too little for a distress call. There's got to be more."

"Hmm, you're right. Well, I'm going to collect some of my arrows." He started away. "Hey, that's mine!"

Ky stood there a moment before he walked farther into the dead battlefield, blood gathering on his once white boots.


	3. The Castle

Golden Eye led them across a valley with its master's arm hooked in Hope's, who guided him. They walked behind Javelin and in front of Indigo. The rest of the knights followed a few paces behind.

All of them were dirty and bloody from the battle, perhaps a scratch or two but it was all Gear blood that showed. Ky had a mix of dirt and dry blood on the bottom of his boots and there were some spots on his uniform that he knew wouldn't come off. There was a large blood-stain on the side of his hip that went down to the middle of his thigh. He planned to throw it away promptly when he got to the Headquarters or wherever he could get a clean uniform. He wanted out of it.

Ky kept watch on the silhouette in the sky passing over treetops and the valley. All they could do was follow and have faith the bird would lead them to the right place. But they weren't in search of another battle, it was for a place to rest and maybe find someone human.

A native of Illyria was what they needed.

"There's something ahead," Benison said.

"What is it?" Ky asked.

Benison turned his ear to him. "It looks like a mountain but it can't be. Golden Eye is focused on it so it must be something important than some mountain. It's out in the open." He suddenly stopped and Ky pulled Indigo to a halt when he did. "No, wait!" Benison exclaimed. "It's a castle!"

"A castle," Ky mused and looked up. He could no longer see Golden Eye. Oh, but Benison could. "Take us there, please."

They moved on, led by a blind man, a blind man with the eyes of a hawk. Ky lifted his head to the heavens and saw the bird circling above. After he did, he too saw the same image. He squinted to see it.

It was no mountain. What towered ahead was a gray stone castle. Its pointed rooftops reached for the sky and ragged banners swayed with the wind. As they closed in Ky noticed many of the stained glass windows were broken, leaving multi-colored glass on the ground and holes in the castle. Rushing water below the worn stone bridge leading to it hissed softly, half muted by the clicking of Indigo's hooves.

Ky stopped Indigo by the drawbridge that had several thick boards nailed to the front of it. Chains were crossed over it. He narrowed his eyes.

He didn't like it. Not at all.

Then, Jester stepped up to Ky's side and looked up at it just the same. "It's boarded up," he said.

Jester stared out at the castle before starting ahead towards the broken windows. There was one that had a wide hole on the bottom, big enough for something to get through. Or had gotten through.

Ky stared at the spot a long moment and then jolted when Jester shouted into the air with his hands cupped around his mouth, "Is anyone here? Is anyone here? We're knights!"

No answer.

"Hey! We're knights!"

Jester turned his head to Ky and shrugged.

Ky looked over and settled his eyes on Javelin. "Javelin, can you round the entire castle and see if anyone is here?"

The young knight nodded and then turned his horse and rode away from the group with his flag held high. Ky turned to the broken window.

"I'm going inside," he said then dismounted. He stared at the window, and then said to his horse: "Stay, Indigo."

And he did. Smart horse.

Jester stared almost stupidly and muttered, "I swear that horse is a dog."

Ky turned to face his knights. "I sense there is something terribly wrong here. I'm going inside to find anyone."

"I'll come with you," Hope said, still holding onto Benison's arm.

"Same here, Ky," Jester said.

Ky accepted with a nod and looked amongst the other knights. As he scanned through them he saw Sol wrinkling his nose like he smelled something rancid. He stepped forward and went to the broken window. Then, with no permission or order he cleared some shards sticking up from the bottom of the frame and leapt inside. Ky watched it swallow him.

Being here made him anxious, a similar feeling he got when there was a storm coming. But here there was no storm here.

He stepped forward, looked at the frame which still had some threatening glass shards in it (Thank God he had his gloves) and vaulted over it too. He landed on marble flooring and looked across where he stood. There were more broken windows, these higher up. Stones from the roof were on the floor, leaving a mass pile of debris.

Sol was ahead of him walking towards the center of the large room. He paused and looked around with his ponytail brushing his back. Perhaps he sensed that feeling too.

Then, near him something fell, followed by: "Whoa, shit!"

Ky turned his head and saw Jester on his rear end. He looked around then stood up, dusting the back of his long skirt. "That was a close one, or someone would have to pull some glass from my butt." He turned and at the window was Hope. "You need help little girl?" He imitated a German accent.

"Yes, Jester." She turned and said to another, "Could you hold this for me, Kron?" She passed her staff to him who Ky got only a glimpse of.

She then took Jester's offered hands and was lowered inside. She looked almost doll-like. Her thick blonde hair was braided down to her waist, tied to a pink bow. The black hem of her open skirt ended above her ankles and the pink cross on the front of her chest stopped at her knees. The bottom of it was cut straight.

The two looked at him.

Ky nodded his head to the side and took a few paces towards the center of the room where the collection of rubble lay. When he reached it, he saw shards of glass there too, some stained in color and some not. There was a hole in the ceiling where the rubble came from that showed a window into the twilight sky. He looked up at it until his neck began to ache then straightened it.

By the wall he saw Jester staring down on something. He watched him a moment, waiting for him to move on but he didn't. Keeping his eyes on him, he walked to him. Hope joined him, too. They were both staring at it by the time he reached it. His eyes widened when he saw the thing of interest.

On the floor lay a pile of what used to be blue and white armor. They were made for tall bodies, and once Ky found what could be headgear he didn't see any openings or visors. The top was pin-shaped. There was blood and flesh, and the armor was scattered in pieces. It was hard to believe there had been men inside the armor.

"It looks like something got a hold of these guys," Jester said.

"But what?" Ky mused aloud.

Sol approached the three and sneered down on the mix of metal and blood on the floor.

"I smell Gear," he said in a growl.

Hope put a hand under her nose. "How can you tell past the smell? How long do you think they were here?"

"More than a few days," Ky said. "The blood's dried. There may still be a chance someone is alive. Hiding maybe."

Sol snorted. "You're kidding me, right? Look at this. The only thing around here you'll find alive is a crow picking at a corpse."

Ky narrowed his eyes at him. He just loved to kill his optimism, didn't he? Still, he tried to see the light. There had been miracles.

"Even so," he said, "I'm still going." He walked past them and towards the rubble at the center of the room. There were no corpses there. No one had been crushed by the rain of stone and glass.

"You're fooling yourself!" Sol called after him.

Ky glanced over his shoulder and returned, "Then go back!" His voice bounced off the walls.

Sol said nothing in return, he just stood watching him. Ky went on, passing the rubble and kept his eyes on his surroundings. The further he moved on, something began to catch his attention.

He stopped. A doorway.

He moved closer to it. Attached to it were the poor remains of a wooden door. There were splinters scattered and the bottom hinges were the only things holding the rest of it from falling completely to the floor. It was nearly cracked in half as if something had rammed it. Hard.

He brushed some of the debris aside with his boot and slowly opened the door. The hinges creaked and the door began to tilt. Ky stopped when he felt it starting to give way, ready to fall off, and side-stepped through it. He felt a splinter tug at his cape as he slipped through.

After a few steps, he paused. A long hallway stretched out before him. There were chandeliers lined on the ceiling, most broken. A red rug that followed the entire floor was torn and twisted. There was dust on it.

"There was a battle here," he muttered to himself.

Suddenly he heard something behind him. He whirled around and saw the others following him, Sol in lead. They stopped with the broken door between them. Jester nearly knocked the door over when he passed through and came close to falling.

Ky glanced around before starting ahead again, leading the pack. He heard Sol's footsteps behind him but he fought the urge to look over his shoulder. His concentration on the hall around him became more important.

He flared his nose the closer he got near the end of the hall. There was a horrible smell. The smell of decaying flesh.

He walked to the end of the hall and at the corner opened up to another room. It was then he stopped in his tracks. He stood in half a step in with his mouth open and his eyes wide. Despite the horrors and battles he had seen, he was frozen at the sight before him. More of the armor was lying on the floor but most of them were in whole this time, killed by whatever had killed the others. But what made Ky's blood go cold and his stomach drop like it was iron was the body behind them.

On his side lay the body of a man dressed in a regal blue outfit. It was hard to tell what it was or his rank; it was torn, especially−−

The man had been twisted nearly completely around with his rotting organs spilled out on the floor. The corpse stared at him with cloudy gray eyes set wide in his last expression. He found himself locked into the eyes of the dead man.

He then saw a bent V-shape object near him. He thought it was some sort a jewel at first. Then it came to him. It was a crown. The twisted corpse was the body of the king.

He heard Hope gasp behind him. When he looked over his shoulder he saw her covering her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick," she mumbled from behind her hand.

"Go, go," he said and nodded his head to the side.

She turned and quickly walked out.

Ky didn't look at the dead king after that.

"You ought to change your mind," Sol said. "If you see something like this you don't have a chance."

Ky glanced at him through the corner of his eye with his lips pursed. Sol stared back, waiting for a challenge but Ky chose not to, not now. Instead, he turned and walked out and back to the room where they came. He kept his eyes forward, refusing to look at the mess of human flesh and metal, and went to the window. He made a one-handed vault over it and landed like a cat. The knights came to attention when they saw him.

He walked to them while Sol and Jester trialed.

"What's in there?" one knight asked.

"Nothing," Jester said. "Nothing alive, at least. The place is trashed, completely trashed. And you know . . ." He saw Jester lean towards the other knight and whisper, "You know the look Ky makes when there's a storm coming? Or Gears?"

"Sort of."

"Sol was doing it, too. That intense look and staring off into nothing. And it was not about Ky. I made sure the guys didn't go at it." He looked at the castle.

Ky turned away and said aloud, "I now see why these people are so desperate. Their king is dead and−−"

"What's that Ky?" The knight Jester was talking to overheard him.

"The king. He's dead."

"Yeah," Jester said. "It's a sight you don't want to see a human being in. He was twi−−"

"Jester, there's no need to explain," Ky said.

Jester looked at him then to the other knight again. He then put up two fists and pivoted them in opposite directions, motioning like he was ringing out something−−or twisting it.

The other knight's eyes widened. _"Are you serious?"_ he said in shock.

"There were guards there, too. They were just as bad. No, worse."

_Why does he have to be so descriptive?_ Ky said to himself.

He then lifted his head and when he did he saw Javelin his horse trotting towards the group.

"Did you see anything?" Ky asked as he approached.

Javelin shook his head. "Nothing. It's deserted. I even went past the castle and I didn't see anything. What did you see inside, Sir Ky?"

"It's far too much for me to say. We were too late." He then said to the knights: "Everyone, there is nothing we can do here. We have to move on. First is to find the rest of the Gears who destroyed this place and killed the king of this land." A few of the knights murmured and shifted. "The people are no doubt left on their own to survive. That is my strongest worry. We have to find them before the Gear eradicate this land." He looked up at the now darkened sky, half blanketed by gray clouds. He sighed and lowered his head back down. "I know you are all tired. I just ask a little more out of you."

He then turned away. He could no longer stand the sight of the castle. He didn't think he ever could look at it again.


	4. The People of Illyria

A hazy fog spread through the land in a dreary gray blanket. There was barely a sign of the morning sun from under the thick layer of clouds and the night's chill had not let up. The sound of the bird's songs couldn't even be heard, but that wasn't anything different. The birds rarely sang these days. Something was out there that drove them out of their trees, something that began with the word G.

Damn ugly creatures! The Gears hadn't been seen in a long time but that didn't mean they were gone. No, they were out there for sure. And because of that they had to be extra careful.

Something moved nearby. A scruffy-bearded guard who had once worked with the king and was now reduced to guarding a simple and modest town turned the corner of his eye. He watched as a bird−−a hawk−−suddenly landed on a post next to him. The tall man sat and stared at the creature. It didn't spook when he looked at it when most animals would bolt the split second they met eye to eye.

They exchanged glances. Its eyes were a bright observant yellow.

"Get." He swatted at it and the bird took off.

Well, at least some sort of bird came his way. It just wasn't the sort he expected.

* * *

Ky reckoned he had gotten at least two hours worth of sleep−−give or take. He had been too restless and he just couldn't get the images of the castle out of his head. It added more bloody horrors into his mind. He couldn't say what the worst scene he had ever come across. There were just too many. Maybe this one climbed to the top currently.

He didn't want to go back in his mind to go through the list. Instead, he tried to concentrate on what was going on now.

That was going to be a hard task to ask for.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Jest chanted like a child near him. He looked just as tired but he tried to keep his spirits up, as usual.

"Jester, please stop that," Ky said and then yawned.

"I just want to get to that town the hawk says he saw and find a bed." He tilted his head back to look for Golden Eye, and then looked back at Benison who was guided by Hope with her arm hooked in his.

"Golden Eye doesn't speak to me," he said. "I see what he sees."

Jester went silent to muse that over. "Well . . .answer the question. Are we there yet?"

"Soon."

They continued on with most of them turning their eyes up when the trees cleared and walked into a field. In the west, jagged cliffs laid out in the distance with a large crater below. There were sharp rocks lining it that looked like teeth. The ground was solid but there were unsteady areas, too.

Golden Eye led them around it and farther on. And just when the knights−−even Ky himself began to get frustrated the more they had to follow the bird, something appeared in the distance. Ky squinted to see it.

Yes! Yes! It was the town Benison spoke of. He was so excited he wanted to boot Indigo into a run but he contained himself.

Jester saw it too and said, "Wait a minute. Is that what I think it is?"

"It seems so."

"Permission to run ahead and jump on the nearest person and kiss them!"

Ky snickered, the first expression of amusement in felt in a long while. And this−−this was just an utter feeling of relief. Meeting these people would not only answer his questions but aid his knights as well.

"No, Jester. Just hold on."

Jester moaned and then jogged up in front with Javelin. His horse bobbed its head when he passed it.

"Careful!"

"Excuse me!"

After a few paces Jester slowed down to a walk and fidgeted. As they neared, Ky began to feel just as anxious.

Ahead, he could see two men standing at the border between the town and the field, staring as they approached. They stood like statues. Their eyes were fixed on the knights. They were very tall and muscular men, nearly as tall as Jester.

Ky passed them a faint smile, the best he could manage. "Finally."

"Finally," one of them returned.

Then, Jester said to them, "Are you going to stand there or are you going to let us pass?"

That seemed to jar them out of their shock.

One of them took a step aside and gestured a hand. "Come in, come in. Please."

The knights walked past them, and when Ky did he nodded deeply. In return the men gave a bow as if he were royalty. It was rather awkward. Ky turned his head away and looked into the town they entered.

After a few a few steps in, a group of the town's people turned their attention to them, stopping what they were doing. Most of them looked like startled deer.

Then, suddenly a girl screamed: _"Knights! Knights!"_

Moments following, more people closed in on them and wooed like they were something holy. A couple tried to touch them. One, a young girl reached out and tried to touch Indigo but the horse snorted, pinned his ears back and sidestepped. Ky held a hand out to stop her. "Don't, don't."

Ahead, he saw a lucky boy stroking the neck of Javelin's white horse.

"He's tired but he likes to be petted," Javelin said, allowing him to be honored to pet the horse like it was domestic.

Then, he heard a girl shriek and giggle. Ky looked over to see Jester kiss a girl, leaning her down as he did then set her free. She covered her mouth while she blushed.

He actually did it, he said to himself.

Ky then swung a leg over and dismounted from his saddle. He looked around and saw desperate and pleased faces feasting on him. They made him anxious. He knew he had a big job ahead of him here.

"Who . . ." he said to the air, "Who here−−"

One of the tall men he saw earlier pushed his way through the crowd with them giving way to his girth and stopped a few paces from the young knight. Two more joined his side, taking positions like bodyguards.

"Thank you for coming," one of them said. "Tell us if you have heard any news from the kingdom."

Ky looked around himself. He would be a fool if he said their king was dead in front of everyone here.

"I will need to talk to your superiors in private," he said. "And anyone who has served the king."

One bowed his head. "That would be us."

Ky stared at them. He wanted to start talking then and there but he had to keep these people in mind.

He sighed and dropped his armored shoulders. "I need to talk to you−−about your king, about what's been happening here. But may I do that until later? I'm tired and so are my knights."

"Alright. We look forward to it. May I ask you your name?"

"Ky. Ky Kiske,"

"Sir Ky Kiske?"

He nodded while the tall man stared at him in shock. "I was expecting someone older."

Ky grimaced. "That's not the first time I heard that."

The man snapped himself out of it. "Come, come. Get some rest and we will meet again in the town hall. It's the building next to the clock tower."

He nodded. "I'll be there."

* * *

The knights were given free housing, like often, and Ky's hostess was more than pleased to have him. She introduced herself as Salli, a modest and pleasant blonde-haired woman. She was somewhere in her late twenties, perhaps peaked thirty, and quite pretty, he might add.

She led him into one of the rooms on the second floor. The room smelled of fresh pine and the walls and floor was polished into a faint shine. It was nothing extravagant but it was all Ky needed. Just a place to rest.

She went to the bed and patted it. "Why don't you lie down?"

Ky sighed in relief. "Thank you." He walked to the offered bed and set Furaiken against the wall beside it (Salli's eyes darted at the sight of the blade) and literally dropped onto the bed. His legs kicked when he landed. He couldn't bring himself to sit first, his body just gave in.

Nearby, Salli took a step back and held a hand over her mouth to hold back a giggle.

Okay, maybe it was a bit rude of him but. . .

He laid there staring up at the ceiling with one leg dangling over the side, and then sat up. He reached for his dirty boots and pulled them off.

The woman watched him and said, "I can wash your uniform for you."

Ky looked down on himself. Yes, he needed his clothes cleaned indeed. Every piece, actually. His shirt and pants, too.

"Well, that would be nice. . ." He hesitated. What about−−

She smiled. "I can get you some clean clothes while you wait."

"That would be very nice of you. I'd hate to wear this much longer."

"It's Gear blood, isn't it?"

"It is."

"I'll do something immediately then."

* * *

The shirt his hostess gave him was a bit big, though he was very grateful. The shirt and pants she gave him were white, too, which he appreciated. But that didn't matter. Even if she had gotten him black clothes he would appreciate it just the same. With it on his now clean skin, he felt like a citizen, which he rarely felt−−if ever. All he knew was war.

He even stepped outside with it on for a little while and managed not to get noticed. He could hide from the knights and not get noticed. A few passed by him completely unaware they had passed their young leader. To them, he was just a blonde teen standing near a local inn getting some air.

But then again . . .

One young knight in red and white did a double-take and stopped in his tracks. He looked at him with a puzzled looked on his face.

"Ky?"

He smiled.

The knight, Jester, who he had known since his training at the academy stared at him before he walked to him. There was no hiding from him.

"What are you doing?" he said in a scolding tone.

"A young lady here offered to clean my uniform, so she gave me these clothes while I wait." He looked around briefly, glancing at the modest buildings, the clean and well kept streets and the sparse people who walked by. He then looked at the tall building in the far distance with a large circular clock on the face of it. His next destination.

"Sir Ky? Sir Ky?"

He turned his head and saw his hostess standing in front of the doorway of the inn with her hands folded.

"Your uniform is cleaned," she said. "Some of it is still stained. I cleaned it the best I could."

Then, Jester stepped forward and stopped in front of her. He bent down, grabbed the end of his skirt and pointed to it.

"I got this spot. . ."

She bent down and tried to look where he was pointing. "I don't see anything."

Jester snickered. "You're such a turkey. That's because I'm playing." He grinned, showing all his teeth, which made her lips pull back into a faint grimace. Jester noticed the poor attempt to smile. "Can you try better than that?"

"Jester," Ky said, "I have to meet with the guards here. Please behave." He went back inside and returned to the room where his uniform was carefully draped on a chair. He put it on anyhow. He brushed the clothing and tightened his belts down to his gauntlets before he stepped out again. When he did he saw the woman giggling as Jester said:

"I was hit on the head and went flying. Tall things tend to fall over easily, you know. I nearly landed upside down against the wall!"

"Were you okay?"

"Yeah. When I got up I picked the guy up and hanged him by the ankles to see what it was like."

"That's horrible!"

"But it was funny, huh?"

She giggled.

Ky stepped forward and when he did Jester wrapped one arm around her. "Look Ky, she's finally laughing." He then took her jaw in his hand. "Doesn't she have a pretty smile?"

She giggled, embarrassed, and shook her face free.

"Is he bothering you?" Ky asked her.

"No, not at all. He's sweet!"

"Good. If you both would excuse me, I have to go." He passed them, and then Jester asked:

"Ky, where are you going?"

"To meet with the guards, remember?" He turned and continued on. After a few steps Jester came running after him and began chanting, "Can I come? Can I come? Can I come?"

Ky shot him a look. "No. The guards asked for me to meet with them and−−"

Jester suddenly changed the channel to serious. "Wait, Ky. I was there, too. Maybe I can add a few things to the pot."

Ky looked at him a long moment. "Well. . ."

"I got it," he said. "I'll take this as business. Knight's honor." He raised a hand.

Ky looked up at the clock tower. Both hands were on 12.

"I suppose," he said. "You were there after all."

"Exactly. I'm never going to forget that."

"Neither will I."


	5. The Guards

The town hall was not only charming but a well-to-do place. The floor was pure white (Ky was afraid to step on it with his boots.) and the walls were painted beige. Along the walls, glowing lamps were lined in a single row down the hallway. There was a warm smell about it, a smell he didn't recognize. He supposed he spent too much time on the battlefield to enjoy the simple pleasures in life−−like earlier when wearing everyday clothes mattered.

Jester followed at his side, looking every which way. His green eyes were bright and alert. He was full of energy but when wasn't he? He knew him for four years. When he wasn't perky and getting himself into trouble then something was wrong.

Ky slowed when he came to a door on the left. It was open to welcome them while a figure stood beside it. Beside the door was an alive and complete armored guard he had seen in the castle. Ky stopped and stared at him, and so did Jester.

"It's good to see you again, Sir Ky," the guard said.

Ky blinked. "Again?"

The man behind the armor chuckled. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

"I . . ." He shook his head. "No, I don't."

"I spoke with you earlier. I'm the one who invited you here."

Ky left his mouth open a moment before he said, "Oh! I'm sorry."

The guard chuckled again. "Please, come in and we will speak." He then turned and went inside the room. Ky glanced at Jester who snickered. His face was twisted in a stupefied look with the corner of his mouth pulled back and one brow cocked. He was close to bursting into laughter.

"Jester, don't."

"I won't."

"I don't see what's funny anyway."

"Just look at that outfit!"

"It's the same as the dead men in the castle."

"Yeah, but that was different. I won't laugh in a dead man's face."

"I know."

He stepped inside with Jester following. Across from them three guards dressed in armor stood. They were all silent, staring at each other. And then the guard on the far left said, "Welcome. I hope the both of you are more rested. We are anxious to hear what you have to say." His attention turned to Jester. "And may I ask who you are?"

"Jester. How do you do?"

Ky glanced at him through the corner of his eye.

The guard returned to Ky. "Your Lieutenant?"

"Loyal sidekick," Jester said then grinned.

_I'm going to regret bringing him,_ Ky said to himself.

"Hmm. Please, tell me what has been happening in our land. What have you seen?"

Ky and Jester exchanged glances.

_Please don't say anything out of line_, Ky wanted to say, and then said to the guard, "I'm afraid I have bad news." He though over his words carefully. "After a messenger told me about the situation here I immediately gathered what knights I had in handy−−I had little time, you see−−and came to Illyria. We encountered Gears and−−"

"Tell them the good part, Ky," Jester muttered.

He ignored him. "It was a large army but those Gears are no longer a threat. However, I knew they weren't the only ones so we moved on. That was when . . . when we came across the castle." He paused then went on. "The castle was in shambles. Tell me, what happened there?"

"Gears attacked the castle. Our magic was no match for them, unlike your knights."

Beside him, Jester snickered. Or huffed. Or both.

"It was so sudden. We fought them the best we could. Many of our comrades fell before our very eyes. The three of us knew we could not hold them back forever so we left the others to protect the king and went to find help−−from the knights. We never encountered such a Gear invasion before."

"_Bullshit!_" Jester coughed into his fist. "_Bullshit!_" He then waved a hand in front of his face. "Excuse me, I must be allergic to bullshit."

Ky gritted his teeth and muttered to him, "Jester, do you need to leave the room?"

"Yes, I do."

"Please." Ky nodded his head to the door.

Jester turned and left, closing the door behind himself. Then, through a small window on it Ky saw him pull his head back and burst out into hysterical laughter.

Ky sighed and put a hand to his forehead.

"Hmm, interesting fellow," one of the guards said. "Does he always act like that?"

Ky cast his eyes down. "I'm afraid he does." He raised his eyes again, reverting back to the leader of the Holy knights again. "As you were saying?"

"As I was saying, the kingdom has never encountered threats of his nature from the Gears. It was as if, after all this time, they decided to attack." He sighed behind his armor. "What signs did you see at the castle?"

Ky shook his head. "Nothing good. It's ruined and . . .and . . ." He was relieved he couldn't see their faces. He finally said, "Your king is dead."

Silence. And very awkward silence. It made him want to take back what he had said.

"Our message came too late," one said.

"We misjudged," said another.

"I'm sorry. Do you think there are any other survivors? Are you the only ones who escaped?"

"If there had been any other survivors they would have found us. And if the king was at risk they would sacrifice their lives to protect him."

Ky wanted to keep his options about himself but how could he with what he was hearing?

_Oh Lord, _he prayed within himself, _let there be a chance. Don't let it end here. Is this your will? If it is let these men keep this kingdom alive. Their people, at least, need that._

"Sir Ky?"

He blinked and lifted his head. "Yes."

"What can you and your knights do? The kingdom has always relied on itself but we're calling out for help now."

"Don't be ashamed. I will get in contact with the headquarters in Paris and have knights stationed here."

"How long will that take?"

"There is no direct contact right now but I do have a way to send them a message. I will do it right after I leave our meeting here."

"Please do so, Sir Ky. There is nothing else we can tell you."

"Then I won't waste any more time. I'll see what I can do."

The three bowed.

"We will hold you no longer. Go."

* * *

"This is bullshit, Ky! They say they're a bunch of heroes but then they run away and leave the others and their king to die." Jester turned around after walking backwards in front of him and walked by his side.

"They said they went to get help," Ky said.

"All three of them? I call that running away. I mean one guy could've stayed behind to act as commander. I bet the others were confused when the real one did fall. And the king. They should've had somebody to keep some sense and fight. God forbid, if you were incapacitated, someone would step in."

"They tried−−"

"Yeah, days later._ Days later, Ky!_"

"That's enough, Jester. I still have a lot to do. Let it rest."

Jester opened his mouth to argue but thought it over and decided against it.

"I'm sorry, Ky. I'm sorry." He sighed. "_You're _the one who needs the rest. You look exhausted." He jumped in front of him and walked backwards like he had done when he confronted him about the guards' story.

"I can't," Ky said. "I have to relay a message to headquarters about the situation here as I promised them. I need to find Benison."

"Oh, you're going carrier hawk, huh? Golden Eye can do that? Good idea. Let me find him! You tell me what headquarters needs to know and I'll find Benison."

Ky watched him a few seconds, noting his sincerity, then said, "All right. I trust you, Jester."

"When don't you?" He grinned at him.

Ky cracked a faint smile and then said, "All right, here it is. Listen up."

* * *

He had gotten three hours of sleep after talking to Jester (Jester practically forced him to) and felt more energy when he woke. But that didn't mean everything was alright.

Once his mind came back to him and he remembered where he was, what his duties were−−and who he was, he sat up. He gathered his thoughts, going over what was next to come.

As he sat there, in the silence, something came into the ambient of his mind. It alerted him immediately, pulling him out of any drowsiness that remained. He stopped listening to the outside and listened on the inside.

Something was wrong. It wasn't an incoming storm. It was thicker.

Gears. It had to be.

Ky threw the blanket from his body and jumped to his feet. He hurriedly put on his boots and ran out the door, down the stairs and out into the street. He dodged a man in his path, nearly running into him as he went.

He ran full out, catching a few eyes of the knights who happened to spot him, and skidded to a stop at the gates of the town. Two of the guards began to turn to him before he called, "Attention!"

"What is it?"

He caught his breath and said, "Did you see any signs of Gears?"

The two glanced at each other then back at him. "No. Why?"

"Watch the outside. Watch it carefully. I'll be back! There's someone I need to find."

He took off again. He kept his eyes open for any uniformed knight and soon found one. He ran to a knight dressed in white and pink and then stopped. Pebbles slid under him.

"Ky," the knight, Hope, said. "What's making you run like that? You look flushed."

Ky panted before saying, "I need Javelin. Have you seen him?"

There was a look of worry and confusion on her face before she said, "You mean the bloke with the flag? I've seen him a bit but I haven't seen him lately. The last time I saw him he was on the street with his horse. Why? What's going on?"

"I just have this feeling."

He took off again, this time towards the stables where his and Javelin's horses were being kept. And by his luck the young knight was walking his way before he could reach it.

Ky stopped and held his chest while he gasped for air. It felt like he was going to collapse.

"Ky? What's going on?"

He picked his head up with his bangs sticking to his sweat-damp forehead. "Javelin . . . I need you to . . . Get your horse. Scout ahead. I think . . . there's Gears out there. If . . . no, when you see them . . . come back and let me know." His mouth was dry down to his throat.

Javelin nodded quickly. "Yes, sir." He turned and ran.

Ky watched him a moment then wiped a hand across his sweating forehead. He put his hands on his thighs and caught the rest of his breath. When he recovered and straightened, Javelin galloped his horse past him with his flag leaning on his shoulder. Ky watched him go then walked off.

He returned to the inn and once entering the room he took Furaiken and went back outside.

Now was a good time to get something to drink to soothe his dry and burning throat.

* * *

Sol tilted the end of Fuuenken and lit a cigarette, then blew out the first puff of nicotine from between his lips. As he smoked the cigarette, he watched the activity of the street across from him. By the wall of a building, two teenagers were talking to one of the knights. A few of the townspeople tried talking to him, too, mostly in admiration and young girls flirted with him. Fools. Sometimes coming to civilization became down right annoying, but at least he got free food and rooming. It was better than the past decades of his life when living was hell, hunting live animals and sleeping on the ground half the time.

Maybe being a knight wasn't all that bad. But there was one thing . . .

Sitting on the edge of a porch and swinging one leg, he caught the sight of white and blue at the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly, released a puff of smoke and saw Ky walking towards him.

The boy stopped and looked into his eyes.

"Be on your guard, Sol," he said. "There may be Gears−−"

Sol turned his head the other way and mumbled, "I don't need you to tell me that."


	6. Fight for Illyria

The guards were watching him but he was nearly oblivious to their very presence. He was focused outside the town, listening in and out of his own senses.

It was quiet. But there was always quiet before the storm.

He looked over and saw Sol watching just the same, only at a distance. Ky looked at him not with untrusting eyes but with curious eyes. How did he know the Gears were out there, possibly not too far away, before the word was spread?

It didn't matter. Why not forget about it?

He squinted. There was something in the distance. It was white and a staff was erected. It was coming their way at a good speed.

Javelin!

Ky planted his boots firmly into the ground as he watched him approach. He could feel his magic's energy running through him.

Javelin passed the two guards and pulled his horse to a halt. "Gears!"

"Where?"

"About a few miles back. Near the canyon we passed on the way here."

Are they coming this way?" Ky asked, becoming more alarmed. They were closer than he thought.

"I don't know."

Ky shook his head. "It doesn't matter anyway. To arms."

Javelin made a short salute and then booted his horse into a gallop. He began calling into the streets to the knights, "To arms! To arms!" with his flag held high so he could be seen.

Ky then glanced over to Sol. "Go ahead."

Ky ran the other way to the stables and hastily retrieved Indigo. He only saddled him and harnessed him with plain leather reins, and then did a swift one-handed swing onto his seat the moment Indigo made his first movement forward while he held Furaiken. He charged the big stallion through the gates and passed a few knights as he went down the field.

Closing in on the canyon, he could see the Gears, not a small group but an army already engaged with the knights who met them. Ky did not hesitate as he charged in at full speed and gave a hard swing at a Gear lunging at him. His blade connected with its neck, going through its flesh, muscle and cut through bone. Thick blood sprayed and its head separated from its neck and fell to the ground.

Ky continued.

He swung his blade, fully charged with its magic married with his. He struck another Gear with it immediately going down. He glanced around afterwards. The sounds of the Gears were rising while their claws and teeth flashed. The knights' numbers began to grow since he entered the battlefield.

More were coming.

* * *

Jester pulled back on the string of his long bow and released an arrow. As it flew the tip turned into a ball of fire and then exploded when it hit the side of a Gear. He then pivoted, released, and repeated it again and again, seconds apart.

He drew another arrow, loaded it and searched for another target. As he did he spotted Javelin and his horse fighting uncomfortably close to the edge of the canyon. There were three large Gears trying to drive him closer to it. Javelin had the end of his flag pointed at them as if he was brandishing a lance.

Not good enough.

"Javelin!"

The moment he called after him a Gear charged at the young knight. It caught his horse off guard and spooked it. The animal reared and threw Javelin off and onto the ground. While he fell his flag flew out of his hand and went down into the canyon. After a moment, Javelin realized it was out of his grasp and crawled on his belly to the very edge. He reached a hand out into the air in vain. "NO!"

Jester ran to him, grabbed him by the back of his cape and pulled him to his feet. He turned briefly to fire an arrow which struck a Gear eyeing them.

"My flag! My flag!" Javelin looked down into the canyon, searching for a sign of it.

"Forget about the damn flag."

"I'm never supposed to drop the flag."

"Don't worry, kid, I got your back."

With an arrow notched, Jester began to back up, forcing Javelin to move.

* * *

Ky swung his sword and brought another Gear down. He swung again and while it fell a swordsman finished it off with a single thrust downward with his own blade.

More Gears fell until they began to dwindle and until the air went silent. Ky was still on his guard with his sword's tip pointed to the ground and his eyes scanned the area. Then, in the distance, he saw something coming their way; blue and white in color. He squinted and then dismounted from his saddle. He stood a few moments more and then realized what it was. The three guards were walking towards them. Ky relaxed his grip on his sword a bit.

He then heard over his shoulder: "Where the hell were you guys?"

It was Jester.

"Now you get here? You're too late. What did you do? Have a picnic on the way?"

Ky turned his head. "Jester."

Jester took a step back and said, "I'm only telling the truth."

The three guards stopped before Ky but Jester interrupted again.

"No wonder you lost. Can you run in that armor? Face it, we're faster, stronger−−"

"Jester, that's enough!" Ky shouted, then forced himself to calm. He turned his head back to the three guards. "I apologize for his behavior−−"

"No," one of them said, "He is right in a way. Your knights are better than our forces. You are a good leader. You are a young but wise leader."

Ky shook his head. "But _you_ are without one. I'll see to it that the knights take care of your land. They are already on their way. When they do arrive, I will leave. I have other matters to address and more countries to protect. There are storms out there."

"Very well," one of them said. "I understand your obligations as leader of the Sacred Order. But I hope to see you again."

Ky only nodded and said to himself, _I cannot bring myself to return here though. I cannot bear it. After all the places−−_

"I promise."

He hated lying.


	7. Maiden of the Grove

Ky woke with a start. It felt like a shock from his own magic when he came to. He soon glanced around his surroundings. He wasn't in a barrack or safehouse, he was lying in his own bed in his own comfortable house with light beige walls, a study, a fine collection of teacups and a lonely bedroom. It was comfortable but he wasn't happy.

His eyes focused and he became more alert when he felt the sunbeams warm his back. He turned his head to see a new sun from behind soft blue curtains. It was possibly six o'clock. He had beaten his alarm clock. Again.

It was a habit of his. Even after the war he could never sleep late no matter how tired he was. Always at first sunlight his eyes were open. He thought he would be able to rest once Justice was killed but it never went that way. Sometimes his memories became dreams−−and nightmares. But unlike real dreams, he couldn't forget what they were. They always followed him throughout the day.

He turned his head and saw on the nightstand beside him that his clock read 5:50 a.m.

Close.

Reluctantly, he pulled himself out of bed, got dressed into a shoulderless white shirt and then groomed himself. It was while he was finishing his routine when his mind clearly grasped onto what had to be addressed: at least two reports he had not yet finished last night, confirm a meeting with President Gabriel, report to the superiors over the IPF on the highest priority case and−−Sol . . . Where was Sol?

He turned while his mind busied him with his next steps. The first? The answer would come when he got to the IPF's headquarters.

When he got there he found it was none of the above.

"Ky! Ky! Hey, Ky!"

It was Jester's voice. Officer Jester now. He called himself a puppy, following Ky where he went. He didn't expect him to join the IPF but a few months after he did.

At the corner of his eye he saw a figure approach him and then suddenly something came into his vision.

"News flash, Ky! Look at what I found. And at this early in the day."

A piece of paper was shoved in front of his face, nearly to the tip of his nose. He took it and looked it over.

"A report on a Gear?"

"And a serious one at that," Jester said. "They're so shaken they decided to offer a reward this high."

Ky mused and put a hand to his chin. "Hmm. I'm going to investigate this further and get more information. Were you told anything before you handed this to me? Who gave it to you?"

Jester shrugged. "Just another officer. I guess it was a game of relay until I gave it to you. At least everybody got a look at it."

Ky narrowed his eyes. "Which shouldn't be." He folded the paper and put it into his pocket. "If this Gear is this dangerous then people should be kept away from it. I don't want anyone rushing in to claim the bounty. They'll be killed."

"You have a point, Ky. A bounty like that is pretty tempting. I'll check around and collect any other copy, if there are any."

"Thank you, Jester, that would be for the best."

He sighed. Another Gear. His life didn't center much around Gears anymore, but now with this circulating in the building it caught his attention. It was like something was calling him.

"If anyone asks where I am, tell them I've gone to an emergency case."

With that, he walked away.

"Wait! Ky, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Furaiken."

* * *

His investigations, questions and traveling came down to a place called the Grove. It was a lovely and flourishing place, but he got little on the reported Gear. All he knew was when men came here they never returned. Every poor soul wound up dead. But Ky had no fear no matter what they said. He had been a Holy Knight after all.

The foliage smelled ripe and almost welcoming, but he would be a fool to fall for such an assumption. This was a dark place, a place that reached out for your death.

His boots broke branches and stirred dry leaves from under him. It was hard to see where he was going. The forest was thick. He could barely see the sky through the overcrowding branches above. There were times he thought he was going in circles. But he was too much of an old hand. How could he doubt his own sense of direction?

Then, soon an opening appeared in the distance. Could this be it? Could this be the Grove?

He walked to it. Some light shone into the opening. The trees parted like curtains to a stage. He stopped at the border. It didn't look like a prelude to a death, it looked rather beautiful. Healthy green grass spread throughout the clearing with variations of flowers amongst them. They seemed to have been tended.

In the far distance there was a creek and shortly beyond its banks were worn statues. He saw a deer peeking at him with a startled gaze when it spotted him.

This was where the fear Gear lived?

Shaking his head, he stepped father in and towards the running creek. The deer bolted. And that was when he heard an almost childlike voice behind him.

"What are you doing here? Go away."

Alerted, Ky turned his head and there stood a young woman in a black and white dress. She seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Go away. Why are you doing this?"

"What? Miss, why are you here?" Ky walked towards her and while he closed in she put one hand by her cheek with her eyes down.

"If you value your life, you should−−" Her eyes suddenly widened when she saw the long blade at his side. At his distance now her eyes somehow looked red.

"No!" She then whispered: "Why?"

Then, by his surprise, nearly at the suddenness of the blink of an eye she changed into another image. The girl had a set of mix-matched wings, a thick tail and she was wearing an outfit that left little to the imagination. The best trait of modesty of it was the white sleeves that reached to her wrists.

What was this?

Then, just as fast, he saw a flash of green, and through it he saw an axe and a hooded face. His instincts took control and made his body leap back with his agile legs. A green axe cut into the ground where he had been standing, leaving a deep indentation behind.

"I'm sorry!"

On his guard, he looked across at her. She was on her own defense−−and afraid. Still, he didn't let up. He took a tight grip on Furaiken.

"You're. . .you're the Gear?"

"Go−−" She clasped her hands against the sides of her head and tensed. She shook with her head bowed. Then, something formed from her green wing. That hooded figure appeared again, raising its arms and motioned its hands like a magician doing a trick. But this was no trick. It conjured up what looked like a dragon's head.

He watched in awe.

The massive green dragon opened its jaws and out from it, energy built and then it spewed a beam of light. Ky's dumb awe broke when he saw it. He was blinded at first but his senses came back to him quickly. He dashed to the side and rolled to the ground, just missing being attacked.

He heard the girl scream. He looked up and saw her on the ground, thrown by her own power. Ky bared his teeth, leapt to his feet and charged her.

She picked herself as he approached and when she saw him arch his sword back to strike she spun around almost squeamishly and hit him with something large and white attached to her arm. It made contact with his chest and made him stumble back.

Where did that come from?

"I'm sorry," she said.

He planted his feet on the ground again. After he stabilized himself a figure from her white wing exposed itself and released a strange creature that flew at him with large shark-like teeth. It snapped at him but before it could reach him he thrust Furaiken and called, "Stun Edge!"

A small charge of his magic launched from his blade and clashed into the thing, destroying it. Then with some hesitation he did the same action to the Gear. It struck her just as sudden and brought her to the ground.

As soon as she fell he literally pounced on her with his sword raised, the tip pointed at her with his teeth bared like a vicious animal. There was all rage in him. He barely resembled the kind and patient young man everyone knew.

She shielded herself with her hands and wings. Every once in a while she peeked out from under her wings, and within them he saw the sight of a scared and innocent young woman, and he was over top of her, seconds away from slaying her.

His visage slowly melted away and he lowered his sword as he looked down on the human side of her. No, she didn't deserve to die. She wasn't a Gear. This was just a girl, a girl cursed with a Gear's body.

Ky rose and then held a hand out to her. It was his turn to say, "I'm sorry."

She blinked at the half-gloved hand. "What do you want?"

"I am offering to help you up. Please, take my hand. I am sorry for my actions."

She mouthed something inaudible then took his hand. He pulled her up to her feet and the two were face to face. He found himself locked in her red eyes. Those eyes. . .

"You said you were sorry," she said, almost in awe as well. "No one said they were sorry after attacking me before. Is this a trick?" He looked down and saw he was still holding her hand, but the connection was broken when she took a step back.

"It's no trick." He lowered Furaiken into the grass and stood up again with his palms out to her.

She watched him.

"Let me explain myself," he said. "I came because there is a bounty stating a Gear is here. I suspect you are that Gear." He knew the obvious sounded stupid but he wanted to hear what she had to say.

She lowered her head and looked at the ground. "Y-yes."

Clean and simple.

"But I see no Gear here," he said.

She picked her head up with her brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

He shrugged casually. "I don't see a Gear, just a lost girl." He grinned.

Slowly, a smile reached her lips, too, and tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"It was a hoax," he said. He nodded at his own conclusion.

There was a long silence between them. Ky waited for her to say something but she didn't. After saying something like that he thought she would. She only stared at him. It was an awkward sort of silence. He hated such silence when there was something to say. He had to break it, so he glanced around.

"So, this is where you live."

What a dull way to start a conversation in this sort of situation. It felt one of those "What do you think of the weather?" icebreakers, but at least it was something. Besides, he doubted anyone talked to her. Who else did she talk to? The animals? She probably did.

"I lived here for most of my life," she said, her voice more natural now.

"That would make you?"

"Three."

Ky's mouth dropped. "Three years old? You're only three years old and all this? When did this begin?"

"Soon after I came here."

"How soon?"

"I don't remember. Two years ago I think."

He shook his head and said, "I will try to make this stop. I think you deserve that. Now that I am aware of you and this place, I will pull down the bounties on you. After all, there is no Gear." He passed her another smile, the best he could make out. It was a rather good one this time. "And the sooner the better. I know there is much more to say between us and you would like to have a little more company, but who knows when the next person will walk into the Grove?"

He began to turn and that was when she stopped him.

"Wait. May I ask you your name?"

"Officer Ky Kiske."

"Officer." She nodded to him as if approving his name.

"And you?" he asked.

"Dizzy."

"Dizzy. Goodbye, Dizzy." He then turned his back and walked away.

"Officer!" she called after him.

He paused.

"I forgive you!"

Ky smiled as he left. His hopes had come true. The Gear here wasn't as he expected. There was no mindless beast or monster. His eyes were more open to the truth.

Dizzy watched him go. She wanted him to run after him and make him stay. He had been the only one who spoke to her in a while besides Testament. Although she hated fighting, she wouldn't have met him and find he was a rare human who didn't hate her. And this one was not blind. But why did he have to leave so soon? He would have been such good company. So now it was back to her solitude and loneliness.

She watched him until he was gone.

She could still feel the hand he touched. He had a strong but gentle grip.

Deep down, somehow, she knew she would see him again, and maybe he would offer that hand again.


	8. Hello Again

"Dizzy! Dizzy, wait! Where "Come on, Dizzy, we landed already!"

While tying a pink cloth on her head, Dizzy turned her attention away from the mirror and looked towards the door of her quarters. It was May's voice.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, come in, May."

She tied the knot just as May walked in. She looked on at her through the mirror that made it seem like she was peering into another world, a world she always wanted. She was inside a small but comfortable room with striped wallpaper. There was a bed against the wall to sleep on instead of the ground and a small window near it. By the bed she had taped pictures of animals, flowers and trees. But it wasn't the same as actually being able to touch one. She also had a few pictures of places she had been to, Italy, China and France for instance. She had been to France only once. Now it was her second visit.

May whistled at her. "Looking good, Dizzy. You're going to knock the guys dead."

"What? I'm not going to hurt anybody."

May giggled. "It's just a saying, Dizzy. What I meant was you're going to impress them."

"Oh. Then why didn't you say it that way? Besides, I'm not going to impress anyone, I'm going to get away and have fun."

"Then why aren't you? April and I are waiting for you."

"Sorry. I'm ready now."

They both turned, but before they went into the hallway May looked over her shoulder. She was smiling, and then her lips fell into a worried frown. She pointed past her. "Dizzy, forgetting something?"

Dizzy looked to where she was pointing. On the knob of her closet hung a blue cape she wore on the surface to hide her wings and tail. "Oh!" She quickly grabbed it and then wrapped it over her shoulders and clasped the gold button on the front as she returned to May.

"That's better. We don't want anybody staring at your tail."

They walked into the hallway and up to the deck. The wind brought the warm air to her when she arrived. She smiled at the sensation. The majority of the other girls were outside but none of them had left yet.

"Where's April?" Dizzy asked as she scanned the area.

"Over here." May led her to the side of the ship. She went on a few paces, stepping over the graffiti "Love Johnny" underfoot until she finally saw April leaning against the railing. She was looking on into the dock like a scout.

"April, look who I found!"

April turned her head and grinned her charming grin. "Hi, Dizzy, about time. Are you ready to explore Paris?"

She nodded.

"Well, then . . ." April surveyed the area again and then turned her attention back to May and Dizzy. "We'll wait for Johnny to say it's a go and then we can leave. May, can you find Johnny?"

May nodded. "Right. I'll be back."

May took off running.

* * *

Dizzy watched her reflection on the clear waters of Paris below her as she walked across the wooden dock to solid ground with a wicker basket hooked on her arm. April was in front of her and May behind her like guards. After taking a few steps ahead of the dock, she stopped and glanced back at the leviathan that was the Mayship.

"Where should we go first?" May said.

"I don't know," Dizzy said. "Leap asked me to get some supplies for the kitchen. I've got the list."

"Ooh, what are we having for dinner?" April asked.

"Chicken stew."

"Sounds good."

"And I'm helping," Dizzy added.

"Then you know what you're doing," May said. "Are you learning a lot of stuff?"

"Yes," Dizzy said. "And everyone else is teaching me other things, too." She passed her a smile.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Friendship." Her voice was in a soft whisper.

April turned her head over her shoulder to look at her. "Everyone likes you here."

Dizzy ducked her head slightly and smiled. "Thank you, April. You know, when I first came here I didn't think anyone would like me because I'm−−" She cut herself short and looked around. She couldn't say anything more. They were only paces away from the crowds and crowds had ears.

"A little shy?" April said.

Dizzy smiled. "Yes, a little shy."

"And soon you're not going to be shy anymore," May said.

Dizzy looked back at her. "Do you think so?"

"Yep! You've gotten a lot better since the first time you came to the Mayship."

"That's true but what about other people? They're not going to accept me."

"Well, you just stick with us." May closed in when civilization came more into view, and then shielded her eyes. "Looks like something's going over there." She pointed eastward. "Shall we?"

Dizzy had been away from the Mayship a few times now like she had stepped out of the grove and into the arms of the pirates. Now she could step out of the Mayship. What was holding was holding her back? She had been among humanity before.

She swallowed and nodded.

"Good!" May exclaimed and sprinted ahead, quickly distancing herself from them. April turned her head to Dizzy and smiled. Dizzy looked at her freckled face and returned a gentle smile.

"We better hurry up before we lose her," April said.

"Right."

The two then took off after her and once May noticed they were running to catch up she ran began running, too, trying to keep ahead. April sped up and so did Dizzy. Soon the girls started into a race. They giggled, trying to beat each other for the front. Dizzy lacked behind a bit.

"Come on, slow poke!" April called back to her.

What they came to was an open air market full of various vendors selling things from food, clothes, and trinkets. Their giggles slowly died down as they looked around, searching for anything that captured their interest. It was too much to decide; Dizzy was planning on her errands first.

"Look! Look!" May was pointing to something ahead and then darted to one of the vendors who had a selection of dresses that attracted her like she was being reeled in like a fish. April could do nothing but glance at Dizzy, shrug and follow May.

Dizzy was left standing there by herself. She moaned nervously before she walked towards the other girls. They were busy looking over the collection, going over each dress. She watched them a moment and then remembered the duties Leap sent her off for. She turned her head away and looked through the vendors around her. There was no sign of anyone selling food.

Completely unaware of April and May now, she moved on, weaving through a small crowd. She told herself to keep going, don't panic, don't let Necro take over.

The sweet aroma of flowers began to fill her nose. She inhaled it while she passed by a display of vibrant flowers. There was an explosion of colors there. She smiled. Perhaps after she picked up the supplies she could come back and get one for herself. She began to feel what May felt except her impulse wasn't so expensive.

As she passed the flowers another aroma came to her. She could smell food. She closed her eyes and let the delight in. Well, if there was food in the process of cooking then there was bound to be vegetables, fruit, bread and spices. She began to think she should have brought a bigger basket.

She drew herself towards it with April and May completely out of her mind. And then she was surrounded by merchants selling exactly what she wanted. Shyly, and soft-spoken, she bought a few vegetables, fruits and showed some ingredients to the merchant.

When she was through, she took a few steps ahead, ready to return to where she left April and May, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. All the color on her face went white and it felt like her stomach turned into iron. She gasped.

Hanging on a thong was a dead pig, its skin leathery and darkened with its head pointed to the ground. There was also plucked and headless ducks and chickens. There were live, caged chickens on the ground near her. A large man turned his attention to her once he noticed her.

Her vision a blur a moment, she put a hand to her racing heart and backed up, panting like she was going to have a panic attack. She then finally broke through and ran away, screaming. She dropped her basket when she took off.

She ran through the crowd, shoving one or two people as she went. She felt her breath short and shallow. She looked around frantically, searching desperately for her companions but she didn't see them.

"April? May?"

Nothing.

When she came near the edge of the market, possibly where they had come, she bumped into something, nearly making her fall.

"Ow! Oh, miss, be careful."

She looked up and found a young blonde man in a blue cape with a buckle on it in front of her. Concerned and solemn eyes stared back on her. Dizzy felt like a trapped animal. She wasn't sure if she should stand her ground or run.

She then saw a police badge on the side of his collar.

"Oh−−officer!" She took a hold of his wrist and began pulling him."There are dead animals over here."

He pulled away from her. "What? Is this some sort of a joke?"

"No, I−−"

His blue eyes fell into their curiosity a little more. He studied her a moment before he said, "Wait, have we met before? You seem familiar. . ."

She stared at him in return. She went over his features, but before she could come to her own conclusion he said, "You're from the Grove, aren't you?" He kept his voice low.

Her eyes locked into the depths of the ocean of his. She was almost drowning in them. "I. . . How did you−−" She broke away to glance around, making sure no one was in listening distance.

He then placed a hand on her shoulder, and beneath her cape her wing twitched. He lifted his hand. "You are. Why are you out here?"

Oh, it was him! The man she saw in the Grove in the white and blue uniform, the man who spared her. Ky.

"I came here with my friends."

Ky cocked his head to the side. "Your friends?"

"Yes, my friends April and May. We came here to enjoy Paris and I have to gather some supplies for dinner. It's been some time since we were on the surface. But. . ." She glanced around and put a finger to her bottom lip. "I lost them. After I saw those dead animals I ran away and I can't find them." Her eyes fell. "With all these people around, I'm afraid I might−−"

He laid a hand on her shoulder again and upon his touch she jumped. A couple of feathers fell to the ground hastily, and Ky saw them.

"I will help you," he said.

She was positive, this was him. He hadn't changed after they met.

Despite what happened, her face beamed. "You will?"

He nodded. "But I'll need some of _your_ help so we can track them down. Can you trace your steps back until you lost them?"

"Do I have to?" she asked nervously, thinking of those poor animals.

"Yes. They would be looking for you by now. We have to make sure we'll come into the same path."

"Well," she said in her timid voice and lifted her head. "I do trust you."

Something in his serious face lifted. There was a long moment of silence. There was something going on inside his head but for a man like him agreeing to work alongside a Gear, it was no surprise. She wondered if he would take it back.

He didn't. He offered his hand to her. "If you trust me then I trust you."

She smiled and took his hand. Oh yes! This was so familiar. Her hope to touch his hand again was granted.

"I remember," she whispered aloud.

"Well then, lead the way," he said.

"Oh. Right." She looked behind herself and winced after thinking she had to go back there. But she had to remind herself of April and May. She took a deep breath, turned around, and on heavy legs she led him down the aisles of vendors, looking on carefully. Ky was close to her. Perhaps there was less of a risk of her losing control of her powers with him.

Remembering the sights she passed by when she ran, she managed to do what he asked and retraced her steps. She knew where she was going when she came near the large display of flowers.

She stopped then and pointed ahead. "Up there. That's where I saw the dead animals."

He looked around and he was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"There she is!"

Alerted by the voice, Dizzy looked back and saw April and May running to her. Her heart leapt with joy and relief.

"April! May!" She ran to them. May was first to greet her. She literally slammed into her and wrapped her arms around her neck. Dizzy went out of breath a moment. April was next to hug her.

"Where did you go? What happened?"

"I wandered off to buy what was on the list. I got a few things−−but up there. . . " She pointed ahead, "I got scared and ran off. I'm sorry." She gestured to Ky. "But Ky here helped me."

April and May were staring at him with wide eyes. Then suddenly May grabbed her by the wrist and began to pull her away. "Dizzy, we gotta go. We gotta go. He's a cop!"

Ky's face turned sour. "Pirates? Your friends are pirates?"

"Well, yes−−"

May pulled on her but she resisted.

"Dizzy, we should go!"

May's voice was demanding.

Dizzy yanked herself free. "If we're going I have to get my basket. I dropped it."

"Where is it?"

She pointed. "Back there, past the fudge stand and a few steps to the left."

"I'll get it," April quickly volunteered and then ran off, leaving the three to themselves. are you going?"

"I'll be a diversion."

She could hear the other girls' frustration but she didn't look back or respond to their calls.

She quickly pulled herself to a halt and nearly skidded when she saw Ky again. They both had to stop to keep from running into one another. Ky's eyes widened when he saw her.

"Dizzy, you didn't run. Aren't you going to run away with them?"

"I didn't want to."

He looked over her shoulder in the distance and sighed. "Dizzy, why are you with pirates?"

"They're not horrible people, Ky. They're rather nice. They're the only people who have shown kindness to me." She glanced back, then to Ky. "Don't arrest them. Please."

He frowned and stared at her. He began to say something but took it back, closing his mouth again.

"May," she said to break the building silence, "She found me at the Grove. She didn't hurt me. When she saw it was only me there, she invited me to the Mayship. I thought it was a trick at first but nothing happened. She said she was going to give Johnny, the captain−−"

"I'm familiar with him," he said, mentioning there was no explanation needed.

"−−a present," she continued. "It turned out I was that present."

Ky passed her a strange look. "Thank you, Dizzy, for explaining that."

"Does that help you decide whether or not to arrest them?"

"No, Dizzy, it does not. Despite how chivalrous their actions are they are still criminals. Keep in mind I am a police officer."

Dizzy bowed her head and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. I guess I'll go now. Everyone's waiting for me." She began to turn and that was when Ky reached out and took her arm.

"Wait. It's not safe here. Let me escort you."

* * *

She led the way to the Mayship with Ky close to her side. He had very observant eyes, yet inside them she knew he was deep in thought all the way here. There were times he glanced at her and said little. She wondered what he was really thinking. Was it about the pirates? Was it about what happened back at the market? Was it about her?

She chewed on her bottom lip, falling into her own thoughts. The silence and presence of this man made her words of choice come from its dormancy.

"Ky, thank you for helping me back at the market," she said as they neared the airship, sounding as if she were saying her last words. She hoped they weren't.

She saw a few of the girls on the deck of the Mayship. There were three wide-eyed girls on land−−and with them was Johnny.

She stopped. "I'm sure you help a lot of people. You were there at the Grove and you decided not to kill me."

"You don't have to bring that up," he said.

"Then may I bring something else up?"

"Please."

"You know a lot about Gears. Why would someone like me look human?"

Ky was speechless. His mouth worked slightly, searching for the right words, and then said, "Well, there are humanoid Gears, but you're not one of them. You're too. . .powerful. I honestly haven't seen a Gear like you before."

"Then you don't know." Her voice was soft. And then, as if sparked out of nowhere: "Can you help me? I always wanted to know−− Who am I really? Where did I come from?" She didn't take it back, not when he stared at her queerly. But there was some curiosity in him that made it look like he was trying to come up with the answers at that moment.

Johnny made their way towards them. "Dizzy, what are you doing? Why don't you get back to the Mayship?"

She looked from Ky to Johnny. "I was talking to Officer Ky."

Johnny glared at the two from under his shades. "Dizzy, what are you doing bringing him here?"

"I offered to escort her here," Ky said.

"So, hmm, officer, thanks for bringing her back. I heard about what happened at the market."

"Everything's alright now," Ky said. "But I−−"

Dizzy pulled on his arm, trying to distract him. Could he be planning on arresting them?

He turned her attention to her. "What is it?"

"I wasn't through talking to you."

"I believe talking to Johnny is more important right now. I'm sorry. What are you doing in Paris, Johnny?"

It sounded like he was insulted he had come to his homeland.

"Just passing through, officer," he said and put his hands up. "The ship needed fuel, the girls needed to put some land legs on−−"

"And I was sent on an errand, too," Dizzy added.

Johnny nodded to her as if to say_, good save_. "See? No harm."

"Not today," Ky said. "You are still a criminal and on the IPF's list. I have no choice but to−−"

Dizzy grabbed a hold of his arm, making him wince. It was the only thing she could think of to stop him from saying the rest. She knew what he was about to say.

"No, don't," she said, keeping her hand on his arm. Her nails were pressing against his skin. "I'm with the Jellyfish Pirates, too. If you arrest them, then what? They saved me, Ky."

His eyes were switching from Dizzy to Johnny.

"You took her in," he said, almost in thought. "She's a powerful Gear and you're the only ones protecting her from dangerous people. I didn't know a human, let alone a pirate would protect her." He sighed. "But in a sense it's perfect. You are not guilty of horrendous crimes but−−" His arms dropped and his shoulders relaxed as if in defeat. "She may be the key to your freedom." He looked at her. "If she weren't with you, people would still be after her. Or worse. Dizzy, you may let go now."

She noticed she still had a hold of his arm. "Sorry." She released him and after she did he rubbed his arm.

"So this means−−" Johnny began to ask and broke off to let Ky finish for him.

"I'm letting you go." He kept his voice low, nearly to a whisper. There was disappointment and shame on his face.

"Really?"

"Yes. Only because of Dizzy−−this time. But keep in mind, this won't be forever, and if you are caught in any serious crime then I _will_ arrest you."

"No, of course not. Hey, hey we won't even come back to Paris In fact, we'll get out of your way now. Come on, Dizzy."

"I don't want to go. Ky, I didn't finish what I was going to say." She clasped her hands together. "What I was going to say was: Where did I come from? Who am I really? Why am I this way? You didn't answer."

He stared at her. "No, I didn't."

"Can you help me?"

He stared at her a long moment and silence lingered between them.

Then finally he said, "Yes, I would like to. It would like to answer some things I would want to know, too."

She smiled.

"Say, I feel like the third wheel here," Johnny said. "You two talk it out. When you're done, you let me know." He patted her shoulder and walked away.

Ky watched him a moment before he looked at her again. Then a small grin appeared on his lips and he faintly made a huff that sounded like a snicker. "Gears and humans working together. I never thought I'd hear of it. It looks like we'll have to give it a try and see where it leads to."


	9. First Meeting

Dizzy felt she could barely move, anxious where she would go with Ky, what he would say, and so on and so on. There were so many uncertainties inside her but also a bit of hope. Ky was after all, a smart man. But he wasn't going to find a discovery in one day, that she knew.

She twitched her tail as she ran over these thoughts. She fought Necro back and his own opinions of Ky−−that he was nothing but a Gear killer and was out only to trick her and kill her. But he proved himself all too kind to do such a thing. There was an aura about him−−

She stood outside her door, unsure when to go. She paced after she left her room and she hadn't gotten anywhere since. There was no sense standing here, Ky wasn't going to come inside the Mayship; she had to go out to him.

Preparing herself, she took a deep breath and when she took a step forward, a voice said to her, "Dizzy, what are you doing? You know _he's _out there." She looked over and saw May. When they made eye contact, May looked her up and down. "Why are you wearing your old dress?"

She smoothed down the skirt on the sides of her hips. "Well, I was wearing this the first time we met and I think he might be a little more comfortable because−−"

May crossed her arms and nodded confidently. "Oh, I get it. You gotta look good for your first date."

"A date? This isn't a date. He's going to help me find where I came from."

"Yeah, but that's just the icebreaker."

Dizzy giggled. "May. If he's out there, I better not keep him waiting any more. Come on." She started ahead.

"Hey, if he's out there, I'm not going anywhere!"

Dizzy stopped and looked back at her. "Then don't go outside." She continued on, and as she did, May pouted.

When she made it up-deck there were at least two girls outside. She saw one, April, who was leaning over a railing with one hand shielding her eyes.

"Hey. Dizzy."

She turned her head to see Johnny behind her. "Hello, Johnny."

"So, this is it," he said. "Going on your first, umm, meeting with him?"

"Yes. I'm going down to find him. Everyone looks nervous."

"It's alright. Everyone will settle down once you two start out on your little adventure."

"You mean leave."

"No, no."

"It's okay, Johnny. I understand. I'm ready to go find him. Excuse me." She began to step forward but before she could get away Johnny took her by the arm and pulled her close.

"Hold on. I have a feeling he's not this sort of guy but just in case. Before you get very far, you ought to say something to him."

"What's that?"

His face showed solemness and confidence, and his mind was alert. He kept his eyes forward as he neared the port where the Mayship was docked. He saw it in the distance like it was waiting for him.

Actually, it _was_ waiting for him. And it would be perfect if−−

"I don't get it," a voice said near him while he walked. "The Jellyfish Pirates are right here. You got a chance and−−"

It was like he was reading his mind. Sometimes Jester knew how he worked. Sometimes.

"−−you chose to watch them instead. Ky, all you have to do is go up there and arrest Johnny. I'll distract him if he tries to weasel away."

Ky sighed.

"This girl you told me about," Jester went on, "is she cute? It's not often you break away from all your cases to work on something like this. You said because she needs your help. How important is this?" He was becoming serious now.

Ky kept his attention ahead, although. "It's something only I can do, as an ex-Holy Knight. And it's something I _want _to know."

"Can you be a little more clearer?"

Ky looked at him. "I will have to handle this by myself for now. All I'm asking out of you, Jester, is to keep an eye on the pirates. They're the only ones keeping her safe."

"Ky−−"

He walked faster to distance himself from Jester and his questions. He heard him groan behind him but he paid him no mind. He wasn't ready to tell him the truth about Dizzy.

When he came to the dock and stood across from the Mayship, he craned his head back and looked up. Several of the crew members were on the deck and looking back down on him. He saw a few girls peeking past a crate to spy on him and Jester. They whispered to one another.

He then saw Johnny. Ky went ahead again and began to walk towards him, but before he could reach him, a figure raced past him, nearly knocking Johnny over. The other didn't seem to care.

"Ky!"

He saw Dizzy running to him and suddenly came to a stop in front of him. She gave him a glowing smile. He looked her up and down. There was something different about her today and he liked it. The most obvious was. . .

"Dizzy, your−−" He pointed but cut himself off with his own surprise.

"I know," she said. "I chose to wear this instead. I didn't want anyone to know I'm with the Jellyfish Pirates−−"

"No." He quickly glanced back a Jester who waited for him, then back to Dizzy. "Your wings and tail. I don't see them." He smiled. "You're getting better at controlling your powers."

"I want to keep it that way."

"Can you do that?" he asked. "Can you keep your wings and tail hidden?" It sounded more like a request.

"I hope so."

"Then let's keep it that way. If you have control now, you can hold it the rest of the day. You kept yourself calm the last time we met. Very good."

She grinned at his praise.

"Hey, Ky. Ky. Is this her?"

He turned his head over his shoulder to see Jester behind him jabbing a finger in Dizzy's direction.

"Yes. This is Dizzy."

"Dizzy," Jester mused and took a step closer. When he did, she looked up at him uncertainly, a bit intimidated by his height. "Can I call you Diz?"

She passed him a puzzled expression and said nothing.

"Aww, she's the silent type." He began to reach a hand out but Ky caught his wrist before he could touch her.

"I wouldn't do that," Ky said.

"Why?"

Ky was saved when Johnny walked towards them slowly, with two fully uniformed police officers ahead of him. They were both wearing identical blue capes.

"Officers!" Johnny said, trying to sound as friendly as possible. "I see Dizzy found you. And you brought a friend." He looked at Jester.

"Yes," Ky said and gestured a hand to Jester. "This is Jester. He will be watching over the area while I am gone."

"Meaning the Mayship," Johnny mumbled.

"Yes," Ky said honestly. "I don't want to leave the port unattended if there are pirates in the area, even if they are harboring someone like Dizzy."

"You make a guy feel so welcome," Johnny mumbled again.

Jester swayed a hand in a slow waving motion. "Glad to be at service." He then squinted and looked around, noting the young pirates he could see. "Which one's the biggest troublemaker besides you Johnny?"

Johnny pulled the side of his mouth back. "My girls aren't troublemakers, officers."

Jester looked around again. "How many are with you?"

"Twelve," Johnny answered.

Jester turned his head and began counting a few of the girls outside. ". . .three, four." He returned his attention to Johnny. "Remember, I'm only one guy."

"I'm sure you can handle this," Ky said.

"All right, all right," Jester said. "I shouldn't be making a big deal about this. You could have given me a worse job. This is nothing." He put his hands on his hips and looked at Johnny hard. "Listen up, Johnny. You keep these girls in line. You don't bite me, I won't bite you. If you or any of these girls do something stupid, I'll make a scene. I'll scream."

Johnny raised a brow at him and lowered his shades, and then looked to Ky. "Uh, is this the only guy you could find?"

"I brought him here for a reason," Ky said.

"What's your reason?"

Ky waved him off. "Everything will be fine while we're gone." He then felt Dizzy tug on his arm.

"When are we going?" she whispered to him.

"In a moment," he said.

Jester turned his head to them. "I hear you two. Why don't you go ahead? I can handle this. If anyone misbehaves, I'll threaten to burn something."

Dizzy looked at Ky with her eyes wide, but he reassured her he was only joking with a shake of his head. He then said to Jester, "I'm sure everything will go fine. I'm going with Dizzy now. Take care."

Jester made a salute. "Yes, sir!"

Ky shook his head, walked away with Dizzy close by, and as he walked away he put a hand on the side of his head. "Sometimes I wonder. . ."

"Wonder what?" Dizzy asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

He escorted her through the streets like he had done before, but this time she was more relaxed. She walked with him as if she never had an anxiety of being in public in her life. She looked every which way with her bright eyes, and by his surprise he caught her smiling. He almost stopped when he saw her doing it. What made her suddenly open up like this? How did she change from the startled girl he last saw, even in the Grove, in the matter of a month? That was another mystery. He had a feeling this was only going to get more interesting.

"Ky," she said, "can we stop somewhere? I'm getting hungry."

He shook his head out of his thoughts. "Sure. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Hmm. How about over there?" She pointed ahead to the side of the street to a blue sign that read: Café. He had to squint to see it but it was short and simple.

"All right."

He led her across the street and towards the sign. A crowd thickened but quickly thinned out as they passed.

"Ky?"

"Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you something." She paused then said, "Be gentle, this is my first time."

He almost stopped in his but he kept going with his steps faltering only slightly. He felt his face blush at the statement.

"Uh, Dizzy, I don't think that's the appropriate thing to say in this sort of situation."

"It isn't? Johnny told me to say that."

_Well, that explains it,_ he said to himself.

"Don't take Johnny's advice," he said to her.

"Why?"

"Trust me."

He led her under the sign to the café that was separated into inside and outside seating. There were at least five round tables with chairs around them. Inside, there was a counter that faced the kitchen and larger tables against the walls. There were very little people inside but he didn't want to risk anything with Dizzy, most importantly, eaves-dropping.

"Here," Ky said, and pulled a chair out for her farthest from the building. She sat and left him to take his own seat across from her. He meshed his fingers together after he settled. "We can talk here. Are you comfortable?"

She nodded.

He then heard behind him: "Welcome. How may I help you?"

Ky turned his head and saw a young black-haired woman armed with a pad of paper and pen. She had a face that read she was eager to please.

"Oh. My friend here is hungry," he said to her and gestured to Dizzy. "Do you have a menu?"

"Yes, sir," the waitress said and retreated. When Ky glanced back at Dizzy he saw her smiling widely. The word 'friend' brought that smile to her lips. He flashed a faint grin but it barely counted as a grin. Sometimes it was hard to get such expressions on his face besides frowns and sneers.

The waitress returned before he could respond to that smile and set the menu between them. "Just let me know what you want," she said.

"You first, Dizzy," Ky said and slid the tablet to her.

She reached for it and began to study it, and then after a moment she picked her head up. "I want a small salad."

"A small salad?" the waitress said and jotted a note down. "Anything else?"

Dizzy shook her head.

The waitress turned to Ky. "Sir?"

Dizzy pushed the tablet to him. He accepted it, deciding to join her and instinctively looked at the list of teas. He soon lifted his head. "I'll have an Earl Grey tea."

"What's that?" Dizzy asked.

"It's a black tea from England," he explained. "It's one of my favorites, actually.

Dizzy lifted her head in interest. "Can I have one?"

After the waitress confirmed their order, she walked away, leaving the two to themselves. Their eyes fell on each other in the silence between them. Ky couldn't find anything to say at first. He wanted to say the right thing and not jump too fast. He let his policeman's mind work first, his knighthood second. He let in a little casual talk between them, too.

"Let's start, shall we?" he said.

"Okay."

He meshed his fingers together again while he chose the right words. He didn't want to make it sound like an interrogation.

"Dizzy, can you tell me about the earliest memory you can think of?"

She blinked in silence for a few seconds and put a finger to her bottom lip. "My earliest memory?"

"As far back as you can think of," he said. "Or perhaps I am asking the wrong question."

"No, it's not the wrong question," she said. "It's just−−a hard question."

"How so?"

Her eyes turned down and she fell silent. He waited for her to speak, not wanting to push her. As she did his fingers loosened. Either she was taking her time to answer or she didn't want to answer.

While he waited, the waitress came to his side with one hand balancing a round server. She set Dizzy's salad down first then their tea.

"Let me know if you want anything else," the waitress said, and then walked away.

Dizzy looked into her cup of tea curiously, lifted it, and sniffed it. She then took a sip of it, only to jump. "Ow!" She quickly put it down and covered her mouth. "That's hot!"

"Careful! You didn't burn your tongue, did you?"

She shook her head. She had her hand over her mouth but moved a few fingers to speak. "I didn't know it was going to be that hot. I think I tasted it."

Ky couldn't help but laugh. "I suppose you never had tea before."

"No, I have, just not like this."

"England has one of the best teas," he said.

"Really? Maybe the next time the pirates go to England I'll get some tea." Her red eyes fell on the tea and after studying it, she picked the cup up again, blew on it, and then took a careful sip. She flinched slightly but she didn't have such a violent reaction this time. She licked her lips afterwards.

"It is good," she said observantly. "It's not like the tea I tried on the Mayship."

Ky tested his own. "Well, if we meet more often, I'll have tea with you."

She smiled. "I'd like that." She then turned her attention to her salad and began to eat. After downing two forks-full she licked her lips again. "That feels better."

"That's good. Now back to business. Where were we?"

"Something about my earliest memory," she said in a soft-spoken voice.

"And?"

Her eyes were just as shy as her face. "Well, I remember this couple who took care of me. They were like a mother and father to me."

Ky perked up at this and nearly dropped his tea when he put it down. He straightened his back and listened intently.

"They were an elderly couple and didn't have any children." She grinned. "They treated me like their own after they found me. They were fun to be with. They fed me and played with me. But when−−" She glanced around. "But when I started growing my wings and tail−−" She looked around again and then leaned towards him. "Are you sure no one will hear us?"

"Well, if you're uncomfortable we can find a safer place."

She nodded. "All right. You finish up there and then we can go. I want to hear more about this couple."

"Okay. Where will we be going?"

Ky thought this over a moment but quickly came to a conclusion. "Home."


	10. Home

It was rare that he had a visitor in his home. His most common visitor was Jester, but this was business. He wasn't bringing her to socialize.

Dizzy's eyes lit up when he opened the door and she stood there at the threshold, taking in her new environment. She didn't move, she just looked on, wide-eyed. He couldn't see why she was so stunned for that moment. There was nothing special about his home, not that he knew of.

"Dizzy, you may go inside," he said, and gestured a hand.

After that, she slowly stepped inside and said, "Ky, you have a nice home."

"Thank you. You may step in the rest of the way." She was blocking his way. When she noticed she was she apologized and stepped in further, freeing him. Ky closed the door after them and locked it. "You act like you've never been in someone's house before," he said.

"Actually, I haven't. I've only been in the Mayship."

"Oh. Of course."

She took a few more steps further. She walked around in a circle, taking in the front room first. The walls were pale beige. Some areas had curved designs near the bottom and the ends exploded into short, sharper curves like vines. The windows had soft brass frames with designs that stretched across the glass. There was a small chandelier overhead.

Dizzy looked over to one of the windows. "Are you sure no one will see us?" she asked nervously.

"I'm sure. It's a secluded place."

"Okay. Good." She walked towards the center of the room with her in lead now as if she lived here. After a moment of watching her, he noticed her was tail sticking out from her dress. He reached a hand out and began to step ahead, then he remembered it was just them here and there was no threat if she did reveal her true self.

She stopped in front of a display of his teacup collection which he kept between the entrance of the kitchen and the hallway. She looked over at him once she noticed him behind her.

"You have a lot of teacups," she said.

"Well, I do collect them."

"Really?" She looked at the collection and leaned in closer with her hands behind her back. "They're all pretty. But I better not stay around them. I'm so clumsy, I'll probably break them."

Ky unconsciously winced at the thought. Then, without warning she took a few steps back without looking. She gasped when she bumped into him, stepping on his toes with her heels as she did, and then quickly stepped forward again. She lost her balance and stumbled towards the display in front of her. But before she could fall Ky grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against him. She shrieked in surprise. He felt her warm body against his hands and noticed the connection of their bodies. He pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry!" Never in his life had he touched a woman in such a way. He felt himself blushing out of embarrassment, or he thought he was.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. See how clumsy I am?"

"You're not clumsy."

"But I almost−−"

This was only reminding him of what he did. He waved a hand, trying to change the subject. "All right, all right. Perhaps I should introduce you to my study," he said. "I don't think there's anything you can break there."

She nodded. "Yes, that's a good idea."

"Follow me." He passed her and walked down a short and narrow hallway. He passed the door to his bedroom which was cracked open on his left, and then he stopped at the threshold of his study. "In here." She stopped by his side, looked at him, and then took a few steps inside. She looked every which way, including up to the ceiling. As she looked around the rather large room for a study, he strode past her and went to his desk. There were piles of books on it and papers.

"Dizzy, may we talk?" He offered her the chair.

She turned her head over her shoulder to him. "Oh. Yes." She walked to him and sat with her hands on her lap in an elegant way. When he thought she would settle, she turned her attention on what was on the surface of his desk. She ran her fingers across a stack of three thick books which were marked by several tabs. She then looked down on a few of the papers in front of her, and then leaned down to read what was written there.

"You have pretty handwriting," she said, and squinted. "I wish I could write like that."

"That's just some of my reports," he said. "Now, if you please, tell me about this couple who found you as a child."

She looked at him. "Like I told you, they took me in when I was little. They were the only ones I knew, like they were actually my parents. I was the only thing close to the child they wanted. They loved me. They didn't live in the village by the Grove, they lived in a cottage just outside it. They said it was quieter that way. But they still went there, and they sometimes took me with them when they did. They showed me to a few of their friends, but that stopped when they found out I was a Gear."

Ky clicked his tongue and slumped his shoulders in sympathy, but she went on.

"They said the Grove was the safest place for me. They didn't want anything to happen to me."

"How−− When−−" Ky was struggling for words. "Were you capable of taking care of yourself by then?"

"I was really scared the first night I stayed there. I cried most of the night. But they came back the following day to check on me. I wanted to leave with them but they wouldn't let me come. They had to explain to me why I had to stay again."

"But they left you, as a child, just like that?" There was disgust in his voice, close to anger.

"No, Ky, they didn't leave me _just like that_. They came back to visit a few more times until I was more comfortable, and then they stopped coming. I don't know what happened to them. I eventually learned to like the Grove, even though it was kind of lonely. There are animals there. Some of them let me play with them and pet them. I even named them. I also tended the flowers." She lowered her head and played with the fabric of her dress. "I didn't get to meet anyone until later." She then lifted her head as if she suddenly had an idea. "Ky, what were your parents like?"

Her question sent tingles down his spine, and he stood there silently for a long time. Perhaps he stared at her for a whole minute. It felt longer, until he flatly said, "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"That's right. I don't know or remember my parents. All I remember is the Holy Order. I spent most−−or all of my life there."

"So, you're an orphan, too?"

He paused a moment. "Honestly, I don't know how to answer that. There were some rare occasions where I heard desperate parents left their children−−infants, even at the headquarters in hopes they would be safer there or become a knight. I cannot tell you if I was one of those. It is also possible the knights saved me as a child and then raised me within the Order. I will not assume any of these scenarios because, well, I don't know the truth."

"Then after you help me maybe we can find out where you came from, too."

Ky felt a lump in his throat just talking about this and what Dizzy was talking about only encouraged it.

"No, this is about you and _for_ you," he said.

_And perhaps I don't want to find out, either_, he said to himself. _I really don't want to know what happened. My past may be easier to find than hers. _

"I'm sorry," she said in a soft voice.

"No, it was a kind offer."

"I meant I'm sorry to hear about your family."

"I learned to deal with it. It doesn't hurt me. The knights became my family."

_It didn't hurt until she brought it up,_ he said to himself, then blocked it out.

"But we need to get back to the subject of you," he said, wanting to steer away from this conversation. "Now, where were we?"

"We were talking about the Grove. I actually miss the Grove."

"You do?" It was a curious response.

"Yes. I like being with the Jellyfish pirates and I like going to different places. But, well, the Grove did become my home. Besides, I miss the animals there. And there's someone else I miss the most."

Ky looked on at her, waiting for her to explain further. She seemed to read the question on his face and said: "Testament. Did you meet him at the Grove?"

He shook his head.

"He's a Gear, too. But not like me. I thought you saw him before. I guess you slipped past him. He protected me and I kept anyone out of the Grove. You didn't see him?"

"No."

"Hmm, I guess he was off protecting me somewhere else."

"At least you weren't completely alone. Dizzy, does Testament know anything about you? What we're looking for, that is."

She shook her head. "We only met after I was at the Grove, about a year later, I think."

Ky rubbed a finger under his bottom lip as he mused. "A shame."

"I'm sorry, that wasn't helpful," she said.

"No, it was! Perhaps I should meet this Testament."

She shrunk back a bit. "Perhaps you shouldn't. He hates humans. It would be pointless anyhow. He doesn't know anything."

"Try not to give up, Dizzy. It's too soon to give up. If it has to be done, I will put him on the list of people to find and question. The couple you talked to be about will be first."

Dizzy brightened when he said that. "When you do, can I come?"

He paused. "Well, I suppose you could."

She stood quickly and met him closely face to face. "When?"

Ky chuckled faintly at her eagerness. "It's too soon to say. This is our first session."

"Then we have to keep going! I'll ask Johnny if we can meet more often."

He saw the tip of her tail twitching back and forth like a happy dog swinging its tail. It was rather amusing.

"You have to be patient, Dizzy. I don't plan on going straight there the next time we meet."

"Why not?"

"This sort of investigation is complicated. There are other cases I wish I could solve quicker than I want no matter how hard I work, but things don't always go the way I want. So, Dizzy, to get things to go smoothly, everything has to be set in a certain order to get things right the first time."

She fidgeted. "Well, alright. But when you do, please tell me. It feels like I haven't seen them in ages."

"As I said, you'll have to wait. Why don't you sit back down?"

She did as told and then looked up to him. There was still a sparkle of hope in her eyes. These red eyes weren't the eyes of a monster that had once been reported not too long ago. "Aren't you going to sit, too?"

"Sometimes I prefer to stand when I'm questioning someone."

"Then I'll stand, too." She stood again and placed her hands behind her back in a militant sort of way as she stared at his face. Ky couldn't help but smile.

"Well," he said, "if that's what you prefer, that's fine, too." He looked her up and down, from head to toe. He still saw her tail sticking out from the hem of her dress. "Hmm, it is good that we came here." He pointed.

"What?" She looked down, unsure what he was pointing to, and when she saw it. She immediately tucked her tail away. "Oh! Yes, it is."

"But you did well," he said. "I saw your tail after you walked in but I decided not to say anything."

"What if it happened while we were outside?"

"I would have said something. I won't let anything happen to you. I will give you that promise." He gave a bow with a hand over his heart. His knightly honor was still within him and he was showing his knighthood in her presence. Now he mostly showed seriousness which made him look like a puppet. He wasn't a stiff puppet when he asked villagers if they were alright or offered a hand to a young woman or youth who just wanted to touch a knight. Being a knight gave people hope. It wasn't the same as being a policeman. Sometimes he missed the war. . .

"Ky, why are you so kind?"

The question caught him all of a sudden and almost made him jump. He had to retort, "Why are you so innocent?"

He saw her gulp.

"After hearing your history and about the people who crossed you, I am surprised you don't hate humans," he said.

"No, I don't hate them." Her voice was as soft as a whisper.

"But with your powers and if you chose to hate them, then your would have become an even stronger Gear, and perhaps−−"

_Wage war just like Justice?_ his mind finished for him. It was a haunting thought.

"Hatred would have controlled you," he said and left it at that.

"I know. I couldn't. I just couldn't. I suppose it's because I know what it feels like to be hated and I don't want to do the same to them."

Ky stared at her and all his facial muscles dropped. He couldn't hear a more beautiful thing.

"Dizzy," he said, and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the hand that touched her and lifted it. He thought she was going to push it away, but instead, she held it and looked down on it. The sensation of her touching him sent a chill across his skin and he felt a hot flash against his face.

"You have pretty hands," she said while she examined his hand.

"Well. . .thank you." He pulled away and put his hands behind his back. "Dizzy, what you said, I never want you to forget. Hatred is a powerful thing. It spreads. Now, in a sense, perhaps it was best that you were taken to the Grove."

"But you said−−"

"They wanted to shield you from the ugliness of the world, too, Dizzy. Do you see what I mean? There is so much evil in the world, even after the war, evil created by man. Perhaps with the pirates you may see some of that, out into the real world."

She stared at him, blinking. "Well, yes, sometimes."

"They're shielding you, too, aren't they?"

She nodded. "See, Ky? They're not all that bad. They make me feel. . .human."

He froze. Pirates, who willingly took in a Gear, unknowing of what she was capable of, and were now treating her as if she were a pure human girl.

"They're teaching me things. Like Leap, she's teaching me how to cook. I like it. And May let's me borrow some of her romance books she reads. She has a lot, just as much as you have teacups."

Ky had to bite down on his lower lip to keep himself from smiling, laughing even. On the outside, he showed no emotion, just that blank face with eyes like knives. But a bit of expression showed today because of this girl, but he couldn't understand why. "Well, that's why I haven't arrested them," he said. "You're the reason why Johnny isn't behind bars. He's keeping you safe. And after what I heard, I feel as if though they aren't criminals at all. But Johnny is still responsible for his crimes."

"I'll tell everyone to behave."

"Well, Johnny already knows that and our agreement. He understands if he keeps you safe then he keeps his freedom."

"Ky, when you find out where I came from, then what? What will happen?"

_She really has faith doesn't she?_ he said to himself. It gave him certainty that he could solve this challenge. Truly amazing. She trusted someone who used to hate what she was and someone who came so close to killing her. If he had brought his blade down. . . The only thing that saved her was the glance from behind her wings, the human side of her. He could never forget that look of fear on her face. If he had killed her he wouldn't be able to see what she was really like; peaceful, charming, forgiving. That was only the surface.

"I really don't know, Dizzy," he said after bringing himself out of his own thoughts.

She lowered her eyes onto her lap. "That's too bad."

"I'll get to that when the time comes," he said.

"This will take long, won't it?"

"This will take as long as it needs to. You cannot rush an investigation, certainly one as complicated as this."

He saw her kneading her hands together. He could almost feel her anxiety, and watching her knead her hands like that made him feel unsettled, too. What did he say to make her do that? He reached down and took her hands. As he looked at her he could have sworn he saw her blushing. Then, he felt her softly kneading his hands that held hers. A chill that felt like electricity ran across his skin and perked up the fine hairs on his forearms.

"You have calluses on your hands," she said. "Why do you have calluses on your hands?"

He pulled away and let that sensation fade away. "W-well, I am a swordsman. I guess you could say it comes with the territory. I've gotten used to them." He paused. "I heard people's hands tell a tale. Let me see yours." He held a hand out, and when he did she stared at it before she took it, and then stood, standing face to face with him.

"That's a part of my tale," she said. "You took my hand like that and helped me up, except you were wearing gloves. You offered me your help and said you were sorry."

He blinked at her, and then it donned on him. The Grove. The fight.

"That part of your tale is closed now," he said. "You may put it away."

"Like this?" She looked around, and then picked up one of the books on his desk. She looked at the cover, opened it briefly, and then snapped it closed.

A faint smile appeared on his face. "Yes, yes, in a sense."

She looked at the book again and held it out so Ky could see the cover. "What story does this tell?" she asked.

He saw it was his brown leather bound Bible. "It tells the stories and word of the Lord," he said. "But it's not a story like those books May has, as you say."

She looked at him and paged though the book a bit. She sat while she did. "It does look different."

He tilted his head as he watched her. She was so curious and tried to take in as much as she could, like a child. She looked at it from back to front and glanced at a few passages, and then put it back on his desk.

"Here." He took a step closer and leaned over to take the book with his cross falling out from his shirt as he did. Dizzy's eyes followed it as it dangled there in front of his chest. She watched it while he pulled away. Then her attention turned when he took her hand and placed the book into her palm. She looked at it, and then at him. "Take it with you," he said.

Her fingers ran along the edges of the cover while she said, "I'll bring it back next time I come to Paris."

"You can keep it as long as you want," he said. "This isn't a library." He passed her a passive grin. She returned the gesture, and then looked at the rest of the books.

"What are all these?" She reached out for them, but before she could touch them, Ky placed a hand on the top of the pile.

"They're for research. I'll be needing these."

"Oh. Sorry. What are you researching?"

"You. Now."

* * *

They returned to the Mayship by late evening, walking side by side. Their position together was broken when Dizzy saw May waving to her and calling her name. His existence to her suddenly disappeared when she called back and ran to her, embracing her friend. Ky stopped and watched the two. He was smiling on the inside.

Gears and humans living together, he said to himself. Funny.

No, not funny. Perfect. It was beautiful just watching them.

"Hey. Officer."

Ky turned his head to see Johnny walking towards him, adjusting his shades as he did.

"How did everything go?" Johnny said in a casual tone, and lowered his shades a bit, letting him get a glimpse of his blue eyes.

"Everything went fine," Ky said and returned his attention back to the two girls who were chatting amongst each other. May was gesturing towards him once in a while and her face no longer showed smiles. "However, I'll have to see her again."

"Really."

"Yes," Ky said. "There's still much to go over. She is a complex Gear and I want to give her what she wants."

"And what do _you_ want?" Johnny asked.

Ky looked on at Dizzy. "The truth. I may even set aside a few reports because of her. She could be−−"

"No," Johnny interrupted. "From me, I meant.  
"Bring her back. I have a lot to do with her. We've only begun. I have a feeling this will be a journey."

"So that means more return trips than I want?" Johnny said, uneasily.

"Is there a problem with that?" Ky said from under his brows.

Johnny stared at him, no doubt reasoning with what he had just said. He knew the deal. If he refused, it could mean the end of him and his merry band.

"Johnny?" he asked after the long moment of silence.

He saw Johnny turn his head slightly towards Dizzy, and then said: "When and where?"

"Here. Next week. I'll have to schedule my other investigations but this is more important. We'll meet at the same time. Agreed?"

"Hey, my book's flexible, so yeah."

"Hey, great, Johnny! That means we get to spend more time together!"

Jester's voice. He saw him walking towards them. Oh he wondered what had gone on while he was away. Well, we would have to ask him to find out.

"You're not going to bring him with you, are you?" Johnny asked and jabbed a thumb in his direction.

He glanced at Jester who gave him a nod, and then back to Johnny. "Yes, I am. I will need another officer here."

"Yeah, that's right," Jester said. "Everyone behaved when I was here. Some of the girls seemed to like me." He put his hands on his hips from beneath his cape. "I guess I'm good with kids."

"You also scared a few," Johnny said.

"That's because I'm a cop."

Ky looked between the two. "We're done here. Remember our pact, Johnny." He then turned and began to walk away. He heard Jester say behind him:

"Oh, I think there's something Ky forgot to say that may need translation since he's a complicated guy. _STOP BREAKING THE LAW_!"

Ky glanced back only a moment, shook his head, then ahead again. When he looked forward he saw May leading Dizzy inside the airship, almost running. She looked over her shoulder at him as she disappeared into the void of the ship. Ky could only watch. They would have to wait to continue their conversations. . . conversations of pain, uncertainties, hope and promises.

"Don't get too attached," he said aloud to himself.


	11. The Past Returns

Killed by hunters. Disappeared. Disappeared. Hoax.

Ky shifted through reports of the latest sightings of Gears, up until six months ago. There was a possibility the two that disappeared were eventually killed and its body left to decay. This information was worthless, though. It was too recent. He couldn't trace anything as far as three years with any importance. Most Gears were never reported. No one really picked up a pen for a Gear. They picked up a sword, even after the war was over. They didn't have a change of heart and mind like he did after the defeat of Justice. They didn't hear her words.

_Ask yourself, can you truly blame me? I was born a slave, and now you're here to destroy me. I know humans loathe me and always will. . . _

_Can you truly blame me?_

Ky jumped when a knock at the door snapped him out of his daydream. He hadn't noticed he had been staring blankly down on a piece of paper for several minutes. It took him a few seconds to bring himself out of the fog in his mind.

"Y-yes? Come in."

The door opened half-ways and in stepped a young blonde officer. He stood only two steps inside as if there was some sort of barrier in front of him.

"Officer Kiske, sir, there's someone here who wishes to speak with you. He says it's urgent."

He lifted his head higher. "Who is it?"

"A representative from Ilyria," the young officer said.

"I never heard from Ilyria," he said to himself, sounding as if it was a new nation on the map. He then said aloud: "What does he want?"

"He didn't tell me. He was pushy about seeing you and said it was urgent, so I thought about bringing him here after that."

_When will I ever been left alone?_ he asked himself. When he thought he was getting somewhere with one thing another popped up in his face for another challenge.

Ky sighed, disappointed that this man couldn't be chased away. Perhaps, after all, it was important.

"Go ahead," he said in a tired voice, "let him in."

"Yes, sir."

Looking at him, the young officer hesitated before he ducked out. Ky watched him at the corner of his eye while he lowered his head.

_Lord, what are you going to bring me now?_

Soon enough, the door opened again and a man dressed in a dark blue suit was ushered in. He almost invited himself in. He carried the look of authority with him, even with the way he stood. His suit was double-breasted and there were gold fringes on the squared shoulders.

"Sir Kiske," he said.

"Ugh, Officer now. I'm no longer a knight."

"You are right. Let's not talk about titles−−yet. I'm sorry for not introducing myself properly. I am representative Cybil from the kingdom of Llyria. I need to speak with you regarding the kingdom. We have decided you are the one to consult with." He paused. "I remember you."

"I'm sorry but I don't recall Ilyria or you. I've been to so many places and seen so many faces−−"

The man seemed shocked by what he said. His trained jaw was close to dropping. "How can you forget the land of Ilyria? You and your knights came to purify it from the Gears. You informed us of the death of our king. I was there when you exposed the truth."

It then hit him. Ky almost choked on his own breath when he remembered being called to the kingdom and found their king dead in his own castle. His guards had died trying to save him but they died along with him.

"Our land began to recover but we haven't found a new king to lead us. That is why I am here. We are calling you again. But this time this isn't about Gears." He looked back at the door and then to Ky. "Sir−−Officer, is there a time and place where we can talk in private?"

The secrecy of this perked his interest. There was something he wanted from him, something that wasn't simple. Instinct told him he wasn't asking for help from the police.

"I suppose," he said slowly.

"Thank you. I look forward to our meeting so we may discuss this in detail. Officer, may we take our meeting to the Order's headquarters?"

Ky stared at him. He and Sol encountered each other there on several occasions that always led to a fight. It didn't hold its holy glory anymore after its retirement. It was left with scars and became a battleground instead when it was supposed to be holy.

_Nobody goes there anymore_, he thought to himself in tired defeat. _If I met with him in his homeland then I will allow him in mine._

"Alright," Ky said.

The man's face was emotionless like the armor he once wore but he could tell he was pleased.

"Then may I ask to meet you tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Or do you have other arrangements?"

_Dizzy_, he thought.

"Well, I do have cases but if this is so important I will put them to the side for a while until I know what is going on. When do you want to meet again?"

The man took a moment. "Will eleven o'clock be alright?"

While Ky slowly nodded, he thought, _No wonder I lose sleep._

_

* * *

_

"Dizzy, that cop's here!"

Dizzy turned her attention away from the quiet and abandoned port and saw May with April at her side approaching. The port was nothing of significance. There were only three empty airships docked nearby and void of any crew. There was nothing but crates and loading boxes and equipment on the dock around them. Ky and Johnny had picked the perfect place to meet.

"I can't see him from here," Dizzy said.

April nodded her head to the side. "This way, silly." The two led her to the front of the ship and paused at the railing. They scanned the area below which looked just as empty as the other side, and then soon April pointed. "Down there. He's with Johnny."

Dizzy's eyes followed her direction and then she saw the black of Johnny's coat and the blue of Ky's cape. They were on the dock near a stack of crates.

She smiled. "I'm going down to meet him." She then turned and passed the two. When she passed May she caught a glimpse of a worried look on her face. She ignored it though, knowing she had been anxious since they landed.

She walked several paces, and then heard: "Dizzy! I'm coming, too!"

May ran after her and while she did, Dizzy giggled. She didn't slow as they made their way towards the exit.

"May, stop worrying. I know what you're worried about."

When they made their way onto the dock, May put a hand on her hips. "Yeah, well−−"

Dizzy picked her head up when she saw the forms she was looking for: Ky and Johnny. Johnny had his back to her, so Ky would see her first.

Dizzy smiled. "I see him." Dizzy caught Ky's attention by waving a hand and calling, "Ky!"

He stopped in mid-sentence and shifted his blue eyes to her. His face was emotionless by the time he turned his attention to her but they still held their charm.

Johnny looked over his shoulder as she approached. He spoke in a delighted manner like he was hiding something. "Dizzy! Glad that you found us. Officer Ky and I were just talking."

Ky looked at her with of sober face. "Hello, Dizzy."

"And I was eavesdropping!"

Dizzy turned her head to the direction of another voice and saw Jester leaning against a large steel crate not too far away. Once they made eye contact Jester passed her a smile.

"Hi, Jester," she said in a soft voice.

"Hey, Diz." He looked between Ky and Dizzy. "So when can I tag along? I feel like a kid who's been bad and I'm missing out on the fun."

"Jester," Ky said, "you know this is business. This has to be between Dizzy and I. And I need you to watch over the area."

"I know that," Jester said. "The only downside is that I can't get to know Dizzy, too."

Ky looked from Jester then to her, his eyes warming by then. "It would be nice to see Dizzy meet more people."

"Well, at least we get to see each other for a couple of minutes, right, Dizzy?" Jester moved closer and raised one arm which came towards her.

_Don't let him touch you! _she heard from Necro within her mind.

She winced at the warning and began to pull away, fearful she wouldn't be able to control him−−and then Jester would finally find out she was a Gear. But before the worse could happen, Ky stood in. He reached out and grabbed Jester's arm and pushed it down.

"Jester, don't," Ky said, his voice lowered near to a whisper.

"Ky, what's wrong with you? I wasn't going to hurt her."

"It's not a good idea. I just didn't want you scaring her."

Jester withdrew and said, "That's nonsense. I'm sure she's used to me by now, and she knows I'm not going to do anything to her."

Johnny played with an excuse. "She. . .just doesn't like being touched."

Jester looked at Johnny, Ky, and then to Dizzy. "Would you accept a handshake?"

"Yes." She reached a hand out, letting it suspend there, and seeing the offer, he went to take it. Past him, Ky was grimacing, and then, before their hands could meet, Ky snapped, "Wait!"

They both paused and gave their attention to him.

"Dizzy, we should get going soon," he said. "I have something to show you."

By him, Johnny snickered which made Ky's eyes turn to him but he found no source to his humor.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I won't be able to go over with it if we don't go. My time is limited today."

Dizzy frowned a moment then said, "Well, alright. Jester, we can shake hands when I get back. Okay?"

Jester smiled. "Sure thing."

She gave a nod and started off with Ky. As they walked down the dock, he removed his cape and swung it over her shoulders. "Just incase."

She held the top clasps close to her as she walked by his side with. She looked ahead into the horizon, wondering what was out there. It was only a guess where he would take her. Maybe he would just take her to his home, like he had done the last time they met, with this their third meeting.

"Ky," she said, "why did you stop Jester from shaking my hand?"

"I think you know the reason." His voice was flat.

She thought about this and shook her head. "No, I don't."

"I stopped him because I was afraid something might happen. I don't want him to get hurt−−if that ever happened, although you have improved. And I don't want him to find out that you are a Gear."

"He doesn't know?"

He slowly shook his head. "He is a close friend of mine. We've known each other since our training as knights, but still, I don't want him to know."

"Why?"

"I want him to think you're a normal girl I'm helping. For now."

_Why would he hide a secret from a friend?_ she asked herself. _If I had a secret and if someone close like May asked what it was, I would tell her. _

Looking onwards, she then asked, "Ky, where are we going?"

"The best place right now is home. Unless you have any requests."

"No. Home is fine. I like your home."

* * *

He watched her hand run across the paper like a stream, turning and bending, and then it came to an end. She studied what she had written and then looked up at him for approval. He had agreed to teach her how to write in cursive and she picked it up quickly. She had very good writing but she said it wasn't as near good as his.

This was her second lesson.

"There's no other Gear that looks like you," he went on, "None that I came across. Not even a humanoid Gear, so−−"

"So, what do you think? Is it alright?" She leaned away some and shifted a wing to let him take a peek at her progress.

He stopped his talk of Gears and assumptions momentarily and glanced at what she wrote. "Very good. I haven't seen anyone pick it up so quickly as you. You're very smart."

She blushed from his complement. "Well, I practiced on the Mayship, too."

"Practice makes perfect." He was someone who lived by that rule. He grinned slightly and made a sound that could have counted as a chuckle. "I remember when I was in training another swordsman challenged me on the side−−at night so no one would know−−to practice. But sometimes I think the other took it personally when he lost. Both of us grew strong by doing so, even if it wasn't allowed, anyway. Now, Dizzy, what if you−−" He reached down, and picked up a book lying on the desk in front of her. He opened it, bringing her project to a stop. "If I could track down a particular region, I might be able to make a starting point." He then saw her staring at his right arm. "You said−−"

"Ky, what happened to your arm?" She reached for it but before she could touch his sleeve he quickly pulled away. He noticed a button on his cuff was gone, leaving the sleeve hanging open. He pulled it back and looked at what had drawn her attention; a scar on his forearm left by the war.

"Oh dear," he said, "It looks like a button fell off. I guess I'll have to find a shirt that has a button."

"What happened to your arm?" she asked again.

He was silent for a moment, wondering whether or not to tell her the story of its origin. And his decision:

"I was bitten by a Gear."

She stared at him for a long moment before saying, "How?"

He moved from behind her and sat down next to her. "It happened during a battle. It was my last kill and it was lying at my feet. I was too busy confirming that everyone was alright and it was secure to notice it was still alive. It jumped up and grabbed a hold of my arm." He wrapped one hand around where the teeth marks were, which were the size of a large dog bite. But the creature had much larger and jagged teeth. When he looked at it today, it reminded him of that day and the painful and bleeding wound it left behind. It was a shameful thing to him and he kept his arms covered. Sometimes the scar looked brand new. "My gauntlet took most of it. If I hadn't had them on it could have bitten me to the bone."

Her eyes were wide at his explanation. He shouldn't have gone in detail. Or said anything at all. He tried for a distraction.

"But don't mind the scar. Let's get back where we were." He paused a moment. "If that couple is the start of this investigation, I will need your help locating them."

"Are you going there soon?" She passed him an innocent, child-like stare.

"It's possible."

"Don't forget, I want to go with you."

"I cannot promise you that," he said with honesty. "If we cannot meet and I have no choice but to go there myself, I will take the chance." He glanced at the piece of paper she had written on. "Perhaps you can write them a letter and give it to me, just in case."

She looked down on the floor and after a long moment of silence she picked her head up again. "Alright."

"You can trust me. You trust me, don't you?"

She brightened a bit. "Of course I do. Why do you think I'm here?" She said it with so much enthusiasm.

Ky honestly didn't know what to say after that. It was like a lover saying, 'Why do you think I love you?'

"For many things, now, I assume." His voice was soft as if he was uncertain.

"That's right."

He turned his head away and glanced at the clock, which he regretted doing. It wouldn't be long before they had to part and then he would have to meet with the man from Ilyria. That was the worst part. He would see Dizzy again. But he didn't trust pirates.

He turned his head back to Dizzy. "Dizzy, I am sorry but I will have to shorten our time together to another hour. I have some business to attend to later."

Her eyes turned down. He wished he hadn't said it. Maybe he should stay with her a little longer. What would it harm? He didn't know why, but he enjoyed her company. And it wasn't talking about Gears. It was her presence. . .

"I'm sorry−−"

Her eyes turned up. "No, it's alright. I understand."

"Hmm, as long as you're fine with it. I'll tell you what, we'll go the long way back."

A tiny grin appeared on her face. "That sounds good."

He felt something hitting his leg over and over. When he looked down he saw it was Dizzy's tail tapping against him. He grinned, with it reminding him of a dog wagging its tail. She was enjoying herself too much to be let go of and shooed away. So he said, "No. Wait. Forget what I said. Stay. Stay as long as you'd like."

"I wish that would be forever."

His brows flicked.

She then went silent from her own words a moment. She gripped the ends of her seat and if a light turned on, she suddenly said: "Do you know what we forgot?"

"Tell me," he said slowly.

"We forget to have some tea. Would you like to have some?"

He tried to relax himself. In fact, perhaps some tea would do the trick. "It wouldn't hurt."

She then jumped up and rushed towards the kitchen. "I'll make it! What kind do you want?"

He watched her, almost in confusion. "Wh-what? Well, you choose."

He sat there by himself, listening to her rummaging through the cabinets. For a short while, the stress and even the thoughts of having to meet the representative of Ilyria at the Order's headquarters disappeared. He felt even closer to her. And most astonishingly, she was comfortable with him. The way she tapped her tail against his leg was almost flirtatious. He didn't stop it.

Whatever was happening, he didn't want _it _to stop.


	12. Sol's in Town

The last thing he wanted was to come to Paris. He had many reasons to avoid it and to hate it, and on the top of the list was−−the boy. The only reason he came to Paris was because of an obligation. His latest bounty had slipped into the city and he didn't want to give up. He could face Ky if he managed to run into him. He wasn't a coward.

"Know this guy?"

Sol violently shoved the man he had been hunting into a station and watched as he stumbled forward, and then fell on his knees. He sat there with his head down, knowing the gig was up and there was no more getting away.

A man standing behind a counter looked up after Sol made his entrance with his bounty. He looked from the man on the floor, to Sol and back to the other again. He was in a sorry state. He had a predominate black eye on the right side of his face, a cut on his forehead and the side of his pantleg was singed.

Sol walked past the man on the floor and thumped him on his side with his boot. "Stay." He pulled a folded piece of paper from his pants and slapped it on the surface of the counter. On it was a photo of the man on the floor and the information of the bounty.

"You sure did mess him up."

"He was getting on my nerves."

The man's eyes darted in observation. "Well, that's him alright. It's only fair to give you the reward." He turned and crouched under the counter where a safe was kept. He withdrew the money, and then reappeared, handing it over. "There. All five thousand World Dollars up-front."

Sol counted it briefly, then shrugged. "See ya." He turned, heading out the door, but not before giving the man on the floor a good-bye thump on the side.

The money would last him a good while, mainly on food and board whenever he felt like coming into the towns. And his stomach reminded him that food sounded good right now. His Gear eyes shifted into the horizon and listened. Then, like a hunting animal he picked up the sight of movement and activity. He huffed to himself and walked towards it.

Where he brought himself was to a market busy with shoppers and merchants. The closer he got he could smell the scent of food−−and people. After he became a Gear his senses heightened, including his sense of smell. There were advantages and disadvantages of being a Gear.

He observed the area before he slipped between two stands and walked into the market. The sounds of murmuring and shuffling of feet flooded his ears as he began to blend in. He turned his head and lifted his nose, catching the scent of cooking meat. Walking farther on, he saw the source of what attracted him. A small vendor selling skewered, grilled and even raw meat made him start toward it. The fat, balding owner of the kiosk stared at him in hopes he had hooked a new customer, and upon feeling his stare, Sol pointed to a row of skewered beef. "Two of those." It wasn't much. It would be an appetizer until he found something that would lay heavier on his stomach.

Once the man handed him the two he departed and continued down the market, chewing on the skewered beef until only the stick was left, and started on the other. He stopped, leaning against a wooden barrel. He looked out, clearing his mind until−−

Sol's brows slowly lowered once he saw two figures in the distance. At first he only saw a police cape, and an IPF one at that. But the scene was much more interesting. The one in the cape was no cop. It was the girl, or Gear he should say, from the Grove. It had been a long time since he had seen her. The last he heard about the bounty was it was claimed and the Gear was presumed dead; therefore, he put her out of his mind. He never thought he would see her again.

What shocked him even more was that she was trailing Ky closely, who walked straight like a bodyguard. Sol watched as the Gear turned and took Ky by the arm and pulled on him.

With a tilt of his head, Sol muttered, "What the hell is this?"

She was playing human with Ky's cape. The two looked too natural together. It was dangerous. What would happen if someone scared her or pissed her off? And that wasn't the only thing concerning him.

He watched a little longer while longer before he followed at a distance.

* * *

Everything had gone well, although it was slow, almost to no advancement to his goal. But that didn't deter him. There was plenty of time and he knew cases weren't solved the next day. He had to keep in mind he was doing this alone. He was more successful when he had other officers at his side, but that wasn't going to happen in this sort of situation.

She brought a smile with her when they returned to the Mayship and her gait bounced ahead of him while she held a box of chocolates she got for the other girls. She bought two knowing it wouldn't last long.

A few of the girls were outside, and once they saw them approaching they picked their heads up alertly. Dizzy waved and called after them. Some called back but kept their distance because of his presence.

"Dizzy."

She turned her eyes to where the voice of May beckoned the young Gear. She stood at the loading dock at the mouth of the ship. When they made eye contact she flashed Ky a frown. Dizzy didn't notice it and started forward, but after a few steps, she stopped and looked back at him.

"Ky, I almost forgot," she said and unclasped the cape that concealed her wings and tail, then passed it back to him. "Thank you. Ky, when am I going to see you again?" She smiled and displayed a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"I'm going to find out," he said, then patted her on the head in a way that wished her luck. But perhaps it was more affectionate after he noticed he did it. He drew his hand away slowly and returned it back to his thigh. "Ah, Dizzy, your friend is calling you."

"I know. Thank you for today. I look forward in seeing you again."

He nodded. "And by then I hope to have better information for you."

"Dizzy!"

She giggled lightly. "I better go. Good-bye, Ky." She passed him a smile and walked away. Ky watched her as she left him, her tail twitching, and joined her friend. The two briefly chatted, and as they did, May glared at him once in a while.

"I never thought I'd see that look on your face."

Ky turned his attention away and looked over his shoulder to see Jester stalking towards him with a grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" Ky asked.

Jester snorted. "Like you don't know."

Ky shook his head. "No, I don't. Jester, where's Johnny?"

He looked around. "I think he slipped inside. Do you want me to go find him?"

"I can find him by myself, I'm sure," he said and started ahead. He looked up to the deck and when he did he saw the form of black that he instantly knew was Johnny. While the two stared at each other, Ky raised a hand to gesture him down. Johnny understood the gesture and disappeared from the deck, going inside the airship and soon reappeared, walking towards them. Johnny peeked at them from behind his shades and said, "It looks like you two are back. Everything go alright?"

Ky nodded. "Yes. I just need more time."

Johnny looked at him in an odd way. "Hmm, with a guy like you, of course you do."

Ky frowned. There was some sort of underlying meaning by what he said, and with it coming from someone like Johnny he didn't want to know what he was playing.

"As I was about to say," Ky said, "I need to see her again."

"I saw that coming," Johnny muttered to himself.

"Hopefully, I will have some information for her by then. Give me two weeks and be here by evening. Police orders."

Johnny's lip twitched. "Sure. Anything else, officer?"

"Just take care of her," he said. "And the others. But I want to remind you: Despite your chivalry, you're still a criminal."

Johnny played with the brim of his hat. "Sure, shoot a guy down while he's flying high."

"You won't be if you're not here."

"I know, that's the deal. All this for a cute girl. Now that's chivalrous. But don't worry, we'll be here. I'm a man of my word. Have I disappointed you yet?"

He had to admit, Johnny kept all their agreements and did what he requested. Johnny was actually−−trustworthy.

A pirate? Trustworthy? Really, what was this world coming to?

"No, you haven't," Ky said. "Let's keep it that way."

Johnny tipped his hat. "Right, officer! So, if we're on all good terms . . ."

He knew what he wanted.

"We can depart and Jester and I can go off duty."

"I didn't know you were on duty, officer," Johnny said.

Ky nodded. "When I come here, I'm on duty."

"And when you leave, you're not."

Ky eyed him who was bold enough to match his cold stare. "No. When I'm with Dizzy I'm still a police officer."

He shrugged. "Alright, whatever you say."

Ky shook his head and slowly turned. "Well, now my duty is over. Until then, Johnny. Come on, Jester." He walked away with Jester in tow.

"Good-bye, officers!"

Ky said nothing and kept his back to him while Jester raised his hand over his head in response. They walked along the side of the ship and when they passed the opening where he last saw Dizzy, he turned the corner of his eye towards it but didn't see her. Still, it felt he was being watched from within the spot, either by the pirates or her.

After passing the ship and a long silence Jester finally said, "So, when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"I saw her tail."

Ky suddenly halted and stared forward.

"I'm no dummy," Jester said. "I was going to find out eventually."

Ky sighed. "You are right. It's why I'm bringing you here rather than another officer. I trust you, Jester."

"Well, you picked the right guy. I haven't opened my mouth about you and the pirates. And I don't plan to unless you say so. But I got one question for you, Ky."

"And that is?"

Jester turned his head slightly and looked at him through the corner of his bright emerald eyes. "Is she . . ."

He knew what he was going to say. Without the need to finish his question, Ky said, "The maiden of the Grove, yes."

Jester raised his brows and kept his eyes locked on him. "So the Gear wasn't killed."

"The pirates took her in," Ky explained. "I didn't know she left the Grove until a few months ago. I spared her, Jester, I spared her. I thought she was the kind of Gear the reports said and I wanted to see for myself. She wasn't. I attacked her first. You should have seen the look in her eyes."

"I don't blame you. I'll be by your side until you find the mysteries behind this girl. Sure, the pirates are a handful but you need a partner on this kind of, umm, case. But one thing, Ky."

"What's that?"

"Will you fill me in?"

"No, Jester. This is only between Dizzy and I." He quickened his steps. "I need to get home soon." He briefly closed his eyes.

"To do some, ah, research?"

"No. I need some rest. I have the representatives from Ilyria to meet."

"Ilyria," Jester repeated and paused thoughtfully. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"It's a place we've been to during the war. Their king was killed by Gears. I'm surprised you don't remember it. You were there. I didn't recall it at first, either."

Jester's eyes suddenly flashed wide. "Those guys! Yeah, I remember now. What do they want?"

"I don't know. I will have to wait until later tonight to find out."

Jester bit down on his lower lip. "Well, well, alright. I wish you luck with them."

Just thinking about what they may want from him made him anxious, and he didn't like it. There was something−−

"There's nothing I can do," he muttered and began walking again.

The two said little after that but it wasn't going to stay quiet. Did it ever?

"Hey! Hey, boy!"

Ky instantly halted and focused on the voice that called him, and then slowly turned his head. He saw Sol step out of hiding from behind a collection of crates, his face grim as always. Ky felt his eyes burn the moment he saw him. And then his hatred turned to fear when he thought of−− Dizzy!

"Sol!"

Sol put a hand on the side of his neck and popped it twice. "What's going on here, Ky?" he growled. "What are you doing with the Gear?"

He had seen them together?

Ky's brows flicked and his mind called off an alarm in his head. Still, he stood his ground and kept his eyes on him, watching for any signal or threatening movement.

Sol stared back at him and tilted his head. "Why are you staring at me like that? You wanna say something? Come on."

"I got tons to say to you," Jester muttered over Ky's shoulder.

Sol turned his eyes up to him. "Hey, tell your lackey to go lay down."

Perhaps it was best to send him away. If a fight broke out he may try to get between them, although, he knew better. He learned when he caught them fighting it was better to stay out of it, otherwise he might as well be apart of it. Ky was actually guilty of stunning him last minute when it was meant for Sol.

He glanced at Jester and mouthed, "Dizzy."

He got the message and took off running back to the Mayship. Sol seemed ready to grab him but decided against it and looked at Ky.

"Sending your dog to guard the Gear?" He rolled his eyes. "Smooth move." Sol dismissively waved him off and took a step away to chase after him. If he did he may have to protect Jester, too. Sol had little patience for him. But it was Dizzy he was worried about. As a former knight, Jester could handle himself.

Ky jumped in front of Sol and threw his arms out, making himself a barrier. "Stop!"

Sol stared at him and tilted his head. "Boy, if you don't get out of my way I'm going to throw you straight across this port."

Ky unconsciously bunched his right hand. Now was the time to have Furaiken but without it he had to work around this situation, and with Sol they weren't going to talk it out. It always led to a fight.

"You didn't answer my question," Sol said. "What are you doing with the Gear? You're gallivanting her around like she's human when she should be in the grove."

"You hunted her, too?" Ky asked.

"Yeah," Sol replied flatly.

"I'm surprised, Sol. Did you let her go?"

Sol clicked his tongue like he was shrugging him off when he was trying to avoid the question. "You're already getting on my nerves," he said. "If you're bringing her out in public, I'm not going to risk it." He then shouted: "_She's a commander, don't you know?_"

It felt like he ran into something. Was she? Was she really?

"She's−−"

"Enough of you! Get out of my way!" Sol threw his fist out with a burst of flames flashing in front of him. Ky was almost blinded but his instincts didn't fail him. He avoided a hit to the face and shifted his body. Sol was quick though and managed to punch him on the chest, throwing him against a pile of wooden crates. He stumbled and tried to keep his footing, grappling for something stable and fell to the ground. He lay there a few seconds, winded by the hit but he quickly recovered when he saw Sol's boots go running off towards the Mayship.

"Stop!" He forced himself to his feet and with a terrible ache in his chest he ran after him. He pumped his legs as fast as he could get them to go. Now was the time he would launch a Stun Edge while his back was to him and hope it hit, that is, if he had Furaiken.

There was only one thing he could do now.

Ky leapt forward and grabbed a hold of Sol's leg while he was in mid-stride. The two went down with Ky's already aching chest hitting the ground. When he looked up he still had a hold of Sol and saw a sneer on his face while he looked back.

"Get off me!"

Sol threw his boot out, aiming for his face which Ky avoided with a quick shift of his head. He then thrust himself up and dropped one knee down on Sol's chest and straddled him. Their eyes locked until Sol broke it by untangling himself from under Ky and flipped him. Ky didn't hesitate getting up and neither did Sol.

Sol was up and running first but Ky quickly built speed as he pursued him. He pumped his legs until they began to burn, but he was too focused on Sol to care about any sort of pain.

Sol looked back and by then Ky sprinted up to his side. Sol began to raise his arm to strike him. Ky took no chance. His best defense was an offense. He threw his elbow out swiftly with it connecting to his chin, making Sol's head jerk back and stumble. He kept his footing and stopped to prevent himself from falling.

Ky skidded to a stop with his feet parted and faced him. "I won't let you pass. We can be here all day and I will still stop you."

Sol straightened himself and popped his neck. "Stop playing hero. It gets old." He cocked his head and eyed Ky, then looked past him to the Mayship. He didn't notice until now how close they were. If Sol got past him again he might−−

"Hey! Hey! What's going on here?"

Ky glanced back quickly and saw Johnny approaching them. Now was not a good time.

"Johnny, get back to the ship."

"But−−"

Ky snapped his head around. "_I said move_!" he shouted.

The aggressive command made Johnny step back, and then return to the airship in haste. Ky watched a few seconds at the corner of his eye. When he returned his full attention he saw Sol looking at him from under his wild bangs. His eyes were chilling. They always were, but they didn't move him.

Sol then jabbed a finger in his direction and then turned and walked away.

"What?" Ky said in confusion. "What are you doing? Don't walk away!"

He looked back. "You want that Gear so much, you got an opening." He started off again. "See you soon, Ky."

Ky shook his head but with Sol backing down for now he had to get back to Dizzy. He took one more look at him before he turned back and ran to the Mayship. He only saw Johnny and May outside, both armed and standing by one of the hatches. Jester was a few paces away on his guard.

"Where is she?" he asked the three.

"Inside and safe," Jester said. "She doesn't know what's going on."

Ky sighed with a pain pushing on his chest. He put a hand over it. "Good."

"What's going on here, officer?" Johnny asked.

Ky refused to answer and said, "Go."

"What's−−"

"Go!"

Johnny was taken back again and did as told with May following. She glanced at Ky quickly as she went. He stayed where he stood and remained there until the airship took flight. He kept his eyes on the sky.

"I must protect her," he whispered to himself.


	13. Angel's Feathers

He knew things were going to get worse now that Sol was in town. He would have taken it as an advantage, but with Dizzy's safety at stake he had to be more cautious. He didn't like the position he was in; it put more weight on his cross.

His thoughts of what may or will to come lifted somewhat upon his arrival home. Sometimes it felt awkward to have a home to come to. The only home he truly had was when he lived with a family he could barely remember. Usually, he forgot they ever existed.

The house was silent when he closed the door. Inside, it was elegant yet modest—and still. Dizzy wasn't there by his side. She wasn't there to try to explain things and also things that didn't matter. She wasn't there to expand her curiosity about something in his home even though she had seen it several times before. He wanted her company.

If he wanted her so bad and if he wanted to stay true to his word he might as well get back to work. He walked down a short hallway to his study, and then stopped. There by his feet was a white feather. He picked it up and examined it. A faint grin appeared on his lips, and then he continued the rest of the way to his study. He walked to the desk where it was littered with books and paper, although kept in an organized mess.

He adjusted a few of the books and placed the feather on top of a short stack of three books where a Bible crowned it. He took a step back and looked at it like an artist checking his last touch. It was a picture in itself—an angel leaving her feather.

He smiled and sank down into his seat with his eyes on the feather. He stared at it as if he was under some sort of spell. What was she doing? What was he doing? He felt them both changing. She wasn't as shy and nervous while he expressed natural smiles and laughter when he would normally keep a straight face. It didn't feel like business anymore. He just wanted to see her—and feel those emotions again. But now something stood in his way, something that could destroy an innocent life.

He lowered his head and when he did he saw another feather on the floor, this one under the chair where he sat. He chuckled briefly to himself.

"She must be molting," he said with a tiny smile.

* * *

Homecoming. But it wasn't what it used to be. There were no more knights. There were no more reports of Gears. There were no more knighting of eager warriors. The Sacred Order's headquarters no longer held its glory and sacredness. That had ended years ago. Now in its retirement its stained glass windows had gathered dust and some where shattered. Statues were damaged. It was a shame and an embarrassment. Most of its scars had come from several fights between him and Sol which got out of control. Thank God the knights never returned to it. How would he explain it to them?

It didn't matter. They were long gone.

Ky's boots crossed the black and white checkered floor, wandering its corridors and rooms, listening how his footsteps echoed. The sound became a steady thud when he neared open air. The sky past the columns and balcony was clear, allowing him to see the stars that decorated it like tiny lights. He stopped to look at it, and then heard:

"I was not expecting to see the headquarters in such conditions."

Ky turned and saw the large armored figures from Ilyria. He watched with his eyes locked on the three as they neared him.

"Well, the times has changed," he said. "I am no longer the leader of the Order, therefore, I am not in control of it anymore. I have the IPF to worry about now."

"It has been only a few years since the end of the war," one said. "How could there be such damage? Some windows are broken. Perhaps a storm did that—"

"Yes," Ky quickly said, already wanting to change the subject. "But this isn't about the Sacred Order's headquarters. What isthis about? Why are you here?"

They were silent a moment which unnerved Ky. He kept his eyes on them, anxious for answers. He almost said it again to make sure they heard him.

"You are a great leader, Sir— Officer Kiske. That is why we are here. Unlike what you believe, the kingdom is Ilyria has been attempting to find its next leader, but doing so is not an easy task. Someone did step in to give us a helping hand and with their help we hope to get the king we need. We were pleased to hear who they suggested."

"Who?" he asked.

"You."

Ky's eyes widened. "What? No. Who is this third party?"

"The United Nations."

At the mention of those words he was outraged. "The United Nations," he said through his teeth, "I am not surprised by their shadowy nature."

"Yes, their methods are unconventional," one said almost in agreement.

"Unconventional," Ky said in distaste. "That's an understatement. What did they offer you?"

"They did not exactly offer anything, only the promise of a king who would lead our land successfully. They have already made a list of candidates and we were pleased to see your name there."

Ky shook his head. "No. Tell them to take me off their list. I refuse to be apart of this! I believe in democracy, don't get me wrong. It's only that this is against my knowledge. My place is in my homeland, Paris, not in your kingdom. I live by the way of the law and the sword, not the crown. I know it may be difficult to accept my answer. Let the United Nations run this race and take the next candidate and speak with him. I'm sorry. Goodbye." And then he turned and walked away.

"Officer!"

He turned his head over his shoulder. "You said what you had to," he said. "Now relay my message. Please."

They didn't call after him. Ky kept walking and once outside, he tilted his head back until his nose pointed to the sky.

"Alright, you have my attention," he said aloud. "What's next?"

* * *

Just like everything else, he kept his meeting at the headquarters to himself. Perhaps one day he would start keeping things from his own self. With the ways things were going now, how would they come out in the end? What would happen if his superiors ever found out about the pirates? And Ilyria? What measures would the United Nations take after hearing his rejection? The United Nations didn't take kindly to no. It wouldn't keep them away from their directives, however. He could only wait and see their reaction either by himself or from Ilyria's guards. And if they got hostile somehow, like a child not getting what it wanted, he would face the United Nation officials himself. But now was not the time.

The corner of Ky's eye turned to Jester's gaze nearby. "Ky, I'll grab a hold of Johnny. You go find your girl. But I think she'll find you first." Jester grinned before he left his side. Ky watched him stalk away, and then looked around. He saw some of the young girls peering down on him from the safety of the deck but stayed in their place. He knew what brought more caution to the air: He had brought Furaiken with him.

Then, he noticed a sudden movement. "Ky!" By the time he turned his head it was too late. At near full speed Dizzy ran into him and wrapped her arms around him. Ky stumbled, nearly losing his balance but he managed to keep his footing.

"Dizzy! Be careful! You don't know how strong you are."

She let go and took a step back. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just so glad to see you again."

He grinned quaintly. "I'm happy to see you, too."

* * *

"Bad, bad, bad!" May chanted each time she thumped her forehead against the railing after Dizzy reunited with Ky. Next to her, April watched her odd behavior and stuck her hand out in front of her so her head made contact with her palm instead.

"Johnny's right," May said. "She's totally into him!"

"Into him? You mean . . ." April looked closer and when she did her mouth dropped. "May! He brought a sword with him!"

"What?" May reexamined the two and saw the long weapon at his side. Her eyes widened. "He's going to kill her!" She dashed aside but April grabbed a hold of her arm before she could get past her.

"No, wait! I don't think he's going to kill her. Look at them. Wouldn't they make a good couple?"

May cooled a moment to look at the two together, side by side. She watched Ky's back. "A couple? Hmm, they would. He's cute and all, but he's too young for my taste."

April shook her head at her friend and giggled. "May, you're weird."

* * *

He guided her home without any trouble or a sign of Sol. He kept his guard on high until he closed the door behind himself and locked it. He then let out a sigh of relief. Dizzy was already starting ahead, hanging his cape on a coat rack on the wall as she went. She walked through the house like she owned the place. It made him crack a tiny smile. He wished he did have her as a companion.

Wouldn't that be a strange thing? But he knew that would never happen.

She stopped and looked back at him. "Come on, Ky."

Leading now, was she?

He shook his head, snapping himself out of it. "Sorry. My mind was wandering."

She looked over her shoulder again as she led the way down the short hallway and into the study. "I'm sure you have lots on your mind. I don't know how much to thank you for helping me like this when you have so much to do."

"As I told you before, it's not a hassle. I want to know about this as much as you do. But this is for you."

She flashed him a smile before she moved to his desk, almost gliding. He stood by the threshold while she looked over the surface, and then she reached down and picked something up. It was one of the feathers he found a few days ago.

"I don't believe you want those back," he said.

She giggled and replaced it. "No, you can keep them." She looked back at him again. "What can we go over today?"

Ky shifted on his feet. "Well, to be honest, I haven't been able to find anything new since the last time we met. Something's come up and—"

"That's okay. Maybe there's something else we can do instead."

"I don't know what you can do other than give me the information you already told me." He walked to her and stopped next to the chair where she sat. "The only thing I can think of that will advance this investigation is to find the couple who found you and ask them questions."

"Don't forget, I want to go with you!"

"Yes, I know, you told me if I went I will allow you to come along. But Dizzy, what if we cannot meet that day when I have a chance to go? I may not be able to plan ahead. I may have to go when it's the only chance I can get and you'll be with the pirates."

"Then I'll stay here with you!" she suddenly said. It made him snicker. It was the only laughter he could manage for a long time.

"As nice as that would be I cannot let you."

She frowned and then her eyes lit up again. She gazed around. "It would be a nice thing."

"But it won't happen. You're safer with the pirates. I have more enemies than they do."

"You do? I didn't think someone like you would have enemies. You're so nice."

"Being nice doesn't mean everyone will like you. The world isn't black and white. I thought it was once. At one time I only saw two shades. Good and evil. That changed until—until I met Justice."

"What did Justice say?"

He looked at the floor and blinked. Everything seemed to fade out from around him and there was uneasy silence. "I was created by humans to kill humans. I'm a weapon. The humans who created me never thought about my body or soul. . . I have been used as a tool. . . I was born a slave." He turned his head and looked off towards the wall. "You should meet the man who created me. . ." He then said nothing more.

"Did you ever? That man?"

He turned his attention back to her and slowly shook his head. "She died before she could tell me. Maybe. . .she wanted me to find out for myself."

"Do you think you ever will?"

"I don't know. Everything seems to get in my way before I can even begin. I need to—according to what Justice said to me. Who knows what will happen? And I will be there to stop it."

"Ky? I'll be with you." Her voice was so gentle and kind.

"What?"

"If anything bad happens, I want to be there with you."

He blinked at her, shocked. "Dizzy, no! The things that I do, the places where I go—they're dangerous. I don't want to see you hurt. Besides, other officers will be there. But I want to face That Man alone."

"That's what I'm afraid of. What if something bad happens? I don't want to see you get hurt, either."

"Dizzy, have faith in me."

"I do. Besides the pirates, you're the only human I trust."

"Then if you trust me, rest assured, I'll be fine."

With a tiny smile on her face, she nodded slowly. "Alright. But if you need help, just ask."

He patted her shoulder. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary."

She looked at the hand that lingered on her shoulder. She gently took it before he could return it to his side and stared at it as if there was mark on it. He looked at her a moment, wondering why she found interest in his hand, and then pulled it away.

"I'm sorry that there's nothing much we can do—" he began and Dizzy suddenly said:

"But we can!"

"What's that?"

She smiled widely. "How about some tea?"

Ky put a hand to his chest and laughed lightly. "Alright, alright. It might pass some time until something comes up."

"Right!" She jumped up, spun and quickly exited for the kitchen before he could say anything else. He could only smile and watch her. While listening to her clamoring for things, he snickered. "Well, she knows her way through the kitchen."

But that wasn't exactly a bad thing was it?

"Ky! What kind of tea do you want?"

He moved closer to the door, and said, "Lady's choice."

"I don't know which one."

"Just close your eyes and pick the first one you touch."

There was a short moment of silence, then: "Oh!"

"What is it?"

"I'll surprise you."

He let her take over the kitchen (Oh, please don't break anything) and retreated to his desk. She returned to the room within a few minutes, carrying two teacups. She placed one in front of him and the other by the corner of the desk where a spot was reserved for her. She didn't sit immediately though. She lingered beside him and he noticed her staring down on him. There was some sort of hesitation. He looked up to ask if there was something the matter, and that was when she leaned closer to him and kissed his lips. Ky felt like he was frozen in that moment. His eyes went wide and they stayed that way. When she drew back they stared at each other, neither one of them certain of what to do or what to say.

"Dizzy," he finally said, "what brought that on?"

She hesitated. "I. . ." She began to back away. "I'm sorry."

He took her by the wrist and stood before she could escape. "You did nothing wrong. I don't think."

She backed down from her defensiveness but she still held confusion on her face. He was confused, too, but glad she had kissed him. Glad.

"I don't know why I did—" she began.

"You don't have to explain," he said. "It's alright."

"It is? I thought you would be angry with me."

"I'm not," he said and then smiled. "Not at all."

A blush began to stain her cheeks. "I never kissed anyone before."

"And I've never been kissed."

She bit down on a grin, trying to hide it, but he easily saw it. Just looking at her that way made him do the same. Then she noticed him and began to laugh. He tried not to, biting a little harder but he snickered in response. He put his fist against his mouth out of embarrassment.

"I think we're alright now," he muttered behind his hand.

"Then it wasn't a bad thing after all," she said.

He slowly shook his head and bit down on another incoming grin. "No, it wasn't."

She stared at him with a short moment of silence building between them. She then squeezed his hand that still held her and leaned into him. She kissed him again.


	14. What is Love?

By the time they neared the port he knew it was time to let go. She slowed, knowing the fact, too, and he kept with her pace. He didn't let go of his own defense until he saw Johnny and Jester in sight. Jester sat on a crate with his legs hanging over the edge while Johnny stood nearby, coming to attention when they approached. He looked at them from under his shades with his head ducked slightly. He wasn't wearing his hat, revealing a crown of his blonde hair. Dizzy noticed this, too.

"Johnny," she said as they approached, "where's your hat?"

Johnny pointed at Jester. "Firebug over there burned it."

She looked at the accused man who laughed and waved.

"Jester," she said in a scolding tone, "that's not nice!"

"Should I even ask what happened here?" Ky mumbled.

Jester leapt down from the crate and stood. "Don't worry, boss, everything's under control." He put his hands on his hips and snapped at Johnny: "That'll teach you, now won't it, Johnny?"

He ducked his head and muttered, "I can get another one."

"If you don't watch it next time I'll get my hands on that one, too," Jester said. "There is something called insulting a police officer. I can arrest you for that."

"No you can't," Johnny muttered.

"Yes I can," Jester said and pointed a finger up. "New rule." He then turned to Ky. "This guy's got the dirtiest mouth! I know he's a pirate but he's got a mouth like a sailor. I hope you don't talk like that in front of these girls."

"Johnny," Dizzy said, "What did you say?"

"You don't want him to repeat it." Jester then crossed his arms from under his cape and turned to them. "So how did you two make out?"

Dizzy then snickered beside him. She was close to laughing out loud. Kye didn't understand the humor-but then he knew why. He was able to keep his typical straight face.

"What's so funny?" Johnny asked.

She bit down on her lower lip and shook her head, refusing to share their little secret. He hoped she wouldn't after he left.

Trying to distract himself, Ky looked around, and that was when he remembered he had left his guard down.

"Dizzy, you should go in now," he said and put a hand on her back to hint her forward. She hesitated but knew it was over now.

"Okay," she said softly and removed his cape and passed it to him. "Thank you, Ky. Will I see you again?"

"Of course. And I hope to have something for you, even if it's the slightest. I have to make up for today. I'll see what I can do."

"Alright," she said. "Goodbye." With that, she passed Ky another glance before she walked away, swaying her tail. He watched her go and almost smiled, but knowing he wasn't alone he kept his straight face.

He then heard Johnny mutter, "Ah, damn." He pushed his shades closer to his face.

Ky turned his head to him. "Johnny?"

"Let me guess," he muttered. "When and where?"

Ky nodded. "A week from now."

"A week? That's sooner than usual."

"I know. I didn't have much prepared for her, so I need to make up for lost time. I've been busy."

Johnny sighed. "Alright."

"Give me until two o'clock. Then I'll see you. Are we in agreement?" He took a brief glance around. "It's best we go now. You, too, Johnny." He gave a sideways nod of his head and started away with Jester following. It didn't take long until Johnny called .their attention.

"Hey! Officers! Hold it!" He jogged up to them. "You two want to start spilling it? What happened last time? Why did you put this place on lock-down? You never answered. And what's with the sword, Officer? Is Dizzy in some sort of danger?"

Ky and Jester glanced cautiously.

"Are my girls in danger? And don't tell me it's police business crap!"

"I brought Furaiken with me for Dizzy's safety."

"From what? Or who should I say? There was someone else here. Who was it?"

Ky and Jester glanced at each other again.

"Everything's under control," Ky said. "I only saw someone who didn't belong here. I didn't want that person to see Dizzy-or you. I didn't want to risk it, so that was the emergency."

Johnny stared at him, unconvinced. "You're not very good at lying. You want to give me a little more detail?"

"That's all I can tell you," he said. "Remember, what we're doing here is in secret and between us. It could have been another officer. Officer Jester here is the only one who knows about this. If we are caught we'll both be in the fire."

"Betraying your own, huh?"

"I do not betray anyone! There is a difference between secrecy and betrayal."

"Okay, okay, you don't have to get touchy."

Johnny was right. He forced himself to calm down. "I believe we are through here. Are we at an agreement?"

Johnny glowered at him before saying, "Sure. Next week. Here, at two. I'll put it in my black book if you want me to."

Ky glared at him. "Do what you need to. It's time we depart, Johnny."

"Alright, alright. See ya." Then he turned and walked to the waiting airship, mumbling to himself.

* * *

"There she is. Welcome back, Dizzy!"

May, with April at her side watched as Dizzy walked towards the doorway where they stood. She was smiling and looked behind herself a few times before she came to them.

"Hi, April. May."

"Well, look at you," April said, "You're beaming. Good news?"

Dizzy smiled. "Yes."

"What did he say?"

She darted her eyes and took a moment to answer. "Something about Justice."

"Justice?" May said. "Justice-justice or Justice the Gear?"

"Justice the Gear."

May frowned. "Why did he talk about Justice?"

"I asked."

"Why?" May said. "You think you're related to Justice somehow? That can't be! You're no way like that Gear."

"No, he didn't say anything like that. He only told me what she said to him before she died."

"Why did he do that?" April asked.

"Does he ever scare you when he talks about Gears?" May said.

She shook her head. "No. I actually feel bad for him. He went through so much during the war. He even showed me a bad scar on his arm where a Gear bit him."

"He showed you a scar?" May said. "Doesn't he know he shouldn't show girls his scars? It's gross!"

"It wasn't his fault," Dizzy said.

"Did he show you any other scars?" April asked.

She shook her head. "No."

"Well, tell him to stop it before he does scare you!" May said. "And what was with the sword today?"

"He said I was safer if he had it with him."

"You better watch it, Dizzy," May said. "He did try to kill you once."

"But that's all in the past," she said. "He wouldn't hurt me. Ever."

"Well," May said, crossing her arms, "if you say so. But if he ever does-"

"I told you, it wouldn't. He-" She then grinned. "May, could I borrow one of your romance books?"

"Well, sure. I'll help pick one for you."

"Thank you, May." She looked behind herself before walking past the two and further into the airship. They watched her go.

"Oh no," May muttered. "She wants references. She's going to use my books for references."

"That's not exactly a bad thing, is it?" April said.

"But she totally picked the wrong guy!"

* * *

_"You should meet the man who created me. I wonder if your unwavering faith would continue if you did."_

Who?

_"As long as that man lives. . ."_

Ky jolted awake and the haunting voice of Justice faded until it was just a memory. He blinked, staring across the room to a framed picture of Kliff Undersn that looked back at him in a frozen state in time. He laid there in bed until he came to again. He then pulled his head back and sighed.

"Who?" He stared up at the ceiling. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. He wasn't sure how much sleep he had gotten until that memory came back to him. He sat up, pushed his covers aside and stood. He peeked through a curtain and saw it was still dark out.

He shook his head. _Well, if I'm going to be up now, _he said to himself, _it's no use lying down and staring at the ceiling. I've got to get that out of my mind. _He sighed and walked out of the room. _Why am I thinking about Jusice? _

_Because there are some things you just can't forget. _

He fixed himself a cup of chamomile tea and retreated to his study. He sat down at the desk and took a few sips of the warm tea. His eyes slowly scanned the surface of the desk as he took in his silent ambient. He then noticed an envelope pinned from under one of his books which he didn't recall putting there. Curious, he pulled it free. Another came with it. He looked on the front and one was labeled: Mother and Father, and the other had his name on it. Ah, yes, the letter he asked Dizzy to write just in case he couldn't bring her to the couple who raised her. But why did she address the other to him?

He set the cup of tea aside and opened the one with his name on it. It was written in cursive and read:

_Dear Ky,_

_I couldn't help but think of you so I wrote this first. I know you asked me to write only for my mother and father but there are some things I want to say and I'm too afraid to say them to you in person. I don't want to upset you, embarrass you or make you angry. You can always throw this away and pretend you never read it. _

_Do you remember when I kissed you? You said it was alright and I believe you. What is love? Is this what I feel? I always heard about it and now I believe in it. I never thought I would fall in love, and this is why I am writing this. I feel so safe and warm with I am with you. I don't mind if you don't have anything new to tell me where I came from or who I am. As long as I am with you, I am happy. My heart jumps every time I see you and I can't stop smiling when I do. I keep thinking about you. I have even dreamed of you. I believe this is is why I am writing this._

_I love you._

_With all my heart, Dizzy._

Ky read it over a second time and it read the same thing. He hadn't missed anything or misinterpreted it. It was the first time someone had said they loved him, even if it was written. He never thought this would ever happen. And it didn't matter if she was a Gear.


	15. Field of Sin

"Dizzy, that cop's here!"

Dizzy perked at the news and walked towards the voice of May who had spotted Ky outside and was now pointing in his direction. Dizzy looked past her, scanned the port and soon saw him dressed in his long blue cape. She smiled at the sight of him.

"May, his name isn't _that cop_."

"Well, I can't remember it."

"It's Ky. It's a pretty easy name to remember. I heard it's German."

May crossed her arms. "Maybe he's not even French."

Dizzy giggled. "He's French. He was born and raised in Paris. And it's such a nice place to grow up in."

"I like Paris, too. It's a land of love, you know. But's it's too bad we can't go out and enjoy it." May pouted. "I try to sneak past that other guy and there he is right there! He must have eyes at the back of his head or something. You get to have all the fun, Dizzy."

"Well, not all the time. Ky isn't letting me go into the markets anymore."

"Why's that?"

"He says it's not safe. I don't understand why he changed his mind. He's always with me and I haven't lost control in so long."

"That's right. I wanted to ask you to pick up some of that delicious chocolate you got that one time. They were really good!"

Dizzy glanced in Ky's direction. "I'll ask him again. Maybe he'll let me go this time. I should go. He's waiting for me."

"Where do you two go while you're out?"

"To his home. It's a nice place. He's got a collection of teacups-"

"A teacup collection?" May grinned sideways. "Ooh, I got some dirt on him now."

Dizzy giggled. "It's nothing bad."

"But it's funny."

"It's not supposed to be funny."

May began snickering to herself. "Are you sure he's not gay-"

Dizzy's face churned. "No, he's not."

"At least I have something to spread around. Have fun, Dizzy." She then spun around and ran back inside the airship.

"May!" Of course, the girl didn't listen and went on. Dizzy was left to shake her head and went further into the port where Ky stood. He turned his attention to her once he noticed her and passed her a faint smile. He looked tired at first.

"It's good to see you again, Ky."

"It's good to see you, too." He removed his cape and swung it over her shoulders as he normally did. He looked around briefly. "Dizzy, I have a place I would like to show you. But first I want to introduce you to an old friend of mine."

She blinked curiously. "Is this a nice person?"

He smiled more clearly then. "Not all the time, but I think you'll like him."

"Well, okay, if you say so. I trust you." She took him by the arm. "Go ahead and lead the way."

He bowed his head and started forward with her close by his side. The farther they got from the port she noticed him glancing at her through the corner of his eye. Before she could ask he leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "I love you, too."

* * *

Dizzy's eyes widened and she stared forward. She wasn't sure what to say. She never thought someone would say them in the way he did. A wide grin spread across her lips. So he had read her letter and accepted. She squeezed his arm.

Her eyes were full of curiosity as he guided her to the stables, wandering here and there, and lingered briefly to look at a few horses in a fenced field. There was a man smoking a cigarette by the threshold of the stables who looked at Ky when they approached.

"Hello, Mister Kiske. He got out again. He's quite the escape artist. It took three people to get him before he could chase after someone."

"I suppose I came at the right time," Ky said. "It has been a while. I feel like I've been neglecting him. But I have been busy."

"I'm sure when he sees you he'll be happier."

"Where is he?" Ky asked.

The man pointed behind himself. "All the way towards the end, past the arena, right side. Number 30."

Ky nodded. "Thank you."

"Should I get a saddle?" the man asked.

Ky looked at Dizzy who wore a confused expression on her face, and then returned to the man. "Not right now. Let me check on him first."

The man nodded. "Yes, sir."

"This way, Dizzy." Ky led the way into the stables where on their right there were rows of stalls with a few of the top doors open, allowing horses to peek at the two visitors as they passed by. Dizzy looked at each one of them. At the arena a man was trotting a horse in a circle while another stood leaning on the gate, watching. Dizzy kept her eyes on the horse and rider until the wall blocked her view of them.

They walked to the far end of the stables where they came to their destination: stall # 30. It was closed but there was something inside. On the door was a sign that read: Attack horse! DO NOT TOUCH!

Ky unlatched the top door. After he pushed it aside a brown horse with a white mane pulled its head out. Its ears were pinned but once its eyes met Ky they went up again.

"Dizzy, this is Indigo."

She gasped in delight at the sight of the stallion. She held her hands out to touch him but Ky quickly grabbed them.

"Dizzy, don't touch him!"

"Why?"

"He might bite you. You see, he's rather aggressive. He is a war horse and-" He paused while looking at her. He refrained from saying anything related to the Gears. "He's aggressive. He's turned against me once in a while but only in the beginning. Many of the knights questioned Kliff why he appointed Indigo to me. I was told they were considering putting him down."

"Putting him down?"

Of course the play of words of death and killing had been avoided.

"Kill him," he said.

She gasped.

"They thought he was impossible to get through to. But he was a young horse." He glanced at Indigo. "He had something against me, too. I think he wanted to kill me. When I was trying to gain his trust he suddenly charged me and I had to dive through a gate to get away from him."

Dizzy giggled. "Indigo, that's mean."

Ky chuckled lightly and patted a hand against the horse's neck. "But we worked something out. I'm the only one who can touch him. He'll try to bite the others. I still don't understand him."

"You saved him, you know. If it wasn't for you, they would have _put him down_."

He glanced at Indigo. "I never thought of it that way."

"Well, you did." She passed him a grin and he returned it. She then said, "Can you ride?"

"Why, yes, I can."

"Will you?"

He glanced at the horse. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I do owe him some exercise. I doubt anyone here can handle him. I'll have to get a saddle. But please, please don't touch him." He then turned and walked away. When he returned he was followed by one of the hands who had a heavy leather saddle lugged over one shoulder. Ky stopped when he saw Dizzy stroking Indigo's neck. The horse's ears were up and had his attention on her. He was calm. Ky stood, staring in disbelief.

"Should she be doing that?" the man by him asked, a bit taken, too.

Ky snapped himself out of it. "No." He dashed to her and grabbed her hand. "Dizzy, didn't I say don't touch him?"

She looked at him with a child-like innocence in her eyes. "He's not mean. He's a nice horse."

He cocked his head and said to Indigo, "What's wrong with you?"

Beside him, Dizzy giggled. "He seems fine to me." She looked back to the handler then to Ky again. "Will you show me how to ride? It looks fun."

Was she suggesting that he let her ride Indigo? He would have said flat-out no but the way she managed to touch him. . . How did she do it?

"Well, if it's safe, perhaps. I'm the only one who he'll allow to ride with, although if he proves himself trustworthy, as he is now, I might lend you a seat in the saddle."

"I'm sure he'll let me," Dizzy said and patted the horse's neck again. "Right, Indigo?"

Ky stared. "I just don't understand you." He looked back at the young man with the saddle. "Will you saddle him? Or do you need help?"

"I'll see how he goes. I'm sure he'll be fine with it. If not, I can get your lady-friend to distract him." He set the saddle on the ground and unlocked the padlock on the door that was set there just for Indigo to prevent him from unlatching it again. It wasn't the first time he had done something like it.

The man carefully took a hold of Indigo's halter and pulled him out of the stall and into the open. Dizzy put her hands on his body as he passed her, feeling his smooth fur.

"Stay, Indigo," Ky commanded him. The horse obeyed like a dog while the other man lifted the saddle and placed it on his back. He strapped it down, then attached the reins. By then Ky noticed Dizzy stroking Indigo's neck. He didn't take his eyes off her. "I think Indigo just made a friend."

She smiled. "Well, I like him, too."

How do you do it? he wanted to ask her but kept it to himself.

The young man made a final adjustment and took a few steps back. "There."

Ky nodded to him, releasing him from his duty. "Thank you."

The young man nodded back and left the two.

"Now can we go?" Dizzy asked eagerly.

"Alright. Now, there is a place I would like to take you. It's a little over an hour's ride from here. It reminds me of the grove."

She smiled. "Let's go."

He took Indigo by the reins and then turned and walked towards the end of the aisle. Once at the border of a field he looked around, checking for any on-lookers. It was safe. It was only the three of them now. He moved closer to Indigo's side. "Here's the difficult part. Seeing how fond of you he is already, I wonder if he'll let you ride."

"There's only one way to find out," she said and walked around to Indigo's side and put her hands on the saddle. She pushed down on it, then began to bounce, trying to leap up by herself.

"Dizzy, wait. That's not how you-" He took her by the waist. "Let me help you up." He then looked at the horse. "Don't try anything funny." He placed Dizzy's hand on the horn of the saddle. "Take a hold of the saddle, put your foot through the stirrup and pull yourself up."

She did as told with a slight push from him. She swung a leg around and got on without falling off. Indigo didn't even fidget under her. Good. He'd feel like the guilty one if she did.

"Watch your tail." He promptly leapt up and seated himself close behind her.

"Oh." She tensed a moment, not expecting him to move so fast, then relaxed when she felt his body warmth behind her. He took the reins, placed them into Dizzy's hand and closed his around hers. "Put your feet on top of mine." She looked down and put her heels on top of his feet where they stuck out from within the stirrups. "Ready?"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled with a nod of her head.

Ky then pressed his feet against Indigo's sides and started off. Dizzy leaned further into him as they moved and he held her with one arm.

* * *

The woods opened up at the edge of the field and Ky-and Dizzy-guided Indigo through a beaten path, possibly made by deer. It was hard to see but Ky knew the way. Once they were in the shade of the woods Dizzy looked around and to the top of the naked trees. Her back was firmly pressed against his chest. He was so close to her he could smell the dusty scent of her wings.

They went farther down where the sun pushed through the trees and bush, and then Ky pulled back on the reins with him, stopping. "Care to walk from here?" he said.

"Sure."

"I'll help you down." He released his hands from her and dismounted. He reached up and helped her down, putting both hands around her waist while she grabbed a hold of his arms. She made a good landing.

She smiled. "That was fun."

"Just wait until you get the saddle-sores." He then gestured around them. "What do you think?"

"I like it here."

"There's an even better spot. Come with me." He started off. As he led the way, Dizzy took Indigo by the reins and followed him.

The farther they walked Ky began to hear the timid babbling of a stream. He continued towards it until the trees cleared and the ground dipped into a bank. The water was shallow and was at knee-height a few paces in. The current was slow. He stopped by the bank and looked across to the other side of the woods.

"Oh, Ky, it does remind me of the grove. Josephine and I used to catch fish in a stream like this. I wonder if there's any here." She undid the clasps of the cape and draped it on a low branch and stepped up next to him. Her eyes scanned across the surface of the water a moment before she carefully stepped into it. "It's cold." After another glance around she began to shuffle towards the middle of the stream with the water slowly climbing up her legs. As she went Indigo suddenly charged forward and leapt into the water, splashing and kicking.

Dizzy laughed. "Indigo, you're getting all wet!"

Indigo splashed through the water and trotted into the woods. He disappeared with his hooves announcing his direction.

"I'll go get him before he goes too far," she said and then shuffled out of the water and into the woods after the horse. Ky watched her go and by the time she disappeared he remembered he had to be by her side. Anything could happen out here, no matter how peaceful it seemed.

"Dizzy, wait." He jogged after her and took her by the arm once he caught up to her. "Let me come with you. I don't want you getting lost."

Dizzy stayed with him and continued into the woods, looking for a sign of Indigo. There was a sound in the distance, a cracking of branches and a rhythmic thumping of a four-legged gait. It was too heavy to be a deer.

"Indigo, here!" Ky called out.

After a short moment of silence the sound began to close in towards them until Indigo was in sight again. Dizzy walked ahead of Ky and went up to the horse. "There you are." She stroked his neck and took a hold of the reins. She then looked back at Ky with an almost mischievous grin. She grabbed a hold of the saddle and pulled herself up into the saddle with the help of a log by her feet. She looked back at him again and then snapped her legs against Indigo's sides. The horse galloped ahead.

Ky's eyes widened. "Dizzy, wait!" He ran after them, dodging trees and leaping over rocks and logs. He almost tripped over a dead tree and was smacked in the face by the sharp fingers of a low branch. It barely fazed him, though, he kept focused on Dizzy. "Stop!" _Please don't fall, please don't fall, please don't fall._

He struggled to keep up. They were ahead of him but he managed to keep them in sight. They ran out of the woods and back into the field. Ky ran harder then. Now was the time Indigo may go into a full run and drop her. He could see her bouncing on her seat, close to losing her balance.

"Pull back on the reins! Pull back on the reins!"

She glanced back at him and once deciding the game was over she pulled back. Indigo tossed his head when she did. He slowed down but he wasn't interested in stopping. He went sideways and Dizzy began to sway. Ky knew the danger now. He ran up to the horse and by the time he reached her, Indigo spun around. Dizzy finally lost her balance. Ky was there just in time to catch her in his arms. He stumbled when he did and sent the both of them onto the ground. Dizzy laughed when she landed on her back.

"That was crazy," he said and smiled, thankful it had ended without serious incident.

She looked up at him with a face that said, _Will you forgive me? _She didn't speak. Instead, both hands took his face and drew him closer. She kissed him and kissed him more deeply than he thought she ever would. He didn't think she could do it. He let her. And again. It was then his mortal human body betrayed him. He didn't want to stop it, couldn't, and neither did she.


	16. Her Secret

The IPF had been on the man's trail for too long, but now it looked like it was finally coming to an end. The fool had made his way to Paris-the wrong place to be if you were a criminal, and there were plenty of police officers around. They were scouring the streets where the man was trying to blend in. By now he began to notice he was being trailed. And the ones closest to him were Ky and Jester. Jester was lucky enough to follow Ky when he was showing signs of a target. He knew that look and that cunning gait like a stalking cat. Jester kept his keen eyes alert and let Ky do most of the work.

Ky suddenly stopped and stared ahead. He had his target. The man was standing outside a store, slipping on a gray jacket. Ah, the oldest trick in the book. Maybe it would work on the local police-but the IPF?

Ky almost casually walked up to the man. He could just grab him but that wasn't Ky's style.

"Step aside," Ky said. "This has gone on long enough."

The man's eyes darted between them. "You guys cops?"

"IPF," Ky said.

The man suddenly took off as if he was spring-loaded.

"Stop!" Ky shouted and ran after him.

"I hate it when they do that," Jester muttered and followed suit, pushing himself as fast as he could. It was a scramble at first with the man not knowing where to go at first but then he soon made a path for himself. He nearly knocked an elderly woman down as he did. Jester shouldered a few people while Ky dodged bodies, moving smoothly and fast.

The man ran into an alley with Ky and Jester following even though he was ahead. Jester managed to catch up to Ky's elbow, pushing himself harder now.

"Either I'm getting slower or you're getting faster," Jester said.

"Just try to keep up."

The man cut a tight corner and ran into another alley. Jester looked back a moment to see if any of the other officers had spotted them. Nothing. At least he was with a good partner.

Ahead, a fence blocked the man's path but it barely slowed him. He leapt and quickly climbed over it. Once he reached the top he dropped onto the other side and continued. Ky followed his example but his method was more flashy. He grabbed a hold of the fence and kicked off and rebound between the wall and fence to reach the top and vaulted over it.

Jester halted in front of the fence. "Hey! You know I can't do that!"

"Then go around!" Ky ran after his target.

"Show off!" He looked around before taking off where he had come from. He took the first turn and rounded a building. Once reaching the end of it he went left where there was another long alley but no sign of Ky or the man they were chasing. He took the next left and then found himself at a dead end. He cursed under his breath. Well, Ky might as well deal with this one alone. He wasn't sure if he could catch up with him now. But he wasn't a man who simply threw his hands up.

He turned around and followed his tracks back where he had come from. Once he came to the fence again he reached up and hooked his fingers between the links. That was when he heard a voice.

"Hey, lackey!"

Jester's eyes widened. "Sol!" He spun around and saw him walking towards him with Fuuenken at his side. He stopped a couple of steps from and tilted his head, staring at him with his strange eyes. "Ky's not here. I can't even catch up to him."

Sol smirked. "You're a great cop."

"Shut up. What are you doing here, Sol? You know Dizzy isn't here and Ky's a little busy. You'll have to take a number, but I'm sure he'll get to you soon now that you're this close."

Sol narrowed his eyes as he stared at him. "Fine. Just shut up and listen."

* * *

"Stun Edge!"

The instant his magic struck the man across the back he slid straight to the ground on his chest. He was motionless at first but he knew he hadn't seriously injured him. He had kept it at a low charge. Why didn't he use Furaiken in the first place?

He walked up to the stunned man who was starting to stir. He frowned down on him. "You're under arrest."

The man looked up at him with a sneer.

"Hey, Ky! There you are!"

Ky turned his head to see Jester running towards him, waving a hand to get his attention. He slowed when he saw the man on the ground. "I had a feeling you were going to overdo it."

"I merely stunned him."

"Yeah. At least you didn't send this guy to the hospital. Remember that incident at the Colony? I heard about that."

By then the man began to sit up but got there only half-way. He groaned.

"Hey," Jester said, "it's better if you stay still. The feeling will come back. Eventually." He thumped the man against the side with his boot.

"Crazy cop," the man grumbled.

Ky spotted a group running towards them at the corner of his eye. He picked his head up to see a group of police officers running down the alley. About time.

"We didn't see you chase after him until last minute," one said.

"Well, at least you're here now," Ky said. "This case is over. Arrest him."

"Yes, sir!" One grabbed the man's arm and pulled him to his feet. While they focused on the man Jester whispered Ky's name and gestured him closer with a finger. He backed up to distance away from the ears of the group.

"What is it, Jester?"

"I saw Sol."

Ky's eyes widened. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"He didn't touch me. He just wanted to leave you a message."

"What is it?"

"You want the censored version or the summary?"

"Just tell me what he said."

They distanced themselves a little further and Jester whispered, "He wants to meet with you at the Sacred Order's headquarters tomorrow. You know what it's about, and it's not about Fuuenken."

"Tomorrow? The pirates are expected to be at the port tomorrow."

"Do you think he already knows that?"

"I don't know. But it sounds like he only wants to confront me, not Dizzy. I need you to tell the pirates to leave when you see them. I've got to find Sol."

* * *

The evening was getting darker and it wouldn't be long until it was pitch black. None of the lights in the port worked but it was better that way. The rain clouds blocked out any last remains of the sun and the moon. The rain made the wait miserable but it was just something he had to endure. Being out in the elements wasn't new. He had fought in the snow-more than once. This was just an annoyance.

He sheltered himself under a sheet of metal that hung over the edge of a steel box. The rhythm of the heavy rain pounded against it and it ran over one side, creating a curtain of water. He stood with his arms crossed from under his police cape, wet and cold. The pirates were late but he was going to let them have some space because of the rain. Jester was a forgiving man.

He began shivering. He knew the pirates wouldn't be venturing out this time. Maybe they would let him in. It was no use standing out here like a stray, wet cat. The pirates weren't cruel people.

Then he could see light from the sky approaching. The airship he was expecting was coming. As he watched it descend a flash of lightning pierced the dark above, close to the ship. He bit his lip after that. "Close." After seeing the lightning he couldn't help but think of Ky. How was he fairing? Had he gotten hurt? He would have found Sol by now.

The Mayship landed by the dock of the bay and after a few seconds the propellers cut. Now was his cue. Jester ducked his head and ran out with his arms tucked under his cape as he ran to the side of the airship where the hatch was. It didn't open immediately.

He jogged in place impatiently and to keep himself warm. "Come on, come on, come on." Then, after a few more seconds the hatch began to open, and with enough space between them a face of one of the young pirates appeared. She greeted him with a charming smile.

"Aww, do you want to come in?" she said.

"Yes!"

"Don't let him in," a girl from behind her said.

The girl looked over her shoulder. "But I have to let him in. He's all wet. Come on, officer." She pulled the door open for enough so he could slip through. There was an older girl near her with an eyepatch covering one eye. She scowled at him but he ignored it.

"Thanks, kid," he said and scuffed her hair with his soaked hand. "Where's Johnny?"

"He's probably still on the bridge. We had a pretty bumpy landing. The weather's bad out there."

"Sorry for you guys to have to travel in this sort of weather," he said. "Can you take me to him?"

"Sure."

"Sephy."

"It's okay. Follow me, officer." She waved a hand and started down the corridor. He followed her and was trailed by the girl with the eyepatch. He felt an untrusting vibe from her. Oh well, it wasn't the first.

It was warmer inside but he knew it wouldn't be long before he had to leave and return outside. He pressed his hands together and pulled his palms from each other until he felt heat between them. A small ball of flames appeared in his cupped hands.

"Don't do that!" The girl behind him reached out and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled his hands down. The ball of flames disappeared. "You'll set the sprinklers off and then we're all getting wet."

"Sorry," he mumbled and set his hands at his sides again.

The one named Sephy led the way to the front of the ship and to the bridge. Heads turned when they entered. There were two other girls and Johnny looked at him from under his shades.

"Officer," he said.

"Johnny, listen-"

"Where's Ky?" a gentle and light voice asked. He looked over and saw Dizzy in the room.

"He, ah . . .he, ah . . . He's home. He's got some important business to attend to. I'm afraid he won't be available this time. Sorry, Diz. Which brings me to . . . Johnny, you ought to take these girls and get out of here."

"No way!" one girl said. "Not in this weather! We almost got struck by lightning on the way here. We're not taking off until the weather dies down."

"And I heard it's going to rain all night," Jester said.

Johnny groaned and ducked his head. "Does this mean you'll be staying?"

Jester crossed his arms. "Well, I'd love to go home, warm up and relax but I promised Ky I'd come here and tell you what's going on. But since you're staying¾"

"Oh come on," one said, "we're not going anywhere. It's raining."

"As much as I'd love to, I'm a police officer first when I come here."

"You sound just like your friend," the girl with the eyepatch said.

Jester looked back at her. "Is that complement or a complaint?"

The girl sighed and rolled her eye.

"You know, you should go by your own advice and go on home," Johnny said. "There's no need for you to stay. You told us Officer Ky won't be coming and Dizzy shouldn't wait up. Right?"

Jester shrugged. "I hate to say."

"Well, then, it was nice seeing you," Johnny said and dipped his hat.

It was tempting but he had been a Holy knight even though he wasn't the holiest.

"Well, I . . . I'm not sure how long Ky will be gone and I'm sure later he won't be in the mood to deal with anyone. So, you might get your wish. But don't say a thing. You might as well stay put until tomorrow. Then Ky might make an appearance. Got it, Johnny?"

"I guess that's fair enough," he muttered.

"Good." He looked around then and while he did he noticed Dizzy wasn't there. "Where's Dizzy?"

"She left while you were running your mouth," the girl with the eyepatch said.

He bit his lower lip. "She's probably disappointed that she can't see Ky today. Let me talk to her."

"I'll see if I can catch up," she said and turned. Jester followed.

"Dizzy, Dizzy," she began calling as they walked down the corridor. "The cop wants to talk to you." There was no answer. Then, a girl stepped out of a room and into their path. "March, have you seen Dizzy?"

"Yeah, she went outside."

"Outside? Why?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know why she would want to go out there."

"Oh no," he said. "I think she may try and find Ky." He jogged past the girls and to the exit. "Dizzy."

* * *

Sol rushed and he reacted instantly, twisting his body in mid-leap and kicked off a column, just barely missing the blade of his sword. Instead of hitting him, it struck the wall at full force, leaving a deep gash. He landed on his feet, faced his opponent again, and then released his own attack. "Stun Edge!" He swung his sword, launching a charge of electricity. Sol blocked it though with the broadside of his sword. He smirked across at him.

_That look,_ Ky thought to himself in distaste. _He's mocking me._

He raised his sword and pointed it in Sol's direction. "It ends here, Sol!"

Sol smirked again and popped his neck. "How many times have I heard that before? Just shut your mouth. You said you were protecting the Gear. I didn't know you were fucking her, too."

Instant rage hit him. How did he-_Why?_

Ky arched his sword. "Ride the Lightning!" He shot towards him, half-blinded by the bright orb of light around him, but he didn't collide with him. Sol sidestepped.

Ky halted with the light disappearing just to hear Sol say: "That pissed you off. I saw that one coming. You're so typical, boy."

Ky spun around and charged him. He slashed downwards but Sol blocked it with their blades chiming sharply together.

"You're no longer a virgin and you're already missing," Sol scoffed.

"Shut up." Ky thrust his elbow out and hit him across his neck. Sol stumbled and held the spot.

"Son of a bitch."

Sol was just throwing insult after insult. It was like he was doing it for fun. It only irritated him even more. "Stun Edge!" He launched a charge of electricity, then again, then again. After Sol blocked them both Ky leapt into a spin and shouted, "Crescent Slash!" Sol blocked that, too.

"Hey! Cool it."

Perhaps he was being too offensive this time. He had to keep his head.

"Just shut up and listen," Sol said. "Listen."

Ky stood his ground and kept a careful eye on his opponent, waiting for his next move.

"You don't know what you're messing with," Sol said. "You should have left her where you found her. She belongs in the grove."

"In solitude? She deserves better than that. She deserves to be happy for once in her life."

"So she winds up with a bunch of pirates. Pirates, Ky?"

"I didn't know they took her in until after I found her. At least with them she's safer. Safer from the likes of you!"

Sol rolled his eyes. "You know, this hero bullshit gets old. Are you sure you really want them around her? You shouldn't let her be out here. You know why? You really want to know why?"

Ky stared at him.

"She's a Commander!"

"Impossible!"

"The bounties said she was a Commander Gear. The rumors are true. Now think about that one, boy."

"What makes you think she's a Commander? She's nothing like Justice!"

"You want to hear only what you want to hear. I know a Gear when I see one, and she's a Commander. You better take her back."

"Why should I trust you? You'll-"

"I don't want to kill her," Sol said. "She's not a threat. But if she's out there in public then you got a real problem. Someone might scare her. Someone might piss her off. Then what, Ky? You got bodies on the street. And when that happens, then you'll be sorry."

"How are you so sure she's a Commander?" Ky said.

"Don't trust me, do you?"

_I never did_, Ky said to himself.

Sol flexed his neck. "Fine with me. I don't care if you trust me or not. That's not why I'm here. I'm trying to get you to listen but I guess you're not. I'm not surprised." Then he turned and walked away.

"Sol! Sol!"

He didn't stop or look back.

* * *

Ky wasn't home. Then again there was another place that meant home. Ky had shown her the Sacred Order's headquarters only once but she remembered the way. She had a very good memory. She was soaked by the time she arrived and blinked past the rain as she looked over the hills and down onto the headquarters. He had to be inside. Exactly where was the problem. It was a big place, overwhelmingly big. It was like a castle.

She traced the top of a steep hill, studying the rocky and beaten ground below. As she moved a color of dark blue caught her eye. She looked over and saw Ky's wet police cape draped on a rock. Well, at least he was here. But why would he leave his cape out like that? Something didn't seem right.

"Ky," she whispered and picked it up. When she looked down again she saw two figures by the building. They were moving fast and dancing around each other. Dizzy squinted and recognized one of them as Ky. The other she couldn't make out.

They were both armed with swords and swinging at each other.

"No." She took off and headed for them. She couldn't let Ky get hurt.

Their swords locked and once they broke apart Ky swung, leaving Sol to dodge his sharp blade. He almost hit him across the torso. He wouldn't be too remorseful if he did. It wasn't a deadly swing. His aims were never meant to kill no matter how ugly their fights got. The same went for Sol, too. He was more of a fly to him, just a bother.

Why couldn't he take things more seriously?

Their blades struck again. When Ky cocked his arm back for another swing, he noticed a movement at the corner of his eye.

"STOP!"

He turned his head just in time to see an explosion of fire rippling its way towards them. And the source of it was from something he didn't expect: Dizzy. She had her arms fanned out, summoning the fire in their direction and between them to separate them. Sol saw it at least minute, too. They both jumped back at the same time but they were knocked down to the ground. Sol landed in a crouch while Ky landed ungracefully on his backside.

He looked up to see her charge Sol. As she did a form appeared on her green wing. Necro. It swung an axe which Sol avoided by jumping back. It was close.

This had to end and now, even if Sol was his enemy. It was Dizzy who he was concerned for most of all. He picked himself up and ran to her. "Dizzy! Stop!"

When he came up to her she threw her arm out at him while it formed a large white shape and struck him hard across his side. "No!"

He instantly fell to his knees, holding his side as sharp pain pierced his ribs. He couldn't move right away. Then when she turned her attention to Sol again he picked his head up with strands of his wet hair sticking to his face. The white figure, Undine, appeared from her other wing and summoned a shard of ice from the ground in front of Sol. It missed but Sol managed to avoid it in time. He was fast and being cautious in what he was doing around Dizzy. He had obviously fought her.

She took a few steps back and then she began shaking and wrapped her arms around herself. "Necro-no. Don't. Necro."

The green wing shifted its form and became something more deadlier than the reaper. It took the shape of a dragon's head. Ky knew what was coming next. He climbed to his feet and ran towards the two just as the dragon began to open its mouth. "Down!" He lunged and knocked Sol to the ground, just in time to miss the beam aimed for him. Another sharp pain hit his side when he fell. But he didn't care about that. He heard Dizzy scream. He looked up to see her collapse.

"Dizzy!" He ran to her and nearly slid when he reached her. "Dizzy!" He crouched down. "Dizzy, are you alright?"

She opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to him. "Yes, I'm alright."

He sighed and ducked his head. "Oh, thank God." He then looked over where he left Sol and by his surprise he was gone. How could he escape so fast? It didn't matter right now, he had to deal with Dizzy. He took her by the hand and helped her to her feet. "Dizzy, what are you doing here?"

"You weren't at the port. So I went looking for you. You weren't home, then I came here. Who was that man? Why were you fighting?"

He looked back again.

"Ky, you're bleeding." She reached up and touched her fingers to the side of his head. He flinched.

"It's alright. I've had worse wounds before." He raised his right arm, reminding her of the scar on his forearm. "Now, let's get out of here." He put a hand on her back and led her away. As they went she broke away from him and picked something up from the ground by the bottom of a hill. She held it up and revealed it as his cape.

"You dropped this," she said.

"You keep it." He took it and wrapped it around her wings. They went on and back to the port.

* * *

Sol watched them walk away. It was crazy. Ky was in love with her. A Gear. But he understood¾in a sense. He had been in love before. He had been in love with a woman who liked to embarrass him and laugh about it. She had a great laugh. She always did. Sometimes they seemed to be an opposite attract. She was so fun-loving while he was serious. She poked fun at him about it, too.

He knew why Ky wanted to protect her. If only he knew what would happen to Aria he would have protected her, too.

He sighed. "Aria."

* * *

"Dizzy!"

"There she is!"

Three of the female pirates came running towards them as they walked closer to the airship.

"Where did you go? Everyone was looking for you."

"I went to find Ky," she said.

"Well, congratulations, you found him," one said and took her by the wrist. "Come on, let's get inside." She was pulled away with Dizzy looking back at him. He followed after a few paces. One of the girls glanced back at him a few times. Ky noticed Johnny standing at the threshold of the airship, watching him. He ducked his head and walked towards him, looking out from under the brim of his hat.

"Officer," he said, "now you show up? I heard you weren't coming."

"I wasn't. I wasn't until Dizzy found me-and at the wrong place at the wrong time. Johnny, why did you let her go by herself?"

"She snuck off. She obviously wanted to get to you."

"You should have paid more attention," Ky said.

"So you're saying this is my fault?"

"You took her in. You should be held responsible for her safety! Or am I wrong for trusting a pirate?"

"You better watch it, pal," Johnny said through his teeth.

"How should I know she would follow me?"

"Don't you get an attitude with me!"

Dizzy kneaded her hands together as she watched the argument between Ky and Johnny. Ky was starting to circle him. She couldn't help but to feel guilty for all of this. She was the reason why Ky and Johnny were arguing.

"Dizzy, what happened?" she heard from behind her. It was April, and May was beside her.

She turned her attention back to Ky and Johnny. "Ky got into a fight."

"It looks like he's trying to start a fight with Johnny," May said and started forward. "And if he hurts my Johnny¾"

Dizzy took her by the arm and calmly said, "May, don't."

She looked at her. "What if he-"

"Leave them alone." She slowly let go of her arm. After she did May and April stared at her, noticing her subdued nature.

"Who was he fighting?" April said.

"I don't know. I met him before, though."

"You did?"

"In the grove. He let me go, too."

April and May exchanged glances.

"He did?" April said. "Why did he do that?"

"I don't know. All he said was stop crying already, and left."

"Did Ky say anything about him?"

Dizzy shook her head. She then watched as Ky turned and walked away from Johnny. Johnny shooed at him as his back was turned and then made a rude gesture.

"Come on, Dizzy, let's get inside," May said and tugged at the cape she wore. "And take that off. That's a cop's cape."

Dizzy pulled it back. "He told me to keep it." She held it close.

* * *

Ky held his side as shearing pain burned his side while he walked. Jester noticed his discomfort even though he tried to hide it. He clenched his jaw and stared forward to keep his mind off the pain.

"Are you alright, Ky? It looks like Sol got you on the side pretty good this time."

"It was Dizzy. She hit me. She interfered. She got confused. She lost control. She said she hadn't lost control in a long time." He winced as another wave of pain bit between his ribs.

"Maybe you should get that looked at, Ky."

"I can't."

"Why's that?"

"I have to meet with the members of Ilyria soon."

"Again?"

He nodded.

"Are you sure? Ky, your ribs might be broken."

"It can wait."

"You're so damned stubborn," Jester mumbled. "Just tell them to go to hell. If you won't, I will. What do they want anyway?"

Ky looked at him through the corner of his eyes. "They want to me lead their country."

Jester dropped his mouth and stared at him.

"For some reason my name came up while they were looking for a new king. Now they want to meet with me again. I think this time they may tell me who will be their king. I'll be relieved when they do. Hopefully they chose wisely."


	17. Cradle of the Princess

Ky returned to the Sacred Order's headquarters, unarmed this time. He felt uneasy to return to it in one night, especially after there had been a fight between he and Sol. He doubted Sol would be there. He had left when he and Dizzy left. He had said what he wanted to.

But could it be? Could Dizzy be a Commander Gear―like Justice?

The rain came down to a drizzle, perhaps a sign the troubles would be over. But that wasn't exactly true.

He glanced at the long singed marked on the ground Dizzy left and winced slightly. She had been in control for so long until now. What else could happen? Could she lose control again? Would she―kill?

Ky held his breath a moment as he pulled the door open and entered the building. It was quiet. There were a few more scars on it now. He went to the second floor and into the open air balcony where they last met. He winced and pressed his arm against his injured side. By then he saw the three guards waiting for him. He couldn't let them know he was injured. They all came to attention when they saw him approach.

"Officer Kiske," one said. "A pleasure to see you again."

"It is my obligation," he said. "Why do you call me here?"

"We have come here to give you the news of what will become of Llyira."

"Oh? Has the new king been chosen?"

"Yes, he has."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't be out of line to ask who?"

"You."

Ky's eyes widened. "What? I told you I would not be a part of this. Did you even inform the UN of my refusal?"

"Yes, we did. But they insisted that you would be the wisest choice. And by your actions in the past and present you are the worthiest leader. You should be honored."

Ky shook his head and pressed his arm harder against his side. "As I told you before, my place is not in Illyria."

"Officer Kiske, it has already been done. You are our king now. And there is no doubt you will lead our kingdom to its former glory. If you can lead the knights to victory you will be unquestionable."

Ky was at a loss for words. It was an outrage. Even without his approval he was still elected as their king. But at the guards' words it was possible their kingdom was in more need of justice. What was going to happen now?

"Officer Kiske? Officer Kiske? Your Majesty."

Ky turned his eyes up. Oh that had a strange ring to it. He was in no relation to royalty and yet they were already calling him their king. It was awkward. But did he have a choice now?

"Yes?"

"We look forward in seeing you in our kingdom."

"Yes," he muttered and let his eyes wander. "But there's still so much to deal with here. So much unfinished business."

"I understand your dilemma," one said. "We will give you time until you can come to your new home."

"Yes." He tried to snap himself out of it and looked up at them again. "What should I expect?"

"When you are ready, soon, we will take you to the castle."

"The same castle I went to the last time I was in Illyria? The castle where—"

"The same."

So much death there, he said to himself. Will I be able to see it the same way?

"I see."

"We will give you your crown . . ."

The same twisted one from the dead king?

"We will introduce you to the people. There will be guards like ourselves to serve you."

"Before this happens," he said, "there is something I must do in regards of a current case. I must finish this. I will not leave Paris until I do."

"Understood, Your Majesty. We will give you some time to finish your obligations as a police officer. Your sense of justice is another trait that gives you great leadership."

Without a word, Ky nodded and walked away. He could no longer feel the pain in his side.

* * *

Just a few paces ahead and she would be through. Normally, mopping the floors didn't take much out of her but this time she was wearing out. She had little energy lately but she thought nothing of it. Or was she wrong?

After a few more strokes across the floor, Dizzy lifted the mop back to the bucket and hit the edge of it, knocking it over. She watched it run into a large puddle. As she did she suddenly burst into tears. She dropped the mop, covered her face and sunk down into a crouch.

"I'm so clumsy," she whimpered.

She stayed there, crying into her hands, and then heard, "Dizzy, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you crying because you knocked the bucket over? There's no reason to cry over spilled water." Dizzy removed her hands and looked up to see May and April. April reached down and offered her hand. "Come on and get off the floor." Dizzy took her offer and stood, wiping at her wet eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," April said. "We'll help clean this up."

"Dizzy, what's really wrong?" May then asked. "You haven't been yourself lately. And you've been napping a lot. Even Leap's been asking about you."

"I don't know," she said. "I haven't been feeling good lately. I may be sick but I've never been sick before."

"Never?" April asked.

"Never."

"Well, why didn't you say something?" May said. "Let's go see Febe. Maybe she can tell you what's wrong." She pulled her away and down the hall. Dizzy looked back at the discarded bucket as they walked away and to Febe's quarters. May knocked.

"Febe, are you there? Febe?"

"Yeah." Within a few seconds the door opened and the blonde-haired girl stood, peering on at them.

"Are you busy, Febe?"

"Not really. What is it?"

May put a hand on Dizzy's back. "Dizzy needs some advice. She says she may be sick."

Febe stepped back and gestured them inside. "What's going on, Dizzy?"

The three entered and closed the door behind themselves.

"Sit down." Febe gestured to a small desk by the wall. Dizzy went to it and sat down. "What's wrong, Dizzy?"

"Since three days ago, I haven't been feeling well. I've been tired and sick to my stomach for two days."

"Did you eat anything bad?" Febe asked.

"No."

"Maybe you just have the flu." Febe walked up to her and placed her hand on her forehead. "Hmm, you're not hot."

"I can't have the flu," she said. "I've never been sick in my life."

Behind Febe, April and May were whispering to each other. Then, May gestured Febe close and passed the message to her. The three began whispering amongst themselves, peeking at her once in a while. Then they all stared at her. Dizzy blinked.

Febe returned to her, took the hem of her cropped shirt and lifted it. Dizzy shrieked in surprise and pushed it down again.

"Have you gained any weight lately, Dizzy?"

"I. . . I don't know."

"Come here." She went to a closet and dragged out a small scale. "Hop on."

She stood up and walked to her. She kicked off her heels and stepped onto it. The both of them looked down.

"Is that normal for you?"

"I. . . I think I did gain a little."

"I guess that's what happens when you spend time with Leap in the kitchen," April said and giggled.

May then gestured Febe over again. Dizzy watched as they returned to their huddle and whispered. She heard:

"I didn't know he was like sort of guy."

"We'll have to wait and see."

"Ask her, ask her."

They looked up and Dizzy was in the spotlight again.

"Umm, Dizzy," Febe began, "I don't think you're sick. I think you might be pregnant."

Her eyes darted. "P-pregnant? Really?"

"I guess no one told you about the birds and the bees," April said.

"I guess you two have been doing more than what you're suppose to."

Dizzy looked on at them, trying to take in what they said. "Pregnant?" But then again, it could be true.

"The best thing we can do is wait," Febe said. "Pretty soon, you'll start showing. But we have to keep it between ourselves. Nobody tell anyone."

"Promise," May said.

"Ky said it was a bad thing," Dizzy said. "Ky said it was a bad thing what we did. He called it a sin."

They all stared at her.

"Don't let him talk you to like that," May said. "Because that's going to be one cute baby!"

"Shh, don't let anyone hear," Febe said.

"Well, we got some time," May said. "We'll figure something out to keep it a secret. But. . .eventually it's not going to be a secret."

Dizzy wrapped her arms around her torso and looked down. "What do you think Johnny's going to say if he finds out?"

"What's daddy going to say?" May said with a smile.

"It's a sin," Dizzy said softly.

* * *

The trip was long but at least he was finally here. He had promised Dizzy he would bring her along, but he needed to know now and he didn't want to complicate things. This was going to be all business.

It was time to introduce himself to her parents, even if they weren't her real parents. If Dizzy truly was Justice's daughter, he had already done that.

A twig snagged the edge of his cape as he walked through the woods, closing in on the cabin ahead. He understood why Dizzy liked this place. There was plenty of space to explore and enjoy the wilderness. Although it was nothing compared to the grove. The grove was so much larger and so much more dangerous.

As he walked across the yard he heard a dog barking from within the cabin. When he reached the door, he glanced around briefly, then raised his fist to knock. Before he could the door opened. There stood a man in his sixties who looked him up and down. Noticing his IPF uniform he turned his head over his shoulder and called to a woman behind him: "It's the police. IPF."

"Oh." The woman walked to them. "What does he want?" She joined her husband's side. Her eyes were a soft blue and her white hair was tied into a braid. The other was a slender man and beginning to bald. So this must be them.

"Do you know Dizzy?" he asked them.

The two glanced at each other, then back to him. "What's wrong?" the woman said. "Is she all right?"

"She's perfectly fine. I'm here to ask you a few questions about her. But first. . ." He slid a hand into his pants pocket and passed him the envelope Dizzy had written for them. "She wanted me to leave this with you."

The man took it and began to open it. He moved from the door with his wife following. The two read it together. Smiles appeared on their faces.

"I'm Officer—"

"Ky Kiske," the woman said. "I hope I pronounced that right."

Ky nodded.

"It sounds like she's find of you," the man said.

"I'm trying to help her find out where she came from. I'm hoping I can start here. You found her here?"

"In the woods," the man said. "My dog Rufus is actually the one who found her. He's my hunting partner. The day I found her I heard a strange noise in the woods. I thought it was a cat or some sort of animal. When I saw what it was just an abandoned, crying baby I took her home and began trying to find out if she belonged to anyone in the nearby town. No one claimed her."

"Tell me," Ky said, "was there anything else in the woods? Before you found her? After you found her?"

"Well," the man said, "there was something in the woods a day before I found her. Rufus detected it first but he wouldn't go near it. The only thing I could tell is it could have been an animal. It was difficult to see."

"Sir, is it possible it was a Gear?"

The man took a moment. "It is a possibility. Rufus will chase an animal but he won't muck about with a Gear."

"Were you able to see anything at all?"

"The foliage was pretty thick. I did see a red mane. I couldn't see its shape, though. It was hunched over. It was like it was nesting."

Red mane. Could it have been. . .

"I didn't investigate it much longer," the man said. "Animals around her can get pretty nasty, but yes, Officer, it could have been a Gear. She is one afterall."

"We didn't know at first," the woman said. "But as she got older she began growing her wings and tail. That's when we figured she was a Gear."

Ky looked at them from under his brows. "Is that when you took her to the grove and left her there?"

"We had no choice," the woman said. "If anyone found out she was a Gear they would kill her."

He wanted to tell them how cruel it was to leave her there but he fought the urge. He had to keep this civil.

"People found out anyhow. But at least she's safe now."

"Thank goodness," the woman said. "And thank goodness for you, Officer. It's a relief to hear she's safe."

He bowed his head and turned to the man again. "Sir, will you show me the spot where you found her?"

The couple exchanged glances, then the man said, "Yes, Officer. Come this way." He walked past him and out into the open. Ky followed him where he led him into the woods. Not too far along the man's dog went running past them, stirring up birds from the ground. The man laughed. "He must think we're going hunting." There was a short pause. "You have the eyes of a hunter, Officer."

"I used to be a knight," Ky said without thinking.

The man then stopped in his tracks. "Is that why you went to the grove? Did you go there to kill her?"

"She was not what I was expecting. I went there for a different reason."

"But you went there armed, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, I did."

"Then you were going to kill her."

"No! I have no hatred over her. I never did. Not even when I first saw her. Sir, when I first saw her I didn't see a Gear, I saw a frightened girl. I am now working with her and I. . ." He trailed off.

"She loves you," the man said. "That's what she wrote in that letter you gave us."

"I know she does. And I love her, too."

Slowly, the man turned his head over his shoulder to look at him. He smiled. "Well look at that. A knight and a Gear. I would never imagine."

"Neither did I. I found it a shock myself. She's very charming."

The man chuckled. "She always was. I guess she kept that trait even after what she's been though. Now, just a little farther. Up here. See how thick it is here?" He pointed ahead. "Right there. Do you see that deadwood? That's where I found her."

Ky focused on the spot he was pointing to. He stared at a large deadfall in a pile of branches and trees. It was well covered. It would make the perfect hiding spot. It would even protect her from the rain. Justice wanted her child safe.

"I didn't know Gears could give birth," the man said.

"That one must have been different." Ky stepped towards the deadfall. Dry branches broke from under his weight. He peered down on the nest and then crouched down. Slowly, he slid his hand into a gap. It was surprisingly warm. He hummed to himself in thought then withdrew his hand. "Well, there was care here. I suppose it just wasn't enough. It didn't know it wouldn't be coming back. " He stood. "There's nothing else I can do here. What has happened in the past is just that."

"Did I help in any way?" the man asked.

"You helped a great deal. Most importantly, you did what you could for Dizzy. She could have died it it wasn't for you. Thank you."

The man bowed his head.

"At least I know the truth of her birth." He turned and walked on, back to the cabin where the man returned.

"Tell her we love her and we miss her," the woman said and waved to him a farewell.

"Perhaps next time I'll keep my promise and bring her here." He started off and when he did the man called:

"Whatever happens between you two you have my blessing!"

Ky stared ahead. What did she write in that letter and what impression was the couple getting? He shrugged to himself.


	18. Truth and Secrets

The aroma of cooking food filled her senses as she worked along side with Leap, preparing the day's dinner. She stirred a pot full of boiling vegetables with the steam warming her face. Then, she watched at the corner of her eyes as Leap carried a tray of freshly baked rolls and placed it on the counter beside her.

"How are you doing there, Dizzy?"

"Almost done."

Leap removed her oven mitts. "That's good. We don't want to be late." She sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Dizzy."

She paused and stared into the boiling water. She couldn't help but think of the growing child inside her. What would happen after it was born? She would have to spend her time taking care of the baby than helping Leap in the kitchen.

Leap then giggled and poked Dizzy's stomach. It made her gasp and grab her stomach defensively.

"I think you're starting to get a tummy," Leap said. "Have you been sneaking some bites while my back is turned?"

"N-no." She kept her hands over her stomach. That's right, it wouldn't be long until someone would start to notice—or suspect something. Leap was one of them. "Leap? Can you keep a secret?"

"A secret? What could that be?"

"Maybe you can help me. You are the oldest girl here."

"Oh? Is this a woman thing?"

"Well. . . Oh, nevermind." She turned away. She trusted her, maybe she could give her advice about her pregnancy, but she had already told May, April and Febe. She had to keep it between them. For now.

* * *

Dizzy watched the port nervously. She gripped the railing on the deck like a perched bird and leaned forward a bit. This was it. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell Ky. Maybe she could save herself the pain and just tell him, no dancing around the fact. But when?

Below, she saw him walking closer to the airship. As she watched him she closed the neck of the cape he left with her tighter in anticipation. Now. Ready or not. She went back inside and went to the exit. May was outside and she paused before she could pass her.

"There he is, Dizzy," May said. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"I don't know. When we're alone."

"Make sure he doesn't pass out."

Dizzy turned her head to her with her brows furrowed. "Pass out?"

"I heard some guys pass out when they hear their girlfriends or wives are pregnant."

She smiled. "He's not going to pass out."

"When you come back, tell me if he does."

Dizzy giggled. "He's not going to pass out." She walked away then and went to Ky. He and Johnny were talking. She stopped nearby to keep from interrupting but whatever they were discussing stopped. Ky turned his head and stared at her a long moment. There was something in his eyes. . .

"Hi, Ky." She smiled at him but he didn't return it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He took a few steps to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It looks like you still have my cape. I forgot I gave it to you."

"You told me to keep it."

He smiled. "I did, didn't I?"

Her eyes then shifted to Johnny then back to Ky. "Ky, I have something to tell you. But I need to tell you in private."

"So do I," he said. "Well, in order to say what's on our minds, let's go." He held a hand out which she didn't hesitate to take. It was always a pleasure to take his hand. This time she squeezed him. As they walked she glanced at him once in a while. He stared forward with that missing look on his face. He barely spoke to her. When she called his name he had to chase himself out of his fog. Was now a good time to tell him? Most importantly, what did he have to say to her?

* * *

He pulled the door open for her and followed inside once she passed him. She removed the cape and hung it on a coat rack as she normally did and then looked at him with a pleasant smile. That smile seemed to brush away the worry that was plaguing him with the truth . . . for only a moment. How could he tell her she was the daughter of Justice? Could he even bring himself to do it?

He gestured to the couch. She passed him a glance before she walked to it and sat. She twitched the tip of her tail as she watched him join beside her. She stared at him. It almost made him uncomfortable.

"What I have to say," he began, "concerns my investigation. I did the best I could and through the time I finally came to. . ."

"Stop," she said.

"What?"

"Just stop. Ky, you can stop doing this. You have worked so hard to find who I am. When I see you, you look so tired and stressed out. You were that way when I saw you today, and you still are. I hate to see you like this. You don't have to do it. It's not important anymore. You are." He stared at her and couldn't look away from her soft red eyes. "But the good thing is if you hadn't volunteered I wouldn't have met you." She took his hand. "I wouldn't have fallen in love with you."

He smiled. It was such a relief. She allowed him to keep the horrible truth a secret. But she was right, besides the conclusion, he wouldn't have fallen in love with her. He never thought he would, not with the life he lived. "All right, Dizzy, all right. Now, what do you have to say?"

She drew her hand away and bunched them together on her lap while she looked down on the floor. "I. . ." She began to twitch her tail. "I don't know how to say this but I have to, eventually. I don't know if you'll be angry with me or not."

This time he put his hand over hers. "Dizzy, what is it?"

She picked her head up and looked at him. "I'm. . .I'm. . ." She sat up straighter and looked him firmly in the eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Ky's eyes suddenly widened. For a long moment all he could do was stare at her.

"Ky? Ky?" A pause. "Are you going to pass out?"

Finally, he began to pull himself back into clarity. "Uh, no, no. I'm completely fine. I think."

"Oh, good." She paused again. "Are you angry?"

He shook his head slowly. "No, no. Why would I be?"

"It's just. . . It's a sin, isn't it?"

He stared at her and wasn't sure what to say at first. True, it was a sin but he couldn't let her think she was a sinner, because she wasn't. Although temptation had captured them both. Perhaps that sin was meant to be, as crazy as it sounded.

No! Wait! She was the daughter of Justice and she was pregnant. Then that meant. . .

"Y-yes. But. . .you see, Dizzy. . ." He had to bring light to this. She was no sinner. He couldn't let her believe she was. "Even though some things may seem wrong, it may actually be what is meant to be. And if this is meant to be. . .then it's not a sin."

But the child would be part Gear, and a Commander Gear at that. He swallowed hard at that thought. Was that meant to be? Was this child meant to be?

"But there is something to consider," he said. "Dizzy, you are half Gear. That means this child is going to be part Gear."

"Then it is a bad thing."

"No, Dizzy, this―"

A sudden thought pushed through his mind. If she was pregnant, would the pirates be able to protect her? Taking her to the grove was completely out of the question. But what if. . .

Slowly, a smile slipped across his lips. "Dizzy, do you remember when you asked to stay with me for a while?"

She looked at him curiously. "Yes."

"Well, a strange thing happened. You see, there is a land called Illyria and they elected me to be their leader. Their king."

"But I thought you're the chief of the police force."

"I am. Or won't be for long. I will be leaving Paris to live there, and lead."

She lowered her head. "Then does that mean. . ."

He took her chin and brought her face back to his. "Come with me."

Her eyes shot wide. She didn't say anything. She was trapped in her own shock.

"It will be a safe place," he said. "You can stay in the castle where there will be others to protect you. But most of all, I will be there to protect you. Always."

"What if they find out I'm a Gear?"

"It won't be a problem. If it is, they'll have to deal with me." He smiled and she smiled in return although she tried to hide it. "It will be fine. Now, Dizzy, will you come with me?"

She stared at him a long moment. Then after a long moment she suddenly threw her arms around him and nearly knocked him over. "I will!"

Princess of the Gears, huh? Well, she might as well be queen now.

* * *

Ky arranged the next time he saw her would be the time she went with him―for good. He told Johnny the news and like an overly protective father he didn't take it too well, until she stepped in and reassured him it was all right. Then with great hesitation, he agreed. And by her surprise, after all of it was over, Ky let them go. He had an easy chance but he never arrested the pirates. He was going to act as if they never met this whole time. It was his way of thanking them for taking care of her. Now it was his turn. She was nervous and excited at the same time. What was this place like? Would she like it there?

"I'm gonna cry!" May whined from behind her. Dizzy looked back and went to her, carrying a suitcase at her side.

"May, don't cry."

"But I'm going to miss you so much. I wish you would stay. Aren't you happy with us?"

"Of course I'm happy with you. You have done so much for me. We're like sisters." She wrapped her arms around her. "I love you and I love Ky, too. That's why I'm going. You'll understand."

May turned her head and looked at Ky who stood at a short distance, waiting for her. He was so patient.

"Maybe," May said. "But he better treat you right. If he doesn't I'm coming over there and giving him a piece of my mind. Hmm, now that I think about it, he better watch out for you. I heard pregnant women get mood swings. And if he does something stupid he should know when to run."

Dizzy covered her mouth and giggled.

"Which reminds me," May said. "When you have the baby I got to see her!"

"Him. It's a boy."

"How do you know that?"

"Necro and Undine told me."

"Oh. Then I'm going to have a nephew!"

Dizzy giggled. "Yes."

"Well, either you see me or I'll see you. We'll keep in contact. Maybe I'll send you letters."

"That would be nice."

"Dizzy!" a tiny voice called. She saw the youngest member of the crew run up to her and grab her luggage. "Don't go! Don't go!"

She crouched down to her level. "It's okay. Everything's going to be all right. I'll miss you, too. But I'm going to live with Ky now."

"Are you going to come back?"

"I don't know."

"You can always come back." The little girl wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight. "I'll be waiting!"

"You know, Dizzy," May said, "I think you'll make a great mom. You already have practice with some of the girls here."

Dizzy pulled herself from the girl and giggled. She then turned her head to Ky again. "I should say good-bye to the others. I don't want to keep Ky waiting too long." She stood again and when she did the little girl clutched her leg. "Don't go yet!"

"Everything will be all right."

It took her longer than she expected to depart. Ky let her take as long as she needed, though. Perhaps he knew how hard it was to depart from a life you grew to know, the crusades for example. And he had to close another chapter of his life and begin a new one. From a Commander to a police officer, now to a king―and a father.


	19. Adopting Sin

It was one of the hardest adjustments he had to make. He was living a completely different life, one he never imagined himself in. The same went for Dizzy but she had an easier time, he made sure of it. Thank God she was here with him. She did whatever she could to ease the stress that came with leading Illyria. He knew it was going to be difficult. He didn't know what it would be like if she wasn't here with him. He made sure she adjusted well, too.

Their lives shifted a little more when their son, Sin, was born. He had missed his birth while he was away. He got to see him hours later, however. He was healthy, intelligent and growing fast, very fast. The only downside was he was born with the curse of a Gear mark over his eye. He was too young to show any power but they couldn't risk it. The best thing they could do was cover it. But the fact that he was a Gear―and the son of a Gear as powerful as Dizzy―worried him. What would happen if someone found out about him? How powerful would he turn out to be? What would happen if someone got their hands on him? They were questions he didn't want to know the answers to.

There was one way to make sure he would be safe. . .

He watched as Sin's young face brightened (who looked equal to a five-year-old now) while he walked Indigo towards him with Dizzy at his side. If only he didn't have to do this, but it was possibly the best way to keep him safe. Although it felt like it was tricking him.

It's for his own good, he told himself.

With a single-handed bound he mounted the saddle and looked down on his son. He then extended a hand out. "Sin, come with me, son."

"Yes!" he called excitedly and ran up to Indigo's side. Sin loved riding with him and loved watching him ride. Dizzy was even learning to ride. He had let her ride a few times and no problems. Indigo still acted like a problem-horse but when it came to Dizzy and Sin he was a completely different horse. Near them he became docile. Sin could even run past him and he never hurt him. Smart horse. Loyal horse.

Sin held his hands up to be picked up and sit on the saddle with him. Dizzy lifted him and sat him in front of Ky. He gripped one small hand on the horn and put a hand on the reins Ky held. He then turned his head to look at his father. "Where are we going this time?"

"A little farther than usual."

"Where?"

"You'll see when we get there." He then turned Indigo and passed Dizzy. When they exchanged glances Ky saw the utter dread in her eyes. He could barely look at her.

"Don't worry, mom, we'll be back soon."

_If you only knew the truth,_ Ky said to himself._ I hope you forgive me._

* * *

They arrived at the rendezvous point by evening. Ky pulled Indigo to a slow stop and stared at the cathedral across from him. This was it. This was where he had to depart from his beloved son. He still had his chance to turn back and forget the whole idea but he knew this was the best way.

"Why are we here?" Sin asked him.

"We'll get to that," Ky said, being vague again. He then swung a leg around and dismounted. He sighed then held his hands out to take his son. He helped him down. After he landed on his feet, Ky looked into his bright blue eye. "Come, son." He led the way to the front doors. When he entered with Sin following him, Ky halted. There he was. Sol stood across from him and stared at him from under his headband, then cast his gaze to Sin.

"What the hell is this?" Sol said.

"What we talked about," Ky said. He put a hand on Sin's back and gave him a light push forward. The boy managed two steps and stopped. His eye was locked nervously on Sol.

After studying him, Sol picked his head up. "What happened to his eye?"

"Just keep it covered."

Sol looked down on Sin again. He tapped a finger on his headband. "You too, huh?"

Sin's eye widened and stared at the bigger man. "Are you a. . ."

Sol didn't finish for him, not with the company present. Instead, he turned his attention to Ky. "You got a second chance, boy. You sure about this?"

Ky slowly shook his head. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "It's the only thing I can do. He needs to be protected from anyone who may try to harm him or use him. I can't let anyone know who and what he is. Dizzy can take care of herself. What I am afraid of is: what if I can't protect them both?"

All right," Sol said.

Ky felt his throat begin to tighten and his eyes began to burn. No, not in front of Sin. He would sense something was wrong. He didn't want to upset him. But that was going to come anyway.

He began to step back. "Sol, take care of him. Don't let anything happen to him. Promise me that."

Sol looked at Sin then to Ky. "Sure. I promise."

Despite their past differences, Ky said to himself, _I'm going to believe it_.

As Ky began to distance himself, Sin looked from Sol then to Ky over and over. There was worry on his face.

"Hey," Sol said before he could leave, "what's his name?"

"Sin."

Sol scowled. "Nice way to name your kid."

He couldn't take it anymore. "Sin, I'm sorry. Be good." His voice was close to cracking. This was enough. He turned and ran back to Indigo.

"Wait. Dad! Wait!"

Sin chased after him. Ky dared not to look back and leaped onto Indigo's back. He spun him around and bolted. He heard the panic in Sin's voice.

"Wait! I want to go with you and Indigo! Stop! Dad!"

He couldn't bring himself to look back. He felt his eyes begin to tear up. He didn't want him to see it. He ducked his head and kept going.

"Please forgive me," he whispered, then called to him: "I'm sorry, Sin. I'm sorry!" He ducked his head again. _Don't look back. Don't look back. _"Lord, protect him."

"Wait! Dad! _Please!_"

The tears came.

* * *

Sin couldn't tell how long he cried. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore. All he could do now was stare across at the doors where his father had left and listen to the storm outside. It had been hours after he left but he still waited. Maybe he would come back.

He flinched at the sound of a loud crash of thunder. It was just making it worse. He curled up on the floor and hid his face from within his arms. He laid there like that for a long time. He felt alone but he wasn't. The big man was still with him.

"Are you going to stay like that all night?" he said.

Sin tilted his head so he could see him. "When is he coming back?"

"He's not coming back."

"Why? Why did he leave me here? Doesn't want me? What did I do? Is it because I shocked one of the guards?"

"Hey. Listen. You'll be fine." Something that might count as a grin appeared on his lips. "Stick around me, kid, and you'll see some scary shit."


	20. Hunter and Cub

Sin was growing fast, very fast. He bet his own mother, whom he spoke so fondly of, wouldn't recognize him to this day. But his eye patch was a dead giveaway. He was a spitting image of his father. He was nearing the equivalent of a pre-teen. He was curious about things and he was beginning to test his boundaries. Oh it was going to get worse when he hit his adolescence.

Sol watched him at the corner of his eye as the cub balanced himself on a wooden fence, walking on the top of it and holding his flag horizontally like a tightrope walker. He found the flag a while ago at the bottom of a gorge. It had been in a sorry state, torn and dirty from time and the weather. Sin had begged him to keep it even though he had a hell of a time carrying it. Sol let him have it if he could keep up with him. He had to drag it at first and learned putting it over his shoulder worked better. Sol managed to agree to get it fixed at one of the towns until it looked like new again. Now after the discovery of the flag he wanted to use it as a weapon and learn how to be a bounty hunter. Sin was just as stubborn as his father. He kept pleading with him until Sol finally gave in. What would it hurt? It might be a good way to keep his powers under control. Putting Dizzy's and Ky's DNA together could be a dangerous thing. He was related to a Commander Gear even though Ky's human genes thinned it down a bit.

"Sin, if you fall I'm going to laugh," he said blandly.

"No you won't. You take things too seriously."

Sin kept walking along the fence until it came to an end. He leapt down and swung his flag over his shoulder after his feet met solid ground again.

"See? I didn't fall."

Sol rolled his eyes. "Horray for you."

Sin looked over his shoulder and grinned before asking, "Are we almost there?"

"This is the road to the town. It can't be too far from here."

"Good. I'm hungry."

Sol sighed and slipped a hand into his bag at his side. He grabbed two pieces of dried jerky and passed it to him. "Here."

Sin's eye brightened and gratefully took it. "Thanks, Sol."

He wasn't that bad. Then again, he was still young. It wasn't going to be long until he learned how much he could push. He was already starting to show signs. The cute cub wasn't going to be timid forever. Well, if he pushed Sol would push right back. He had no doubt he was going to be like Ky. What a pain.

* * *

The early dawn made the cue for a perfect hunt. They finally came across the trouble Gear since at light. It was Sin who spotted the Gear at the bottom of the gorge. With his experience with hunting now, he was learning the tricks of the trade. The mountains and rocky hills didn't make good hunting ground but finally coming to the Gear face to face was a pay-off. He liked it when a hunt turned out like this. But he hated it when Sol took over when they started out working together.

Sin groaned to himself and bounced his flag over his shoulder irritably as he watched the fight below. Sol made it look like he was putting little effort into it while the Gear charged him. It was one of the bigger Gears, the main reason why Sol wanted him out of it. He said it was too dangerous.

Sin snorted to himself at the thought. "How the hell am I supposed to learn if he takes all the glory." He watched Sol dodge the charging Gear, spun and released a fury of flames from his sword. It hit the Gear on its side, making it stumble. He heard its roar echo through the gorge. Its thick but vulnerable flesh was exposed after parts of its armor came undone. Now the armor on its face, forelegs, back and flanks were left.

The Gear charged again and snapped its great jaws in front of Sol. He jumped back to avoid it then maneuvered to its side again and slashed down on it. The Gear retaliated by swinging its head which Sol avoided again then slammed a front leg in his path. While Sol shifted to avoid it the Gear took advantage and threw its head again. Sol didn't see it coming. He was thrown and rolled across the dusty ground. Sin winced when he saw it. He never saw Sol get thrown like that before. Sol was always so careful and cunning. Oh well, it wouldn't be anything to Sol.

He watched and waited for him to get up but he wasn't. Sin gritted his teeth. "Get up. Come on, old man, get up."

He didn't.

All right! Enough with this you stay behind nonsense! Sin jumped over the edge of the drop and kicked off two ledges before sliding down, hitting the side of his leg as he went. "Ow." He didn't care if he got hurt on the way down. He had to get to Sol before the Gear could.

Once he reached the bottom Sin took off. He ran as fast as he could and skidded to a stop once he reached Sol and crouched down. "Old man! Old man!" Sin leaned down and put his ear to his chest. There was a beat. He sighed in relief. "Oh thank you." He then turned his eye up when he heard the Gear snarl and slowly began to stalk towards them. Sin turned his brows down then slowly rose to his feet. "You want him? Well you'll have to get through me first!" He took a few steps towards it. "Come on. Come on."

The Gear backed up with its jagged teeth bared and its eyes fixed on him. It then opened its mouth into a deep roar as if challenging him.

"Then let's rock!" Sin lunged and swung his flag. The end of it struck the front of its armored face and spread red lightning across it. The Gear backed up, thrashing its head. Sin swung over and over, spinning while the cloth of his flag flashed in its face. "That's right, it's just you and me now. You better get back!" He raised his flag and jabbed the end of it into the ground. Red sparks burst. The Gear reared as if its front legs touched something hot.

Sin charged again, this time rounding to its side where a piece of its armor was missing. Its flesh was bleeding and singed. He jabbed his flag against the open wound and sent a charge of electricity into it.

"Sol got you pretty good, huh? Well I'm gonna finish you off!" He jabbed at it again, this strike hitting it across the cheek. The Gear snapped at the air in front of him in return. Sin jumped back to avoid its teeth. It snapped at him twice and Sin distanced himself a few steps back. Now for a new move.

Sin dashed, dropped and slid forward. He kicked the Gear's front leg and swiped his flag across it. Then Sin quickly raised his flag when he saw it come down on him, catching it on the throat.

The Gear kept its mouth open, attempting to chomp down on him but the flag was the only thing that kept them apart. Sin's arms strained to keep it at bay. He could smell its rancid breath.

Sin tried to push himself away but he couldn't. If he moved now the Gear would have him. And if his flag broke. . .

He turned his eye up and saw Sol beginning to get up. He held his head and gave it a shake before looking his way. Then, Sin felt his flag shift. He wouldn't be able to hold the Gear much longer.

"Old man! Help! I can't hold it!"

Sol walked towards him as if nothing serious was happening. Sol stopped beside the Gear and looked down on him. "Sin, move." He then raised his sword and brought it down with a hard swing. Sin moved as quickly as he could, rolling out from under the Gear as Sol struck it behind the neck. It went down with it inches away from landing on top of him. Everything went still and quiet.

Sin sat up, staring at the creature. He waited for it to get up again but it didn't. It stopped breathing. Sin sighed in relief and began to gather himself up. When he stood instant pain hit his ankle. He screamed and stumbled and quickly caught himself with the help of his flag. He leaned on it and took some weight off his foot.

"What the hell's your problem?" Sol said.

"It's my ankle."

"Let me see." Sol bent down and lifted Sin's foot. Sin winced in pain while Sol examined his ankle briefly then let go. "It's not broken. You probably just twisted it. That's what you get for doing something stupid like that."

"Oh come on. I save your life and that's how you thank me?"

"You didn't save me." Sol turned and began to walk away.

"Yes, I did," Sin said and slowly followed, using his flag as a crutch. "If it wasn't for me that Gear would have had you."

"And if wasn't for me you'd be dead."

"I still saved your ass."

"Whatever, Sin." Sol stopped at the base of the gorge and began to climb up. Sin bit his lip as he watched him. "Try to keep up."

Sin prepared himself for a painful ascent.

* * *

They arrived at the small town by early afternoon and in good time. They would have arrived sooner if it wasn't for Sin's wounded ankle. He stepped carefully as he looked around the small but busy town. The pain no longer mattered now that the town had his attention. He probably wouldn't start to feel it again until they prepared to leave. The bad thing about being a bounty hunter was that they rarely stayed in the towns. Sometimes Sin wanted a normal life, even though being a bounty hunter was exciting. He always wondered. . .

_Dad, what would it be like if you stayed a cop? _he remembered asking his father. He asked his mother the same sort of question and she answered more clearly; she would introduce him to the Jellyfish Pirates. She told him all about them. He wished that day would come. But did that ever happen? No. Gee, thanks, dad.

While deep in his own thoughts he bumped into a man as he passed him. "Watch it!" the man grumbled. "Get a pair of eyes!"

Sin sneered and flipped his finger at him.

"Yeah," Sol said ahead of him, catching him at the corner of his eye, "that's real cute. Why don't you show that to Ky?"

Sin raised the same finger to Sol. It only seemed to entertain Sol. He was so hard to get to. He could cuss him out and Sol would only roll his eyes.

"In fact," Sol said, "show that to your mother."

Sin frowned and shook his head. "I don't even know if I'll see her again."

"Don't start now," Sol said and kept ahead. Sin let him lead, trying not to get lost in the crowds when they thickened. He remembered getting lost once when he was little. Well, a kid always got lost at least once, even under watchful eyes. "I think it's up here." Finding the bounty station would be a relief. He could sit down and rest his ankle.

As they closed in onto their destination Sin heard the sound of a flute and an acoustic guitar playing a wild and upbeat tune. He could see a small crowd. Sin slowed when he began to pass the crowd and peeked past some bodies to see a girl dancing in harmony with the music. She spun and furrowed her skirt and moved her legs.

Sin paused and saw Sol walk inside one of the small buildings. Ah, they were here. Sin decided to stay outside to watch and listen to the music.

He watched her legs, her movements graceful as a deer. She spun and spun then stopped, raised her hands and clapped twice. She did the same routine, this time the crowd clapped along with her. She continued her fancy footwork and finally brought her dance to an end when the flute and guitar went silent. Sin remained where he stood while the people began to disperse. He glanced where Sol had disappeared. He didn't see him.

He looked at the dancing girl again. She was waving at the two men with the flute and guitar while she said, "I'll be out here." One went inside the house and the other walked away down the street.

Then, after a moment two teenage boys approached the girl."Hey there pretty girl," one said. "You lap dance, too?"

The girl recoiled in disgust and shoved him away. "Get away, pervert!"

The boys laughed.

Sin already saw enough. He wasn't going to standby and let them harass her. He limped towards them and snapped, "Hey! Leave her alone!"

The boys turned their attention to him but didn't seem impressed.

"Who are you you? Her boyfriend?" The lead boy passed a mocking grin.

"No," Sin said. "Didn't anyone tell you never harass a lady? Maybe someone should teach you some manners."

The boy laughed. "I'm not scared of you."

"You will be in a second." He took one step forward and jammed his flag into the ground, sending red sparks into it. The boys stumbled back in surprise and the leader was knocked back, landing on his rear. He looked up at him with his eyes wide.

"He's a magic-user, man!"

They scrambled while Sin watched them, chuckling to himself. He still felt the dancing girl behind him. When he looked over his shoulder at her he smiled. "Sorry you had to see that."

She smiled back. "Gee, thanks."

"Well, someone had to step in. I hope that doesn't happen to you a lot."

"Those guys are just jerks. But I don't think they'll be coming back, not after what you did. Did you see the looks on their faces?" He giggled. "You're a magic-user, huh?"

"Well, yeah, it runs in the family."

She looked him up and down. "I saw you limping. What happened to your foot?"

"I twisted it taking down a Gear," he said in a boasting manner.

She gasped. "A Gear? You could have gotten killed."

"Naa, it's gonna take more than that to hurt me. I'm a bounty hunter."

She put her hands on her hips. "No wonder. Come on, why don't you sit down with me?" She turned and led the way to the nearby house where she took a seat on the top step on the porch. Sin seated himself on the bottom.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

"Sin."

A big grin appeared on her face. "Sin? Sin? Who on earth would name their kid Sin?"

"Aww, come on, it's not all that bad. My dad's a really religious guy. I think he's got something to do with it. What's your name?"

"Sunny."

"Sunny, huh? Well I think that's a silly name, too."

"Not as bad as Sin."

Sin turned his head and looked at her through the corner of his eye. "Is that any way you should be talking to me?" He stood. "I'm the son of a knight!"

She smiled widely again with her eyes widening. "You are? I knew it! You had it written all over you. No wonder you have those powers."

"I get my powers from my mother's side."

"Was she a knight?"

"No, my dad was."

"Don't tell me you're French, too."

"Yep, sure am." He paused and darted his eye. "Well. . .I am a bit of a mutt."

She giggled. "That's okay, Sin." She then leaned towards him, studying his face. "What's happened to your eye? You didn't hurt that, either did you?"

"There's nothing wrong with my eye."

"Then why—" She reached for his eye patch but he quickly pulled away before she could touch it. "Whoa! You don't wanna do that! It's just best I keep it covered."

She drew away and put her hands on her lap. "Well, okay." A thoughtful look went across her face. "Let me ask you this: How old are you, Sin?"

"Fi-i-fteen." He chuckled to himself nervously. His mouth almost got ahead of him and spouted five. Good call.

"Fifteen? You look a little older than that."

"I do? Well I guess I take after my mother. She's like that, too."

He then heard: "Sin!"

Uh-oh. Sol. He turned his head and saw him standing a few paces away and mouthed: Shut up.

The girl saw him, too. "Is that your dad?"

"Sol? No way! I'm his apprentice."

"You're not my apprentice," he heard from Sol.

Sin looked back at him then to the girl. "I'm his partner."

"You're not my partner, either."

"Then what am I?"

_"You've a pain in the ass!"_ Sol shouted.

Sin winced and heard the girl giggle. Then, behind him he heard footsteps approach him. He knew who it was.

"Let me borrow this."

Before he could look back he was grabbed roughly by the shoulder and yanked away. Sin stumbled while Sol pulled him away. "Ow, ow. Ankle-ankle-ankle-ankle!"

"Keep going."

"Get off me!" Sin pulled away and limped on. When he began walking Sol slapped him at the back of his head. "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"For almost slipping up. You almost said five."

"But I didn't. I made up for it."

"You're going to get yourself in trouble doing stuff like that."

"What. I was just having a conversation." He looked back at her and smiled. "I think she likes me." He saw her standing on the porch, waving.

"Good-bye son of a knight!"

Sin lowered his brows. "What did you call. . ." He then laughed and waved back. "Hey!" He lowered his hand again. "I thought she was going to call me something else."

Sol shook his head and walked on, going ahead of him. "It wouldn't be the first time."

* * *

By day two Sin's limp was gone. His Gear side gave him the advantage of fast healing. He could break a leg and it would heal within a week or so. It must be from Dizzy's side of the family. Ky was no whimp, either.

Sitting on a rock near a patch of woods Sol watched Sin at the corner of his eye while the youth shadow-boxed with an invisible enemy. He swung his flag while he spun. He jabbed a few times, then thrust the end of his flag into the ground and ducked his head. Red sparks and streams of electricity erupted. The movement made him look like a man summoning a power given to him by a god. Yep, he had Ky's powers.

"Hey, Sin, did Ky ever teach you about controlling your lightning?"

Sin paused and turned his head to him. "Once. But only because I shocked one of the guards. On purpose. He didn't like what he heard I did, so he pulled me aside and taught me about my lightning power. Not a lot, though. I was too young. It doesn't matter. I have my mother's powers." He walked towards him, placing his flag across his shoulder. "I am a G—"

"Watch the G-word," Sol said.

"_Gear!_" Sin shouted. "You act like it's a bad word." He looked around and called out again. "Hey, everybody, there's two Gears here!" He looked down on Sol. "There's nobody out here. Geez, you're paranoid."

Sol said nothing and sat there, glowering. Then, after a few moments someone said, "Where? Did you say there were Gears here?"

Sin picked his head up and saw two men coming from the field towards them. He widened his eye and looked at Sol who stared at him from under the edge of his headband. Oh, he was in for it now. "Oh. . . shit. I seriously didn't know anyone was out here!"

Sol stood. "Let me handle this. And keep your mouth shut."

"Are you after the Gear, too?" one of the men said. There was one who had a sword sheathed at his side. If he knew anything about Gears having a simple sword wasn't going to cut it.

"Too?" Sol asked.

"Yeah. There's a Gear around here and we're trying to track it down."

"It sounds like we're after the same Gear," Sin said. "My partner and I—"

"I'm not your partner," Sol muttered.

"He and I were tracking it down in the last two days," Sin said. "I think it knows we're onto it. How long were you two tracking it?"

"About four days. We saw the bounty at Callin, our hometown. We thought we'd hunt it down to make a little ends meet."

"Wait a minute," Sol said with a tilt of his head, "this is your first hunt?"

One nodded.

"Are you stupid?" Sol said. "If you think hunting a Gear is a good idea you're kidding yourselves. It bet you can barely catch a rabbit. And those kitchen knives you got. . ." He huffed. "You're gonna die. Come on, Sin." He turned and began to walk away. After a few paces the two began to follow. When Sol noticed them he stopped. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well, if you're a bounty hunter then maybe you can give us a few pointers. We'll stay out of the way."

Sol sighed. "I'm not a teacher. I already have to deal with this one." He jabbed a thumb in Sin's direction. "But unlike you two he can fight."

"We'll just standby and watch."

Sol sighed and rolled his eyes. He could always turn around and punch one of these idiots but they weren't worth his time. "Do whatever the hell you want. Just stay out of the way. You're not messing this up."

"Of course not! Of course not!"

Sol ignored them and went on.

* * *

"It's another Steel-hide, and this one looks more beat up than the other before," Sin said.

Sol watched emotionlessly as the Gear sniffed at the ground with a chain dangling from its neck.

"Someone probably tried to seal it," Sol said. "Idiots."

"Maybe you guys can seal it," one of the men said from behind him.

"Shut up," Sol said, keeping his voice down. He kept his attention on the Gear. It looked confused and weak somehow. Good. It would make an easy kill.

He glanced at the youth beside him. "Sin. Take it."

His blue eye brightened. "All right!" He then charged towards the Gear which picked its massive head up once it noticed him. It showed its horrendous teeth and snarled. It wasn't expecting his first attack. He flipped backwards and rolled in mid-air, his body tucked tight once he reached it face to face. His flag stuck out as he spun and hit the Gear across the face. The move reminded him awfully like Cresant Slash. Sol narrowed his eyes as he watched.

The Gear backed up, snarling at the boy. Sin advanced on it, paused then suddenly lunged again. Sin spun over and over, striking the Gear across the head each time. He then spiked his flag to the ground, summoning streams of electricity. It struck the Gear, making it roar in pain and surprise. It wasn't expecting a cub like him to attack with such power. Sol Ky's cub had his claws now.

"Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Sin said. "You don't know what you're messing with." He struck his flag to the ground again. This time the Gear charged in return after it got a second taste of the electricity. Sin easily dodged out of the way like a matador.

Over his shoulder, Sol felt the two tag-alongs watching. They then suddenly bolted, fleeing the scene as if their heels were on fire. Sol snorted to himself and continued to watch the fight.

Sin did it again. He flipped backwards in a tight roll while his flag struck the Gear. Sol bit his lip in thought. "Maybe that was Stun Dipper back there. Great going showing off in front of your kid, Ky." He continued to watch as Sin went on, brandishing his flag.

"Hey!" Sol called. "Sin! No misjudged Stun Dippers this time!"

Sin turned his head to him. "Don't distract me." He saw the Gear charge him and Sin stabbed his flag into the ground again. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

The Gear didn't shy away. It swung its half-armored head and Sin maneuvered out of the way.

Sol rolled his eyes. "Don't take all damn day. Hurry it up, Sin! Stop playing around with it!"

"Stop yelling. But if you really want me to end this. . ." He raised his flag, arched it then called, "Ride the Lightning!" The red electricity engulfed him as he shot to the Gear and made contact with it. The electricity rippled through it, armor and all. Sol kept his eyes on the boy. He slid to a stop by the Gear and took a victorious pose, flipping his flag over his shoulder and bounced it. "Pretty good, huh?"

"I'm surprised you didn't fall on your face doing that. I guess Ky really did show off in front of you. But I got one hint of advice for you: Get original!"

"Hey, it worked." He gave the Gear a thump on the side.

"You better watch it. It'll wind up jumping up and biting you."

"It's dead." He kicked it again. "Come over here and check it out if you don't believe me." He started towards Sol and looked around. "Where did our tag-alongs go?"

"Ran."

Sin snickered. "I knew it. I ought to have fun with this." He walked past him and started up the hill with a simple bound.

* * *

Sol and Sin walked along the dirt road, back towards the town that led them to the Gear. The longer they moved on something was ahead of them, two figures with their backs to them. Sin recognized them as the tag-alongs. Sin clucked like a chicken to get their attention.

"What happened to you guys?" he said when they turned their heads.

The two paused to let them catch up.

"I-is it dead?" one said nervously.

"Yeah, it's dead," Sin said. He was looking rather proud of himself. "I finished it off. Do yourselves a favor. Don't quit your day jobs." He snickered and walked on, his head held high and his flag bobbing along with his proud gait. If he had been born with a tail he would have been wagging it.

* * *

They separated themselves from the tag-alongs by morning with a little threat from Sol, too. They made a quicker return than expected. It was a relief. Sin was looking forward to a fresh, warm meal. That was one of the best rewards when they came into town.

They spent at least an hour there until Sol was ready to leave. Sol just wasn't a man who liked to stay still. He was no longer wanted by the IPF yet he was constantly on the move like a nomad. It had to do something with the Gear Maker, so Sol said. Sin was convinced it was just paranoia. But that changed the day the message came. That Man and everything else was true.

"Sol Badguy! Ah-ha!"

Racing footsteps came from behind them and Sol stopped. Sin stood aside and watched as Sol nonchalantly raised a fist and snapped it back. It made contact with a man's face who thought trying to jump on him was a good idea. He instantly dropped to the ground in a daze.

Sol cracked his knuckles and walked away as if nothing happened. It was rather sudden. The man certainly wasn't expecting it. Even Sin was a little taken back for a moment. But then it made sense. Sin looked down on the man. "Hey, dummy, the police force took that bounty off years ago. Get a newspaper or something."

The man then raised his arm, flashing a piece of paper. It was beaten by the weather by the looks of it.

"Give me that." Sin snatched it and brought it to his face. "I'll prove it that—" He paused when he looked at it further. It was a current bounty, clearly calling for Sol but what surprised him was that it was issued from Illyria.

"Where did you get this?"

"From Illyria. It's from the king."

Sin glanced at it again. "Not good." Something was going on. If it really was from Illyria why would his father bring up a bounty again? He wanted answers and he knew Sol was the first who wanted to know. He looked up where Sol continued to walk away. "Uh. . . old man?" He then ran after him, waving the paper over his head. "Old man! It's legit!" He passed him the flyer and watched him read it over thoughtfully. "What stunt did you pull to piss him off?"

"I don't know," Sol said. "But it's Ky's messed up way of getting my attention. Something's not right." He then turned his strange eyes to him. "You coming?"

Back to Illyria? Where his father was? His mother?

"Of course I am!"

"Then come on." Sol continued on and Sin immediately followed.


	21. Father and Cub

That was how it began and it ended with an unexpected reunion, but Sin knew it wasn't over. His father knew it, too. His mind must be whirling. His face showed his distress, something his mother could easily spot, but Sin wasn't anything like his mother when it came to comforting his father. He didn't interfere. He had been Commander of the Sacred Order and he was now king. He could deal with it alone, right? But if he did need him Sin was there. They had the same goal. They had to protect his mother.

Ky paced the floors by a long window almost aimlessly. Perhaps it was the only thing he could do to vent his stress. The killing was over. Sin never had the chance to see him fight—until now. He was impressed even without Furaiken's unquestionable power. His newly adopted sword was a fair substitute but not as good as Furaiken. She was much more beautiful and lighter.

She? Wait! Maybe he was like his father.

Well, maybe not. Ky called it she and Kliff before him called it she. It was just something that caught on. Sin wasn't calling it she yet. Yet.

Sin continued to watch Ky as he anxiously paced like a caged animal.

"Dad? Hey dad?"

He was starting to call him dad again.

He paused a moment and looked over his shoulder at him. "Yes, son?" His voice sounded tired.

"I can take over here. I'll watch mom for a while."

"No, it's all right. I'll be fine."

_But you don't look fine_, Sin thought.

Sin sighed. "All right. But don't forget, I'm right here."

Ky's bright eyes seemed to smile even though his lips weren't. "I know. And I'm glad you are."

This time Sin smiled. "And don't you forget it."

"I never will. Listen Sin, I'm sorry—"

Sin cut him off. "I know what you're going to say. Forget about it. You already apologized."

Ky turned his head to look out into the distance. "God forgives those who still have faith."

Sin watched him and was silent for a long moment. "You still have that faith. How do you do it?"

"Sometimes it's the only thing that can keep you alive."

Sin shifted on his feet. "Yeah. You're better at it."

"You can still learn. And perhaps I can teach you how to control your powers a little more."

"You know, it wouldn't hurt," Sin considered. "Maybe I can pick up a few moves. That way we can fight together."

"It's not as easy as it seems. But if push comes to shove I can always try a few methods when I was in training as a knight."

"Does that mean I should be on my best behavior?"

Ky's eyes shined again. "We'll see."

"Maybe I'll start practicing right now. I think I'll take a walk and see how much things have changed. That way I can think of a way how I can get you to challenge me." He began to turn and then a thought crossed his mind. "Hey dad, is Indy still here?"

"Indigo? Of course."

"Can I go see him?"

"Yes. He's in the stables behind the castle. I wonder if he'll recognize you."

"I'm sure he'll know it's me." He glanced back before he walked out the room and down the halls. He maneuvered past a few of the guards, not looking at them or saying anything as he made his way towards the back of the castle. Once reaching the outside he paused and looked around. The sky was clear and it seemed as if nothing had ever happened. It was like he was little again, going ahead of his parents to see Indigo, but this time his parents weren't there to catch up.

He frowned at the thought and forced himself to go on. He was almost expecting to see the enemy but no one was here. It was over. All he had to worry about was his mother.

He suddenly stopped when he passed his mother's garden, the one she put together herself. He remembered when he helped her tend to the flowers and kept it healthy and lush. Now it was crushed and torn by the weather and fighting. He stared at it in quiet shock. She spent so much time tending to those flowers.

He shook his head and sighed before he went on, walking slower now. What else could go wrong?

It felt like it took him longer to reach the stables. Either it was because there was so much on his mind or he wasn't running to it like he did when he was little. His eye adjusted to the dimness once he entered the stable. He paused momentarily as he looked around. Would Indigo be in the same stall? Perhaps. The horse didn't like change.

There weren't very many horses in the stable. He noticed three white horses as he passed them, all seemed fidgety and nervous.

He looked over and on his left he noticed a brown horse inside of the stalls. When it picked its head up he saw a pale mane. Sin smiled and went to the door of the stall. "Indigo! Hey you old war horse!" He reached out and patted his muscular neck. Indigo pinned his ears a moment and looked at him in near confusion. "It's me. Sin. I sure look different, huh?" The horse was twitching his ears. "Were you scared? Naa, not you. I bet you wanted to go out there and fight." He darted his eye. "You know I always wanted to ride. How about it? Just you and me." He looked around and grinned. "Let's see." He walked away, farther down the aisle.

Remembering where the saddles and tack were kept he went to the far end to a door on the right. He gave another glance around before he opened it. Inside, the walls were decorated with bits, bridles and reins. There were a few saddles propped up on stands.

Sin unhooked a rein from the wall, draped it over his shoulders and lifted one of the saddles with a grunt. He carried it out and back to Indigo. The horse picked his ears up in interest at the supplies with him and flared his nose.

Sin placed the heavy leather saddle on the ground and then opened the door of the stall and guided Indigo out. He steadied him by holding his bridle and attached the reins then tossed the saddle on his back. He shifted it so it was straight and began to buckle the straps.

"I hope I'm doing this right. I don't want it to be too tight. . . or too loose." He chuckled nervously to himself and gave a few more tugs. "There. I think that should do it. Now stay still." He grabbed a hold of the horn on the saddle and pulled himself up but not with the grace of his father. If only he could learn how to mount up with one hand like he could.

"Let's go." He pressed his heels against Indigo's sides then gave him a few taps when he didn't move. (Never kick. You don't need to kick a horse like Indigo.) That's because Indigo might wind up kicking you, Sin thought.

One last hard tap. It must have registered as a kick. Indigo suddenly took off in a run. Sin leaned forward and made a few quick glances as they bolted out the stable and into the open. The wind hit his face and whipped his hair back. He pressed his feet farther into the stirrups as Indigo gained speed. Sin bounced a bit and steadied himself.

Indigo carried him across a stone bridge and at the end of it one of the guards was on watch. He turned when he noticed the racing horse and rider. He held a hand out and began to say something, possibly to stop him.

"Lay off!" Sin snapped and rode past him. He went farther down, into the hills. Then Indigo began to toss his head and pinned his ears. Something was wrong. Indigo never did this before.

They were approaching ground where there were dead Gears that hadn't been removed yet. Indigo went sideways, paused a brief moment with his head ducked, then suddenly took off, nearly throwing Sin back.

"Indigo, whoa! Don't drop me." Sin pulled back on the reins but Indigo didn't stop. He ran on, ignoring any commands. He just wouldn't listen. Sin began to believe this was a good idea. "Indigo! Stop! Slow down!"

All he could do was hold on.

* * *

There was silence in his ears and darkness until he opened his eyes. Light burned his eyes for a few seconds and adjusted. He looked up the source which was the seal he had created around Dizzy. It seemed like a dreamlike state but Ky knew he was awake now and recalled the past events. His mistake. He had lost two valuable things in his life because of his mistake: Furaiken and Dizzy. But at least Dizzy was safe.

"Now Ky, is the floor the most suitable place to be?"

Ky looked over and saw Paradigm floating his way towards him. He hadn't noticed at first but he had fallen asleep on the floor beside Dizzy's seal. Now that Paradigm pointed it out he felt a little embarrassed. He hadn't planned on sleeping on the floor.

"Oh. My apologizes." Ky climbed to his feet again and looked around. "Where's Sin?"

"Out. I saw him leaving with one of the horses."

"Alone?"

"Alone," Paradigm said.

A thought then crossed his mind, a thought that wasn't settling.

"Was it a brown horse?"

"Yes, it was. Why?"

"Indigo. He's taken Indigo." Ky then rushed past the Gear and ran down the halls. "I've got to stop him. He'll get hurt." He ran down to the stables where he saw Indigo's empty stall. He forced himself not to panic even though parental instincts were finally beginning to kick in. He wasn't sure how long ago Sin left but he had to find him.

He glanced around before he turned and ran back to the castle and back into the room where he left Paradigm. He pulled himself into a quick halt. "Paradigm, will you please watch over Dizzy for me?"

"Of course. I actually came here to—"

"Thank you." Ky took off again. While running he stopped and looked down on himself. Riding in his current attire was going to be difficult. Most of all fighting in it was impractical. He turned in another direction and to the bedroom which he and Dizzy shared. He crossed over to the closet where several clothing were hung. There was one he never touched since he came to Illyria and became dormant. He never thought he would touch it again. He wasn't sure why he actually decided to take it at the far side of the closet. Once his hand touched the familiar clothing he pulled it away and from years of separation he found the old glory of his Sacred Order's uniform.

When he drew it away his fingers snagged on something else behind it and knocked it down. Blue cloth fell to the floor by his feet. When he looked at it closer he saw it was his police cape. He thought he left it behind.

Then he remembered.

He picked it up and a smile slowly appeared on his lips. It felt like he hadn't smiled in so long.

"She kept it," he said aloud. "She kept it after all this time."

Sin, he then reminded himself. You've got to find Sin.

He followed the tracks from the castle and into the fields. He started out from a walk to a trot then to a fast gallop once he began to pick up Indigo's tracks. They went near the bodies of the Gears. In some areas the ground was torn. It was a bad sign.

"Sin!" he called out. "Sin!"

There was no response. He couldn't be too far. If he could keep the tracks in sight then he would find Sin.

He followed them into the hills and farther into the fields. The clearness of the field allowed him to see a figure in the distance. A horse and rider. Ky squinted and by the outfit and size of the horse it was Sin and Indigo. The horse was running. He knew it. He knew Sin would get himself into trouble.

"Sin!"

Ky brought his own horse to a fast, almost neck-breaking gallop and ran as fast as he could ask it to go towards Sin and Indigo. He ducked his head while the wind pushed his hair and his cape followed behind him.

"Sin. Stop! Wait!"

Sin looked over his shoulder at him then turned his forward again. "He won't stop!"

Faster.

"Hold on, Sin."

He raced up closer to Indigo's flank with the smaller horse under him struggling to keep up. He could hear it huffing at each stride.

"Indigo, stop. Halt!"

Sin looked at from from the corner of his eye. For a moment he saw a hint of fear.

No. He couldn't fail him.

"Make him stop," Sin said.

"Pull back on the reins," Ky said.

"I am. He just won't listen."

"Indigo, Indigo." Ky reached a hand out, leaned over and groped for the reins. He grabbed a fistful of the reins and pulled his own horse to a stop. He didn't let go, forcing Indigo to stop with him. "Stop now." If Indigo pulled away he would wind up on the ground. Ky then slipped off the horse. After he landed Indigo began to sidestep with his ears pinned. Ky didn't let go.

"Make him stop. He's freakin' out."

Ky kept a tight grip and followed the horse's side. "Easy, Indigo. Steady. Remember who've you got. My son, Sin." He then reached a gloved hand out and passed him a tired and sincere smile. Sin returned it and took his hand firmly.

_I've got you now_, Ky said to himself, _and I'm not letting you go. Never again. _

Sin slid down while Ky helped him, making sure he wouldn't fall. He gave a sigh of relief after he landed.

"Sin, what were you doing?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to take Indigo out for a ride. Hey, you told me I could do whatever the hell I want."

Ky glowered but kept humor on his face. "That doesn't mean taking Indigo. You could have gotten hurt."

Sin smiled. "Now you've starting to sound like a dad."

"Is that a good thing?"

Sin laughed. "Yeah. Hey, who's watching over mom?"

"Paradigm is," Ky said. "I asked him before I went chasing after you."

Sin then looked him up and down and noted the old uniform and police cape on him. "Are you pissed off or what? It looks like you're ready for another fight. I think Indigo is too." He patted the stallion's neck. "I think he caught the scent of those Gears. That must have set him off. He hasn't had a good fight since the war, huh?" He chuckled. "Can he still get out of his stall?"

"Sometimes."

"Well, when we go back we better warn Doctor Paradigm Indigo might go after him." He laughed. "Crazy horse on the loose! I hope he can free mom soon. In the meantime I need to clean up my language. And don't mention I'm a bounty hunter. She wouldn't want to hear that. But that's what you get when you leave me with Sol."

Ky smiled lightly. When he did Sin watched him with serenity on his face. "She really did teach you how to laugh, didn't she?"

Ky nodded.

"Let's say we go," Sin said.

"Right." Ky nodded and swiftly mounted Indigo with a single hand.

"You have got to teach me how to do that."

"Not on Indigo you're not."

"Aww, come on. How about this horse?" He put a hand on the smaller white horse.

"That's your mother's horse. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Really? Then when she's free we can all ride together." He then mounted up and grinned almost deviously. "Race ya back!" Sin took off, catching Ky off guard. This time Ky laughed and chased after him. He was going to have his hands full but at least he had his son again. Dizzy was going to have her son back, too.

"Sin! You're just like your mother!

The End.


End file.
